True Legend of Heroes : Saviour of World DxD
by Mr.Ogy
Summary: [Double Update Chapter 7-8] Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyodou Issei terpilih menjadi anak yang diramalkan membawa kedamaian bagi Dunia Dxd , seperti apa petualangan keduanya mewujudkan kedamaian...
1. Chapter 1

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Heroes: Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Naruto dan Issei menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Prologue**

 **5000 tahun yang lalu terjadi perang besar yang disebut great war ,dimana peperangan itu melibatkan** **pihak Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan perang yang memakan banyak korban dari ketiga pihak, Iblis kehilangan banyak pasukannya** **terlebih lagi banyak dari 72 Pillar yang gugur, dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh sendiri banyak yang gugur mungkin jika di hitung 3/4 pasukan mereka gugur, sedangkan yang lebih mengejutkan datang dari pihak Malaikat, mereka kehilangan banyak pasukan mereka dan terlebih lagi Tuhan yang memimpin para Malaikat diduga telah terbunuh** **.**

 **lalu perang kemudian terus berlanjut hingga mengusik kaum naga langit yang sedang istirahat dan akibatnya kami kaum naga langit ikut terlibat dalam perang itu , kami ikut andil dalam perang itu karena kami merasa terganggu dengan perang itu , padahal Kau naga lebih suka dengan kedamaian tetapi akibat ulah** **dua naga surgawi Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon** **yang mengamuk didalam medan perang ,akibatnya ketiga fraksi kemudian mulai menghancurkan kaum Naga.**

 **pemusnahan massal terhadap kaum naga pun terjadi termasuk pembunuhan terhadap welsh dragon dan vanishing dragon ,kaum naga terus dibunuh , karena mereka meyakini kaum naga merupakan ancaman bagi mereka , setelah naga dibunuh kekuatan para naga kemudian disegel kedalam sebuah alat disebut sacread gear oleh ketiga fraksi.**

 **sacread gear adalah sebuah alat diciptakan tuhan , dengan kekuatan yang mampu membunuh para manusia ,iblis , malaikat jatuh ,malaikat dan bahkan Tuhan sekalipun,** **Lucu memang, Tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta dan isinya** **diduga** **terbunuh** **akibat secread gear buatan nya** **,** **ah** **sudah lupakan itu. Semenjak itu semua pihak berusaha menahan diri, agar tidak terjadi 'Great War 2', justru itu menyebabkan pemberontakan besar-besar di Dunia Bawah yang merupakan wilayah Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh, setidaknya ada dua kubu yang sedang berseteru mereka adalah 'Anti-Satan Faction' dan 'Old Satan Fraction'**

 **Perang di Dunia Bawah benar-benar membuat banyak iblis-iblis tangguh terbunuh, akhirnya para Anti-Satan Faction memenangkan perang tersebut, tercatat ada empat pahlawan dalam perang tersebut. Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, dan Falbium Glasya-Labolas.** **...**

 **...**

 **Mereka semua adalah para Iblis muda, setelah perang para dewan menunjuk mereka ke-empat pahlawan tersebut untuk menduduki jabatan 'Four Great Satans'. Akhirnya diangkatlah Sirzechs Gremory menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas menjadi Falbium Asmodeus, sedangkan untuk posisi Leviathan sendiri di ambil dari sebuah pertarungan yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Serafall Sitri dan menjadi Serafall mulai saat itu ke-4 pahlawan perang tersebut memerintah dunia bawah. Dan mulai melakukan beberapa revolusi untuk kemajuan kaum iblis**

 **dengan kemajuan iblis membuat kedua fraksi merasa terancam dengan eksistensi iblis akibat gesekan dan konflik kecil mulai sering terjadi ,jika tidak dicegah maka ini akan menimbulkan Great war selanjuntnya**

 **pada saat itu lahirlah Anak yang diramalkan , anak itu akan membawa perubahan besar baik menuju kebaikan maupun keburukan , anak itu sudah diramalkan akan membawa era baru bagi dunia dxd.**

 **Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyodou Issei anak yang akan membawa perubahan ke era lebih baik.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto , Jinchuriki sembilan biju dan hyodou Issei Sang Sekiryuutei , kekuatan mereka akan membawa perubahan besar bagi kelangsungan hidup dunia dxd**

 **Akan tetapi ditengah harapan muncul bahaya pun menghadang mereka . kebangkitan Trihexa dan Kurobi akan membawa masalah besar bagi mereka , ditambah kehadiran para teroris yang meneror kedamaian Dunia...**

 **Mampukah Yongen no kou mewujudkan ramalan itu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Heroes: Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Naruto dan Issei menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

 **Chapter 1 : Rebirth of Legend**

 **Hinata Pov**

Hai Namaku Hasegawa Hinata , aku adalah seorang murid dari Kuoh Gakuen . aku adalah gadis berambut indigo. Berkulit putih seperti susu, memiliki Tinggi badan 165 cm ,lalu aku memiliki mata amethyst atau berwarna lavender tentunya. Disekolah aku kurang memiliki banyak teman , yah soalnya kepribadian aku yang cenderung tertutup dan pemalu . jadi aku terkadang susah dalam masalah bersosialisasi. Walaupun begitu aku merasa brsyukur kok memiliki beberapa teman saja seperti Akeno dan lainnya .

Oh iah kenapa aku bisa bertemenan dengan Himejima Akeno , soalnya aku adalah seorang Miko sama seperti Akeno . lalu kenapa aku bisa bersekolah di sekolah favorit seperti Kuoh Gakuen , soalnya berkat usaha keras aku juga aku berhasil mendapat beasiswa disana .

Oke cukup sekian perkenalan ku

 **Hinata Pov end**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

Pagi yang cerah Kuoh Gakuen. Para siswa-siswi begitu semangat menempuh pendidikan disana , Kuoh Gakuen adalah sekolah yang memiliki jumlah siswi terbanyak di kota Kuoh . kira-kira 7:3 perbandingan antara perempuan dan laki-laki ,hal ini disebabkan sekolah yang dahulunya adalah sekolah khusus wanita tetapi sekarang berkat perkembangan kurikulum pendidikan dizaman globalisasi ini , yayasan sekolah memutuskan untuk mengubah Kuoh Gakuen menjadi sekolah umum .

Dihari pertama nya Hinata masih kebingungan mencari ruang administrasi sekolah tersebut.

'aduh bagaimana ini , sekolahnya luas banget , bisa-bisa aku tersesat nih' pikir Hinata

Hinata berjalan menelusuri lekuk-lekuk sekolah tersebut dan tanpa disengaja dia bertemu dengan 3 orang pemuda dilapangan olah raga .

Hinata pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakan dimana ruang administrasi sekolah kepada 3 orang siswa itu.

"Ano sumimasen , aku murid baru disini , aku bisa bertanya kepada kalian tidak?" ucap Hinata

Ketiga pemuda itu melihat Hinata dengan penuh intens

"Woaaahhh seorang bishoujo berambut indigo ,dengan kulit putihnya dan mata amethyst nya ,serta Oppai indahnya , dia sangat sempurna" ucap pemuda berambut coklat yang model rambutnya mirip dengan captain Tsubasa A.K Hyoudou Issei sambil mengeluarkan seringai mesum nya

"kau benar Issei , dia terlihat sempurna " ucap pemuda botak a.k Matsuda

"99. 85. 97" gumam tidak jelas pemuda berkacamat A.K Motohama.

Hinata betul-betul malu ditatap intens seperti itu .semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah porselennya itu.

"Ano , sumimasen ,apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku" ucap Hinata terbata-bata

'Kawaaaii' ucap batin ketiga pemuda itu.

"Ah nandemonai , Perkenalkan aku Hyodou Issei pria tertampan disekolah ini tentunya" ucap Issei sambil menirukan Pose Guy tentunya

Matsuda dan Motohama hanya sweetdrop mendengar perkenalan Issei itu. Sedangakan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dengan perkenalan Issei itu

"ah hiraukan saja dia , dia kalau habis obat seperti itu Bishoujou-chan , aku Matsuda dan pemuda berkacamata ini Motohama " ucap Matsuda

"Kisama, maksudmu apa dengan kehabisan obat hah , kau pikir aku gila !" ucap Issei

"memang" balas singkat Motohama sukses menimbulkan urat perempatan didahi Issei

"Grrr ,kaliannn!" ucap emosi Issei , rasanya dia ingin sekali memukul wajah kedua sahabatnya itu .

"Ano , sumimasen , jangan bertengkar disini ,tidak baik kalian bertengkar disekolah ,nanti kalian kena hukum bagaimana" ucap lembut Hinata

"Ah , ieee aku tidak bertengkar kok ,bukan begitu Matsuda , Motohama" ucap kikuk Issei

"Ah ,benar kok kami baik-baik saja kok" ucap Matsuda

"benar itu Bishoujou-chan , kami baik-baik saja" ucap Motohama

"Ah kalau begitu bagus deh , Oh iah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri Namaku Hasegawa Hinata . aku murid baru disini. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ucap Hinata

"ah iah Hinata-san , senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Issei mewakili

"Ah Issei-san , Matsuda-san , Motohama-san bisakah kalian menujukan arah ruang administrasi . aku kurang tau dimana arahnya?" tanya Hinata

"Oh tentu , Hyoudou Issei siap membantu" ucap Issei

Tetapi sebelum Issei dan teman mengantarkan Hinata terdengar suara yang membuat Issei dan kawan-kawannya merinding katakutan

"Kalian , bolos lagi rupanya " ucap dingin gadis rambut hitam pendek berkacamata hitam itu

'Simatta ada Kaichou, bisa gawat kalau tertangkap' ucap batin Ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kalian tidak bisa kabur , aku akan menghukum kalian" ucap gadis itu

Tanpa babibu lagi Issei dan kawan-kawannya memutuskan untuk menggunakan jurus kaki seribu . Hinata hanya bengong melihat kejadian itu.

"Hah ,dasar bisa-bisanya mereka kabur , awas saja kalau tertangkap lagi , pasti kujemur di tiang bendera!" ucap Gadis itu

"Ano sumimasen , kenapa mereka kabur?" tanya Hinata

"Ah , soalnya mereka itu membolos dijam pelajaran dan selalu mengintip para perempuan tentunya" jelas gadis itu

Hinata hanya beroh ria mendengar penjelasan gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu

"Lalu , kamu sedang apa disini , ini kan jam pelajaran ?" tanya gadis itu

"Ano sumimasen , aku disini murid baru , aku sebenarnya meminta bantuan mereka untuk menujukan arah dimana ruang administrasi berada ,tetapi mereka malah kabur begitu saja" jelas Hinata

"Oh, begitu rupanya , yah sudah kalau begitu aku antar saja ,kebetulan aku ketua Osis disini , Namaku Sona Sitri, salam kenal " ucap Sona sambil memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ah , Namaku Hasegawa Hinata , salam kenal juga" ucap Hinata

"Oh kamu Hasegawa Hinata , temannya Akeno yah? . " tanya Sona

"yah , aku temannya kok ,kami berdua adalah miko yang mengurus kuil dipinggiran kota Kuoh" ucap Hinata

"Oh begitu , yah sudah mari ketempat ruang administrasi Hinata-san" ucap Sona

"Haiii, Kaichou" ucap Hinata

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasinya Hinata lalu berjalan kekelas barunya

Hinata pun berlari cepat menuju kelas karena menurutnya dia sudah terlambat , cerobohnya dia tak sengaja menabrak pemuda didepan nya itu.

Bruaaggghhhhhhh

"Ittaaii" ucap lirih Hinata

"apa ada yang terluka .sumimasen kalau kamu tertabrak tadi " ucap pemuda berambut merah itu

"ah aku tidak apa-apa kok , maaf kalau tadi aku tak melihat anda , aku sedang terburu-buru " ucap maaf Hinata

"Ah tidak apa , mari aku bantu kamu berdiri" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu

Hinata pun dibantu berdiri oleh pemuda itu

"pekenalkan Namaku Akasuna Sasori , aku murid kelas 12-C" ucap Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku Hasegawa Hinata . murid baru kelas 11-A" ucap Hinata

"Oh , berarti kamu Kohai aku yah , " ucap Sasori

"Ah yah , Sasori senpai bisa tunjukan aku arah kelasku , aku tidak tahu dimana arahnya ,soalnya aku murid baru disini dan lagipula bagian administrasi hanya memberitahuku tentang kelas yang aku masuki nanti" ucap Hinata

"Oh kalau kelasmu itu lurus saja ,nanti pas di ujung sana belok kanan, nanti ada 2 ruang kelas terpisah dari gedung utama , kelas pertama itu adalah kelas 11-A" jelas Sasori

"Ah terima kasih Sasori-senpai , kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" ucap Hinata

"Ah perlu aku antar Hinata-chan " ucap Sasori

"tidak usah ,lagipula ini jam pelajaran sebaiknya Sasori-senpai masuk saja dahulu" ucap Hinata

"Ah yah sudah ,hati-hati yah" ucap Sasori

Hinata lalu pergi menuju ruang kelas yang telah dijelaskan Sasori

"Hnn, Hasegawa Hinata , wanita yang menarik ," gumam Sasori sambil mengeluarkan seringainya

* * *

 **Skip Time.**

Diruang kelas 11-A , guru berambut spike pirang dan memakai masker tersebut sedang menjelaskan pelajaran yang menurut anak didik nya sangat membosankan .

"Hoaaahhh , kapan lah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei selesai ,aku betul-betul ngantuk" gumam Issei

"Kau benar ero-gaki , aku saja sudah mau tidur " ucap pemuda berambut nanas itu

Kakashi mendengar gumamam murid pemalas itu dia pun akhirnya melemparkan kedua penghapus dan beruntungnya lemparan kedua penghapus tepat mengenai wajah Issei dan Shikamaru

"Ittaiii" ucap kedua pemuda itu

"Kalian , mau sampai kapan terus begitu , apa perlu sensei Hukum" ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan seringainya

Issei dan Shikamaru hanya bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Kakashi

"Haahahhaiii" ucap ketakutan kedua pemuda itu

Tok-tok-tok

"sebentar yah murid-murid , Sensei mau melihat dulu siapa yang mengetuk pintu" ucap Kakashi

"Haiii" ucap Kompak para murid kelas 11-A

Kakashi lalu membuka pintu tersebut disana terlihat Hinata sedang berdiri

"Ano sumimasen Sensei, aku murid baru dikelas ini , bolehkan saya masuk" ucap Hinata

"Ah tentu saja , kalau begitu siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi

"Hasegawa Hinata" ucap Hinata

"oh Hinata-san , perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi salah satu guru sejarah disekolah ini , panggil saja Kakashi-sensei, kalau begitu masuklah kekelas " ucap Kakashi

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" ucap Hinata

Hinata lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kelas

"anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru disini,nah Hinata-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Haii sensei. Perkenalkan Namaku Hasegawa Hinata , aku tinggal dikuil pinggiran kota Kuoh, Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucap Hinata dengan lembut

Para murid lalu memperhatikan dengan intens sosok Hinata itu , Hinata malu-malu karena banyak pasang mata memperhatikan nya dengan intens

"Kaawaaiiiii" teriak murid laki-laki kecuali sosok pemuda berambut raven bermodel duck yang sedang cuek dengan perkenalan Hinata tadi

Sedangkan para murid wanita begitu kesal melihat kecantikan Hinata , mereka sangat iri melihat kecantikan alami sosok berambut indigo itu.

"Yare-yare kalau begitu ada yang ingin kalian tanya kan?" ucap Kakashi

"Hinata-chan berapa nomor Hpmu" teriak pemuda dalam kelas

"Hinata-chan apa kamu sudah punya pacar" tanya Issei

Kakashi hanya sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari para murid nya itu

"Kakashi-sensei boleh aku bertanya" ucap pemuda berambut duck itu

"yah , apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sasuke?" ucap kakashi

"Hinata-san ,aku dengar kamu tinggal di kuil ,apa kamu seorang miko?"

"Ah yah aku seorang miko Sasuke-san" ucap Hinata

"setahu aku dikota ini hanya Akeno-senpai seorang miko? " tanya Sasuke

"Oh ,aku miko barukok Sasuke-san" ucap Hinata

"Soukka" ucap singkat Sasuke

"yare-yare kalau sudah tidak ada pertanyaan , kita lanjutkan pelajaran kembali dan Hinata-san silahkan duduk meja nomor 17" ucap Kakashi

"Haiii" ucap kompak para murid

Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju meja nya , Sasuke melihat ada hal yang menarik dalam tubuh Hinata .

'Hnn tampaknya semakin menarik' ucap batin Sasuke melihat Aura yang dipancarkan Hinata

"nah anak-anak silahkan buka halaman 147 ,sensei akan menjelaskan tentang sejarah jepang" ucap Kakashi

"Haiii" ucap kompak para murid

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Setelah setengah hari berlalu Hinata sampailah kedalam kediaman kuil tempat tinggalnya itu. Dia pun lalu menjalankan tugasnya sebagai perawat kuil itu , tugas sehari-hari adalah merawat ,menjaga dan membersihkan kuil yang ia tempati . ia tak pernah mengeluh karena ia merasa menjadi miko merupakan hal yang patut disyukurinya

"Hah akhirnya beres juga ,kalau bersih terlihat menyenangkan" ucap Hinata

"wah kuilnya sudah bersih rupanya , kerja bagus Hinata-chan" ucap wanita tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kuil itu

"Eh Akeno-senpai , sudah berapa lama anda disini?" tanya Hinata

"Oh baru saja kok, maap yah aku terlambat membersihkan kuil ,tadi aku ada tugas diklub jadi tak bisa membantumu Hinata-chan" ucap Akeno

"Ah tidak apa Senpai ,aku mengerti kok , tugas Akeno-senpai kan jauh lebih banyak , aku tak keberatan kok kalau membersihkan kuil ini sendirian" ucap Hinata

"yah sudah ,tapi lain kali aku bantu yah" ucap Akeno

"ah yah senpai , boleh saja kok" ucap Hinata

"lalu bagaimana hari pertamu disekolah Hinata-chan?" tanya Akeno

"ah semuanya baik-baik saja ,.kok . disana aku banyak mendapat kenalan seperti teman sekelas aku kayak Issei, kiryuu , Shikamaru, Sasuke dan megumi ,lalu aku juga sempat berkenalan dengan Sasori-senpai" ucap Hinata

Akeno mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Hinata itu

"Sasori-senpai maksudmu Akasuna Sasori?" tanya Akeno

"yah itu nama lengkap Sasori-senpai" ucap Hinata

"hah kalau begitu ,kamu harus berhati-hati dengan nya Hinata ,dia bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Akeno

"eh kok begitu Akeno-senpai , memang Sasori senpai orang jahat?" tanya polos Hinata

"yah intinya kamu harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu Hinata-chan" ucap Akeno

"yahh ,aku mengerti Akeno-senpai" ucap Hinata

"yah sudah , Hinata maaf aku tak bisa menginap disini ,aku ada keperluan dengan Rias " ucap Akeno

"ah tidak apa-apa kok ,aku paham , sampaikan salam aku sama Rias-senpai yah" ucap Hinata

"yah tentu saja Hinata-chan, kamu juga jaga diri baik-baik yah" ucap Akeno

"ah yah Akeno-senpai" ucap Hinata

Akeno lalu pergi dari kediaman kuil itu , Akeno hanya berpesan untuk mengunci pintu kediaman kuil karena hari sudah malam .

* * *

 **Skip time**

Langit malam begitu terang , karena malam ini bulan purnama begitu cerah menghiasi langit malam. Hinata dengan intens memandangi Bulan yang begitu sempurna

"indah sekali malam ini yah , andai saja aku punya keluarga , aku pasti sekarang menikmati malam ini dengan keluarga ku" guma Hinata

"Oh kami-sama semoga saja ada pemuda yang baik hatinya menerima aku apa adanya . semoga saja ada pemuda yang mencintai ku dengan tulus , semoga saja ada pemuda yang bisa melindungiku" gumam Hinata sambil melihat indahnya bulan purnama itu

Seakan mendengar doa Hinata ,tiba-tiba saja dilangit ada cahaya kunig keemasan sedang membelah langit itu,semakin lama cahaya itu semakin terang dan membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat karena cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan . dan akhirnya cahaya itu menghilang ,disaat bersamaan terdengar sebuah ledakan besar di Hutan belakang Kuil

Blaaarrrrrrrrrrr...

Hinata melihat ledakan begitu besar dari arah hutan , dia pun akhrinya memutuskan untuk pergi mengecek apa yang terjadi disana .

Tap-tap-tapp

Langkah kaki hinata menyelusuri lokasi itu dia melihat api disekeliling Hutan itu ,lama-kelaman api emas itu akhrinya padam dengan sendirinya. Kini terlihat sebuah kawah raksasa . Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mendekati kawah itu

'apa ada meteor jatuh yah ,tapi kok gak kelihatan yah' ucap Hinata memperhatikan kawah itu

begitu sampai di pinggiran kawah itu , Hinata lalu mengarahkan pandanganya kearah kawah itu , dia terkejut bukan main , dia melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan dan kumis tiga diwajah nya sedang tergeletak lemas di tengah kawah itu ,

Hinata lalu memutuskan untuk turun kebawah kawah itu dan melihat sosok pemuda itu

"Eh apa dia sudah meninggal yah" gumam Hinata .

"ehhmmm uhmmm" gumam Pemuda itu

"ah syukurlah dia masih hidup " ucap Hinata .

Hinata lalu mperhatikan nya pemuda itu berpakaian cukup aneh , jubah putih dilengkapi motif garis-garis api dibawah jubahnya lalu dengan jaket Hitam dan celana oranye serta syal merah yang menghiasi lingkar lehernya, dia juga memakai ikat pelindung kepala dengan lambang mirip lambang ia pernah temui dalam buku sejarah miliknya , bisa dibilang pakaian dikenakan pemuda itu sangat kuno. ,tetapi melihat wajahnya ,wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam ,karena ia melihat pemuda . satu kata ia ucapkan dalam batin nya

" tampan" gumam dalam batin Hinata

akhirnya dia memutuskan membawa pemuda itu ,ke Kuil dan merawat pemuda itu

* * *

 **Kuoh Gakuen , ruang klub peneliti ilmu Ghaib**

"Akeno apa kamu merasakan hawa yang begitu kuat disekitar Kuoh?" tanya Rias

"yah Buchou ,aku dapat merasakan nya disaat ledakan besar itu terjadi " ucap Akeno

"kalau begitu tolong kamu selidiki apa yang terjadi , aku takut malaikat jatuh itu menyusup kembali kedalam wilayah ku" ucap Rias

"Baik Buchou" ucap Akeno

* * *

 **Underworld , Gremory palace**

"Grayfia-chan , apa kamu merasakan Hawa yang begitu kuat, disekitar Kuoh?" tanya sosok pemuda berambut merah panjang itu

"dari laporan ada ledakan besar yang menghantam pinggiran kota Kuoh, tapi belum dapat dipastikan ledakan apa itu Sirzechs-sama" ucap Grayfia

"Aku khawatir ada penyusup disekitar wilayah klan Gremory , kalau begitu terus lakukan penyeledikan " perintah Sirzechs

"Hai Sirzechs-sama" ucap Grayfia

* * *

 **Heaven , Tingkat ketujuh**

"Gabriel , apa hasil laporan mu ?" tanya sosok pemuda pirang berambut panjang itu

"ada terjadi ledakan wiliyah teritorial Iblis di kota Kuoh Michael-sama , aku belum dapat memastikan itu ledakan apa, tetapi hawa yang sangat kuat itu berasal dari ledakan itu" jelas Gabriel

"Ini hal rumit ,kalau begitu terus lakukan penyeledikan , aku yakin sosok berhawa kuat ini bila tak ditangani dengan benar ini akan menjadi hal yang membahayakan kelangsungan para malaikat" ucap Michael

"Haii Michael-sama" ucap gabriel

* * *

 **Grigori**

"Azazel-sama tunggu sebentar" ucap Baraqiel

"Hah apa lagi Baraqiel , aku sudah ingin pergi memancing ,kau malah mencegah ku" ucap malas Azazel

"apa kau tak merasakan hawa kuat itu Azazel-sama ?" tanya Baraqiel

"Hah tentu saja aku merasakan nya , lalu apa masalahnya , kau tinggal lakukan penyelidikan saja masalah bereskan , gitu saja kok repot" ucap Azazel

Baraqiel sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Gubernur malaikat jatuh pemalas itu.

"lah apa yang kamu tunggu Baraqiel , lakukan penyeledikan " ucap malas Azazel

"Hah baiklah Azazel-sama" ucap pasrah Baraqiel

* * *

 **Sementara itu di Hutan Kuoh**

tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berdiri dilokasi kawah besar itu

'aneh , tadi aku merasakan hawa kuat dan ledakan besar disini tetapi disini hanya ada kawah raksasa, apa mungkin iblis liar itu sudah pergi , atau ada kemungkinan lain, aku harus menyelidiki hal ini dan menyampaikan kepada Aniki' pikir Sasuke

Wushhhhhhh

Sasuke kemudian menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam menggunakan shunsin miliknya

* * *

 **Skip Time**

3 bulan berlalu Hinata dengan tulus merawat sosok berambut pirang itu , dia sangat berharap pemuda itu lekas bangun dari tidurnya itu. Dan doanya tampaknya terkabul pada saat itu juga

"huh dimana ini , aku berada dimana"ucap pemuda itu baru tersadar dari pingsan nya

"ini kayak nya aku berada disebuah kamar,tapi suasana nya cukup aneh " gumam naruto

kini naruto melihat sebuah kamar yang besar ,dia melihat sekeliling kamar , menurutnya seperti sebuah kamar milik anak perempuan , didalam kamar ,itu dinding kayu berlatar warna lavender lengkap dengan kasur king size berukuran lumayan besar , dekorasi kamar yang begitu rapi , dan banyak sekali bunga lavender disini ..,

"are aku dimana sebenarnya ,ini bukan kamarku "ucap Naruto yang masih terbaring dikasur itu

"Oh kamu sudah bangun yah "ucap Gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender yang masuk kedalam kamar itu

"Hinata-chan "ucap Naruto terkejut bukan main ,karena didepan nya kini ada gadis berpakaian miko yang berambut Indigo ,kulitnya seperti susu dan mata nya memiliki kornea berwarna lavender dan payudaranya aduhai ukaran J-cup .. membuat naruto menjadi tergoda

"Hinata-chan?" ucap ulang Naruto refleks, Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan saat itu juga mata Hinata terbelalak, Semua obat-obatan yang ada di tangannya jatuh, tubuhnya menegang. Bayangkan saja, saat ini, Hinata tengah melihat seorang malaikat dengan iris mata biru safir yang sangat memikat. Tapi kemudian Hinata sadar, bahwa orang yang menyapanya tadi adalah lelaki yang baru saja ia tolong. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata pun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ternyata itu benar kau, Hinata-chan. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini. syukurlah kamu selamat dari serangan Toneri. Omong-omong, ini tempat apa ya, Hinata-chan? " ucap lelaki yang ternyata Naruto dengan wajah Innocent sembari melangkah mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Jangan Mendekat!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh are?" melihat Hinata seperti orang ketakutan, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" seru Hinata mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto-pun tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau kan pacar ku Hinata-chan.. kita kan sudah bersama semenjak di akademi ninja.. dan aku juga tidak akan lupa nama orang yang telah menyatakan cinta padaku saat aku melawan pain.." jawab Naruo dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang sepertinya bukan orang jahat, Hinatapun mulai mencoba berpikir positif.

"Hah.. kau ini bicara apa, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan kau.. darimana asalmu? Kenapa memakai pakaian aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"H-hah? Haha. Kau jangan bercanda, Hinata-chan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau pikir siapa disini yang bercanda,huh?" Tanya Hinata sedikit kesal. Mendengar itu, Naruto tiba-tiba saja ingat akan kejadian saat ia melawan Toneri lalu terlempar dalam cahaya misterius tadi. Dan , tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya  
malah terseret oleh pusaran aneh yang membawanya ke jalur dimensi yang lain.

'J-jangan-jangan… aku….terdampar di dimensi lain,!' batin Naruto gelisah. Wajah Narutopun semakin pucat, dan tak lama setelah itu..

"TIDAAAAKKK..!" teriak Naruto frustasi kemudian langsung jatuh pingsan ditempat.

"Eh?" Hinata yang terkejut dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba pingsan pun langsung refleks menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak menyentuhlantai. Sekilas ia membaca kanji yang ada di punggung jubah Naruto.'Hokage ke 7 ?' pikir Hinata bingung.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu, dengan sigap Hinata langsung menidurkan Naruto di futoonnya dan mengompresnya, berharap ia akan cepat sadar. Hinata pun sadar sudah jam 7 pagi ,ia pun harus berangkat kesekolah, Hinata pun terpaksa meninggalkan Naruto di Kuil tempat tinggal nya ,Tapi tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula dia akan aman karena Naruto ada didalam kuil ...

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 . awal dari sebuah kisah tentang petualangan para pahlawan , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quets**

 **Q: Apakah Hinata tahu kalau Akeno adalah akuma ?**

 **A: untuk sementara Hinata belum tahu kalau Akeno adalah Akuma**

 **Q: author apakah nanti di dunia versi dxd ada Narutonya ?  
A: kalau itu masih kemungkinan hehehe..**

 **Q: Author apakah versi female karakter Naruto ada di dunia dxd ,?  
A: tentu saja ada , itu semua akan muncul dicerita selanjutnya **

**Q: Author kapan Issei beraksi ,aku udah gak sabar?  
A: Sabar-sabar Issei akan beraksi pada chapter berikutnya kok .**

* * *

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Heroes: Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Naruto dan Issei menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Rescue**

 **Mindscape Naruto**

" **hoi Naruto bangunlah ..."ucap kurama .**

Naruto mulai membuka mata blue shapirenya itu ,dia melihat sekelilingnya ,dia hanya melihat tempat yang penuh genangan air dan pipa ,dia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini.

"dimana aku kurama ,apakah aku sudah mati kurama?"tanya naruto ...

 **"apa kau bodoh ,jika kau mati ,aku mungkin tidak akan menyapamu lagi, kau masih hidup naruto. Ini adalah didalam pikiranmu" ucap Kurama**

"Grrr, kisama bola bulu , jangan panggil aku bodoh hah!, lagi pula aku tadi hanya ragu itu aja" ucap Naruto

" **yah benar apa yang dikatakan kurama. Kau masih hidup naruto" ucap Shukaku**

"eh,shukaku apa itu benar ?"tanya naruto

" **yah itu benar Naruto , kau masih hidup karena kami menyalurkan energi kami untuk melindungimu dari Rikudou no fuin pada saat kau menyegel Kurobi "** **ucap Isobu**

Tiba-tiba ditempat itu munculah biju berekor ,dari Shukaku ,Matatabi ,Isobu,Son Goku ,Kokuo ,Saiken ,Chomei ,Gyuuki dan Kurama ., mereka semua telah berada didalam pikiran naruto..

" **yah , apalagi kau menggunakan jurus lubang hitam itu , bisa-bisa kita mati juga akibat jurusmu itu" ucap Son Goku**

"eh Gomen mina , aku terpaksa melakukan itu karena Toneri menggunakan Kurobi untuk menghancurkan Dunia Shinobi , jadi terpaksa aku menyegel monster itu kedalam lubang hitam buatan ku" jelas Naruto

" **Sudah Naruto , yang terpenting Dunia telah selamat dari monster itu " ucap Kokuo**

"arigatou mina , aku selamat berkat kalian" ucap Naruto

" **yah sama-sama gaki ,itu gunanya partner"ucap Kurama**

tiba-tiba seseorang kakek berpakaian putih tradisional khas klan Ootsutsuki yang melayang muncul dihadapan naruto

"lama tidak berjumpa Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Sang kakek tersebut

"kakek, jangan-jangan Hagaromo-jiji" ucap terbata-bata Naruto karena terkejut melihat rikoudou sennin telah dihadapan nya

"yah ,kau benar Naruto ,aku adalah Ootsutsuki Hagaromo atau bisa dibilang rikudou sennin" ucap Hagaromo.

"kakek sekarang bisa beristirahat tenang , aku sudah berhasil mengalah Toneri dan menyegel Tenseigan "ucap Naruto

"Tidak Naruto , Kakek tidak bisa tenang sebelum Kurobi disegel , kakek merasakan Kurobi terbawa kedalam dimensi ini"ucap Hagaromo

"maksud mu Jiji Kurobi yang seharusnya sudah tersegel terlepas lagi" tanya naruto

"yah semua itu benar naruto , Kurobi masih berkeliaran di dunia ini , aku khawatir ada orang yang sengaja memanfaatkan Kurobi dimasa ini"ucap Hagaromo ,...

"lalu banyak hal berubah di masa ini Naruto , aku mengamati dengan jelas ,bahwa dunia ini terancam peperangan yang begitu dasyhat"ucap hagaromo

"maksudmu di masa ini , masih ada peperangan lagi?" tanya Naruto

"yah seperti itu , sebaik nya akan aku jelaskan kronologinya" jelas Rikudou Sennin

Hagaromo pun menjelaskan Kronologi peperangan di masa ini , dimana banyak sekali peperangan yang terjadi seperti Great war , pemberontakan underworld dan lainnya , hagaromo menjelaskan tentang ada nya eksistensi mahkluk supranatural didimensi ini

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memumungut sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Hagaromo

"oh jadi begitu , Trihexa dan Kurobi merupakan ancaman bagi Dunia ini."ucap Naruto

"selain itu ,kamu juga harus berhati-hati dengan Khaos Bridge , organisasi para teroris itu mungkin tak akan tinggal diam dengan keberadaan makhluk tersebut" ujar Hagaromo

"yah aku paham Jiji , lalu soal partner ku bagaimana , apa dia berada didunia ini?" tanya Naruto

"Yah , dia adalah Sekiryuutei , kaisar naga merah yang memiliki kekuatan yang begitu dashyat. Tentunya dia akan membantumu ,tapi sebelum itu aku dan teman ku akan menemuinya sebelum kau berjumpa dengan nya , jadi kau paham Naruto" ucap Hagaromo

"yah aku paham jiji , aku berjanji akan membawa kedamaian bagi dunia baru ini" ucap Naruto

"terima kasih Naruto ,berkat dirimulah harapan dunia yang memiliki kedamaian sejati akan tercipta " Hagaromo

"yah itu memang tugasku ,karena jiji bilang aku adalah anak yang diramalkan "ucap lantang Naruto

Hagaromo hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Jiji aku ingin bertanya apa Rinne Tensei Sharingan milikku masih ada , soalnya aku merasakan mata itu sudah tak bisa dibangkitkan lagi.?" gumam Naruto

"Tidak , Naruto , mata mu masih ada , tapi sekarang kamu hanya bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan dan EMS milikmu , karena kamu telah memakai seluruh kekuatanmu untuk menyegel Kurobi sebelumnya "...

"Berarti aku hanya tinggal melatih kekuatan ku dan stamina ku agar aku bisa menggunakan mata itu kembali.?"tanya Naruto

"yah begitu Naruto ,jadi kau tinggal berlatih untuk mengunnakan kekuatan matamu lagi . " ucap Hagaromo

"Baiklah jiji , aku berjanji ini pasti berhasil " ucap Semangat Naruto

Hagaromo hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari bocah bermata blue shapire itu , dia sekarang yakin bahwa anak dalam ramalan ini betul-betul akan mengubah dunia

" Shukaku , Matatabi ,Isobu ,Son Goku , Kokuo ,Saiken, Chomei ,Gyuuki, Kurama bantulah naruto untuk menyegel Trihexa dan Kurobi" perintah Hagaromo

 **"baik Jiji "** ucap Mereka serempak

"lalu Latihlah Naruto menggunakan kekuatan nya ,agar kelak ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan dengan baik"

" **Haii jiji"** ucap Para biju berekor

"Naruto Tolong selamatkan lah Dunia kembali ,aku percaya generasi mu akan membawa perubahan yang lebih baik bagi dunia"ucap Hagaromo

Naruto pun mengangguk " aku akan berusaha yang terbaik menyelamatkan dunia , aku tidak akan gagal ,karena itu semua adalah jalan ninja ku jiji"

Hagaromo pun melakukan jutsu untuk ,membawa kembali naruto kedunia nyata , seketika munculah cahaya yang ,menyilaukan dan membuat naruto sadarkan dari mimpinya ..

 **Mindscape Naruto Off**

* * *

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

Dikelas Hinata, tengah berlangsung pelajaran sejarah yang disampaikan oleh guru mesum mereka, Kakashi-sensei. Para murid ada yang tidur, ada yang asik berdandan sendiri, ada yang asik makan keripik kentang, dan macam-macam bahkan ada memikirkan hal nista atau mesum , ah bagian terakhir lupakan saja itu. Semua tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru mereka, kecuali Hinata. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan apa yang tengah disampaikan oleh  
gurunya tersebut.

"..dan saat itu wilayah Jepang terbagi menjadi beberapa wilayah. Seperti contohnya Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, dan Amegakure. Diantara wilayah itu, yang akan kita pelajari adalah Konohagakure. Wilayah terkuat yang menurut cerita nenek moyang adalah sarang dari para ninja hebat yang dipimpin oleh seorang ninja terhebat yang disebut Hokage…" Kakashi-sensei terus menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mendengar kata Hokage, tiba-tiba Hinata terlonjak kaget. 'Hokage? Bukankah itu tulisan yang tertulis di jubah lelaki tadi?' batin Hinata tidak percaya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Hasegawa-san?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Umm.. Sensei.., apa sensei bisa ceritakan lebih tentang Hokage?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, baiklah. Karena waktu yang masih cukup lama, akan aku ceritakan." Jawab Kakashi sensei dengan diiringi senyum tipis.

Setelah itu, Kakashi-sensei pun mulai bererita,

"Di sejarah, Hokage yangpernah berkuasa di Konoha ada 10 orang. Dan Konoha mencapai masa keemasannya pada saat Hokage ke tujuh mereka berkuasa. Menurut sejarah Jepang, Hokage ketujuh Konoha adalah Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Bahkan menurut cerita rakyat yang beredar, konon Hokage ketujuh Konoha

..pernah mengalahkan Siluman legendaris Kyuubi dan juga membunuh Iblis Moryou dan juga menyegel kembali Monster yang bernama Juubi serta Kurobi. Hokage ketujuh juga merupakan Hokage termuda sepanjang sejarah Konoha. Ia menjadi Hokage pada usia 19 tahun dan.."

Kakashi-sensei terus bercerita tanpa menyadari ada salah satu muridnya yang tengan terpaku dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut ternganga.

'S-Siapa sebenarnya l-lelaki i-itu..' batin Hinata.

* * *

 **Kuil pinggiran kota Kuoh**

"are , dimana ini " naruto pun tersadar dari siuman nya , mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi ia tersadar kalau dia berada di dimensi lain,.

Naruto melihat keadaan sekitar , rupanya ia masih berada didalam kuil .

"Hah sebaiknya aku harus berkeliling untuk mencari tahu tentang dunia ini"gumam Naruto..

Naruto kemudian bergegas memakai pakaian kebesaran miliknya .

"ok. Aku akan kutinggalkan kunai hiraishin milikku disini jadi aku tak akan tersesat untuk kembali pulang " ucap Naruto sambil meletakan kunai Hiraishin nya

"Ok saatnya berangkat" ucap naruto , naruto pun langsung menghilang seketika.

* * *

 **Kuoh city**

Naruto pun meloncat dari satu gedung kegedung lain nya , dia melihat kota Kuoh begitu megah dan besar , pemandangan yang berbeda dibandingkan konoha , dan akhirnya naruto pun sampai disebuah menara .itu adalah menara Kuoh ,dia pun akhirnya berdiri diatas nya .

"wahhh apakah ini Konoha ,Konoha yang sekarang betul-betul luas yah, mungkin kalau aku tak memberi tanda aku bisa tersesat" gumam Naruto .

"tinggi sekali , dari sini semua orang terlihat kecil yah ,dan kota ini sangat indah rupanya" gumamnya

 **"Oiii Naruto ubahlah dirimu sekarang menjadi tipe sensor , aku merasakan ada hal tak beres dikota ini " seru Kurama**

"baiklah" naruto langsung mengaktifkan bijuu cakra mode miliknya (penampilannya seperti biju cakra mode The Last Naruto the Movie) , dia dapat merasakan sebuah Hawa Jahat, dia pun akhir nya memutuskan untuk memeriksanya .

* * *

 **Sementara itu di Kuoh Gakuen**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dan sekarang, Hinata sedang melewati gerbang sekolah untuk pulang menuju apartemen nya , lalu tiba-tiba

GRUSAK...

Semak-semak di dekat Hinata bergoyang. Seperti ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu. Hinata menengok. Waspada apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan, seorang lelaki berambut merah keluar dari sana. Bajunya berantakan. Penampilannya juga acak-acakkan. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia bukan anak sekolah yang baik. Hinata melotot. Kaget. Ia mundur 1 langkah.

"Ka-kamu..!"

"Hola, Hinata..."sapa lelaki itu. Hinata sungguh ketakutan. Kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu di sini? Apalagi sekolah sudah sepi, tak ada 1 orang pun yang lewat. Satpam sekolah, Izumo dan Kotetsu sedang keluar. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di situ.

"Sa.. Sasori-senpai?! Ma-mau apa kesini?!"tanya Hinata memegang erat-erat tas sekolahnya. Sasori menyeringai.

"Aku hanya mau menyapa kamu, Kohaiku yang manis. Tidak boleh? Aku kan rindu dengan dirimu.."kata Sasori mendekati Hinata.

Hinata tidak suka dengan tatapan Sasori. Yang Hinata tahu, Sasori punya niat buruk dengannya.

"Jangan dekati aku!"teriak Hinata. Sasori menyeringai. Ia sudah didepan Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu saja.."ucap Sasori membuat Hinata merinding. Hinata ingin berlari. Tapi, tangannya digenggam Sasori.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Tolong! Tolo-hmpp!" Sasori membekap mulut Hinata. Menyeretnya ke sebuah gang sempit yang tak jauh dari sekolah tetapi jarang di lalui orang.

Dan, Hinata diseret Sasori menuju sebuah tempat –yang tampaknya bekas ruko- sepi nan kumuh. Gelap. Hinata di dorong Sasori ke sudut tembok. Hinata meringkuk ketakutan. Di belakang Sasori, ada 2 orang lelaki.

' _Kami-sama.. Tolong aku.. ..'_ _ucap lirih batin Hinata_

* * *

 **Gedung Tua pinggiran Kota Kuoh**

disebuah gedung tua disekitar Kuoh,tampak sekolompok penjahat sedang menyekap seorang gadis berambut indigo ,gadis itu benar ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi . 2 orang lelaki yang mencengkram tangan dan kaki Hinata, merebahkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata memberontak. Tapi, 3 banding 1. Sungguh perlawanan yang sia-sia. Sasori menindih tubuh Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Hinata.."ucap Sasori

"kyaaaa. Lepaskan aku kumohon Sasori-senpai"ucap gadis itu. Gadis itu terikat dan disekap disebuah gedung tua  
"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hasegawa Hinata , aku sekarang akan menikmati tubuhmu itu"ucap Pria berambut merah itu

"kyaaa hentikan Sasori-senpai ,kenapa kamu melakukan ini .Sasori-senpai , " ucap hinata sambil menangis

"kan sudah aku bilang , aku sangat tertarik padamu , sekarang aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya "ucap Sasori sambil mengeluarkan seringainya

"He-hentikan! Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Tolong!" teriak Hinata sekencang mungkin. Sasori membekap mulut Hinata.

"Kau lebih manis kalau diam, sayang.. Hahahahaha!" sahut Sasori. Ia menciumi leher Hinata. Hinata tak bisa memberontak. Tubuhnya berat, menahan tubuh Sasori yang besar itu.

Ciuman Sasori turun ke bawah. Tentu Hinata kaget dan berusaha memberontak. Tetapi, 2 lelaki itu mencengkramnya sangat kuat. Sasori terus menciuminya sampai ke dadanya.

"HENTIKAN! Kumohon jangan! KYAAAAA!" jerit Hinata lagi. Sasori tak menggubris. Ia melepaskan ciumannya itu, menatap rok Hinata yang berjingkat hingga setengah paha. Sasori menyeringai mengerikan. Hinata sadar, selanjutnya Sasori akan melakukan apa.

"Jangan! Aku mohon jangan! Sasori-senpai, aku mohon! Jangan lakukan itu!"pinta Hinata ketakutan. Sasori tidak menghiraukannya. Ia berniat membuka rok Hinata hingga...

buakkhhhhhh... bguakkhkkk.. buaaaghhkkkk..

sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu dan 2 orang lain nya..

"ahkkkkhkkkkkk" Sasori dan teman-teman mengeram kesakitan akibat pukulan itu , dia kaget ada orang asing berada ruangan ini.

"kauuu siapa" tanya Sasori yang kaget karena tiba-tiba melihat penampakan asing didepan nya

"Brengsek kau ,beraninya kau mencoba menodai perempuan ,akan ku hajar kau" Seru Naruto

"apa urusan mu ,pergilah ,kalau tidak kau akan mati" gertak Sasori

"Grrr Kisama , Kau tidak akan ku maafkan dasar brengsekk "ucap tegas Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa, tolol! Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku. Cari mati rupanya!" bentak Sasori.

"Deidara , kisame hajar dia"perintah Sasori

Naruto pun akhirnya bertarung menghadapi mereka berdua, deidara melepaskan tinju ke wajah naruto tetapi naruto berhasil menghindar cepat dan tiba-tiba dibelakang nya kisame menebaskan pedang miliknya dan naruto pun berhasil mengelak dan memukul balik perut kisame ,anehnya dengan satu pukulan kisame telah tergeletak lemas.

"Kisame ,sial beraninya kau melukai kisame , kau akan mati"ucap deidara .,

"kita lihat siapa yang akan mati". Seketika deidara mengeluarkan pistol sihir miliknya dan menembak kan nya ke arah Naruto

. dua tembakan pistol itu mengarah ke Naruto tapi dengan biju cakra mode miliknya dia dapat menghindar dan menangkap peluru itu, Deidara terkejut melihat pemuda itu

' Mustahill , ada manusia bisa menangkap peluru sihirku' gumam batin Deidara karena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Deidara menjadi lengah karena dia masih syok dengan kejadian yang dia alami , dia pun akhirnya terkena pukulan telak dari Naruto dibagian perutnya dan seketika Deidara jatuh Pingsan.

Sasori tak menyangka kedua Pendeta suruhan miliknya dikalahkan begitu saja ,

"Sekarang giliranmu"Seringai Naruto .

"baiklah ,kalau itu maumu" gumam Sasori

Sasori kemudian berubah wujud menjadi Malaikat jatuh (penampilan seperti saat melawan Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo di Naruto Shippuden , akan tetapi ditambah sayap malaikat jatuh dipunggung nya) , dia menyeringai jahat kepada Naruto

"Hahaha , ini lah wujudku sebenarnya ,kau pasti kalah Manusia rendahan" ucap Sasori

Hinata pun kaget melihat sosok Sasori yang rupanya adalah Malaikat jatuh . rupanya Nasehat Akeno kepada dirinya terbukti kebenarannya

"jadi benar , kau adalah malaikat jatuh, aku sejujurnya tidak takut dengan mu Datenshi-chan " ucap dingin Naruto

"Hah ,tutup mulutmu dan rasakan ini" ucap Sasori

Sebuah Tombak cahaya pun terbentuk ditangan kiri Sasori. Kemudian Sasori melemparkan tombak itu kearah Naruto.

Wushhhhhhhhhhh

Blllarrrrr

Sasori menyeringai jahat karena tombak nya berhasil membunuh manusia itu ,tetapi perkiraan nya salah ketika terdengar suara

"Hah , kalau ini aku bisa menghindar dengan mudah , nee hanya itu kemampuanmu Datenshi-chan" ejek Naruto

"Grrrr, Kisama . kau membuatku muakkk!" ucap Sasori

Sasori lalu mengaktifkan lingkaran sihirnya ,kemudian dia menghunjamkan 1000 tombak cahaya kearah Naruto

Hinata hanya pasrah melihat pemuda itu akan mati ditangan sasori , akan tetapi

" **Shinra Tensei"**

Wushhhhhhhhhhh...

Seketika jurus naruto berhasil menolakan seluruh Tombak cahaya itu , dan akhirnya Tombak cahaya itu menghilang

Kini terlihat mata Naruto memiliki pola riak air bewarna biru. Sasori hanya menganga melihat kejadian yang dialaminya itu

"Heh , butuh seribu tahun , kau bisa mengalahkan Datenshi-chan" ejek Naruto

Naruto kemudian bergerak untuk menyerang Sasori akan tetapi sebelum memukulnya , Sasori berhasil mangambil Hinata dan menjadikannya sandera

"kalau kau mendekat ,gadis ini akan mati" Seru Sasori sambil menodongkan sebuah Tombak cahaya kekepala Hinata .

" "gadis itu hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah

"dasar pengecut , hah kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain"gumam Naruto

" **Tsukyoumi "**

seketika Naruto mengaktifkan Mata Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya.

Dan Sasori pun terjebak didalam genjutsu miliknya

 **Dunia Tsukyoumi**

"ahh dimana aku "ucap Sasori .

" Selamat datang Datenshi-chan , Kau sekarang berada dalam genjutsu milikku kali ini aku akan menghajar mu dan biar aku jelaskan genjutsu milikku ini memiliki waktu ¾ detik lebih lambat dari waktu dunia nyata ,itu artinya dalam tiap 1 menit kau akan merasakan 120000 siksaan milikku " jelas Naruto

"tidakk ahkkkkkk huaaaaakkkk ahkkkkahggghkkk" jerit Sasori , didunia nyata Sasori pun Akhirnya jatuh dan terkulai lemas akibat Tsukyoumi milik Naruto..

 **Didunia Nyata**

sementara Hinata masih apa yang berambut indigo itu hanya menangis ,ia tak menyangka ada yang berani menolongnya.

Naruto pun akhirnya menghampiri gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan!"ucap Naruto ..

"hiks... hiks ...aku takut. Aku takut .. Aku tidak mau berada di sini!"ucap spontan Hinata dan dia langsung memeluk itu masih syok dengan apa yang menimpanya.

"Ya, aku sudah di sini, Hinata-chan.. Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang Hinata-chan , aku janji akan melindungi dari Orang jahat itu . " Seru Naruto

mendengar hal itu Hinata kali ini merasa sangat nyaman dengan sosok pemuda yang baru dikenalnya

Naruto membuka jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Hinata yang acak-acakkan .

"ini pakailah jaketku dulu untuk menutupi tubuh mu ,tak elok jika terlihat sama orang lain"ucap Naruto.

"ah iyah ." ucap Hinata ,lalu ia memakai jaket naruto untuk menutupi pakaian nya yang sudah koyak itu

"terima kasih telah menolongku" ucap Hinata .

"ah iah tidak apa-apa, aku juga tulus menolongmu kok" ucap Naruto

Naruto lalu menonaktifkan mata EMS miliknya ,matanya kini berubah kembali menjadi mata blue shapire .

Hinata Pov

Hinata melihat mata itu terpana ,betapa indahnya mata pemuda itu , dan dia dalam hanya bergumam 'Tampan' itulah gumam hinata dalam batin nya

'Oh tuhan , Pemuda ini betul sangat tampan , Mata nya bagaikan permata berlian berwarna blue Shapire , Rambut pirang panjang nya tergerai angin ,Wajah dengan tiga garis kumiss dan kulit tan nya menambah ketampanan nya dan rasanya aku sudah kenal betul dengan wajah miliknya tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Oh kami-sama ,rasa nya aku ingin pingsan melihatnya' batin Hinata

Hinata Pov end

Sementara naruto juga memandangi gadis itu sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang mengingatkan gadis ini dengan hal yang dipikirkan Naruto,lalu Naruto memperhatikan sosok Hinata. Manis, berambut panjang, dengan wajah yang polos. Benar-benar mirip dengan Pacarnya dulu. Mata Lavender yang cantik, rambut indigo panjangnya yang anggun, dan wajah polosnya dia benar mirip dengan Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto Pov

'oh kami-sama dia benar-benar mirip Hinata , mata nya berwarna lavendernya , sekarang aku merasakan rasanya dia itu Hinata, dari Sosoknya Manis berambut panjang dengan wajah polosnya ,rambut indigo panjangnya juga anggun ,semuanya mirip Hinata ,apakah dia itu pacarku dulu Kami-sama.'

Naruto Pov end

Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan pemikiran nya sejenak tentang gadis dihadapan nya .Hinata masih saja melihat naruto ,akhrinya naruto memutsukan untuk bertanya kepadanya

"Oh Oii kenapa kamu melamun melihat wajahku ,apa ada yang salah hah?"tanya Naruto mendengar pertanyaan naruto ,Hinata membuyarkan kembali lamunannya ,

"eh ano-ettoo aku lihat kamu itu sangat familiar bagiku tapi aku tak bisa mengingat nya" ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"Oh begittu kah ,kamu juga mirip dengan orang familiar bagiku kok"ucap Naruto

"benarkah ,kenapa kita berpikir sama, padahal kita belum berkanalan yah"ucap gelagapan Hinata

"iah ,yah sudah tidak apa-apa , Oh yah Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto ,aku adalah Hokage ke 7 " ucap Semangat Naruto.

"etto- aku aku aku..."ucap hinata terbata.

'ayo hinata sebutkan namamu' gumam batin hinata

"Namaku Hasegawa Hinata" ucap Hinata

" Yo Hasegawa Hinata-chan Salam kenal yah" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khas miliknya

Hinata melihat senyum itu betul-betul mengingatkan sesosok yang menghantui ingatan nya tapi tetap saja melihat wajah Naruto Wajah gadis itu memerah. Dan Naruto menyaadari hal itu.

"Kau kenapa?Sakit?Wajahmu merah sekali. " Naruto memegang kening gadis itu.

"Uhm... ahh aku.. aku...ti-tidak.. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok... " kata gadis itu gelagapan karena telapak tangan pemuda itu menyentuh keningnya.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin bertanya ,kenapa kamu bisa tahu aku dalam keadaan bahaya ?" tanya gugup Hinata

"oh itu ,karena aku merasakan hawa jahat disekitar sini ,dan juga Kurama dia telah mengasih tahuku "ujar Naruto

"Kurama itu siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran. Dia merasa Kurama kata yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Oh nanti akan Ku ceritakan kok padamu Hinata" ujar Naruto .

"Oh iyah Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"yah sudah kalau begiitu ,sekarang Aku gendong kamu ke rumahmu,kamu pasti masih lelah untuk berjalan ?"tawar Naruto. Hinata membelalakan mata lavendernya.

"Ti-tidak usah.. Nanti merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun... aku masih bisa jalan kok "tolak Hinata halus sambil memutar-mutar kedua telunjuknya

"Tidak! bagi Uzumaki Naruto ,tak ada kata penolakan Hinata-chan , ini sekalian juga kulakukan untuk berterima kasih kepadamu ,karena kamu telah menolong aku Sebelumnya! Ayo Hinata-chan !"ucap Naruto ,

"Tapi-tapi..."ucap Hinata tanpa persetujuan Naruto sudah membopong Hinata

"Baiklah, bersiaplah Hinata-chan! Pegangan yang erat!" seru Naruto sambil membopong Hinata ala bridal style.

Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bungkam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kyaa!" pekik Hinata saat Naruto tiba-tiba melompat dengan kecepatan tinggi diatas gedung-gedung di Kuoh.

Bagaimana kelanjutan petualangan Naruto dan kawan-kawan ikuti cerita selanjutnya

Tobe Continued...

* * *

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 . awal dari sebuah kisah tentang petualangan para pahlawan , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quets**

 **Q: Apakah ada versi Naruto lain nya didalam dunia dxd?**

 **A: kemungkinan sih ,Author lagi mempertimbangkan nya**

 **Q: Author kapan Issei beraksi ,aku udah gak sabar?  
A: Sabar-sabar Issei akan beraksi pada chapter berikutnya kok .**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

* * *

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Naruto : Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Sasuke menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lain nya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fic lain nya**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : New Student**

 **Kuil Miko**

Hari menunjukan awan biru dan matahari mulai tenggelam ,naruto pun mulai sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap

Tsiiinggggggggggggggggg

Naruto dan Hinata pun tiba di apartemen

"nah sudah sampai Hinata-chan"ucap cengiran Naruto

"sekali lagi terima kasih yah Naruto-kun udah menyelamatkan ku "ujar Hinata yang masih memeluk Naruto secara spontan karena dia takut terjatuh pada saat Naruto membopongnya ,bahkan saking terlalu eratnya dekapan Hinata tak terasa payudara gadis itu bersentuhan pada dada bidang Naruto ,akibatnya hal itu pikiran naruto mulai bertarung dengan hawa nafsu nya melihat gadis seksi seperti Hinata

 **Naruto pov**

'Kusooo..Hinata ,kenapa sih kamu begitu manis ,seksi lagi, bisa ambruk pertahanan ku kalau dia terus seperti ini 'ucap Batin naruto Naruto ..

 **Naruto pov end**

"eh maaf kan aku hinata ,tapi kamu bisa melepaskan pelukanmu kita sudah sampai kok" ucap Naruto

seketika Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan nya lalu wajahnya menjadi blushing . karena dia memeluk laki-laki pirang Naruto pun menurunkan Hinata secara lembut. Keheningan pun tercipta diantara keduanya

"ku kira kamu itu Hyuuga Hinata pacar aku dulu"ucap lirih Naruto memecah keheningan

Mendengar hal tersebut semakin membuatnya bingung karena dia bukanlah yang dia dimaksud oleh pemuda itu, Hinata pun memutuskan menjelaskan tentang dirinya kepada pemuda itu

"aku bukan Hyuuga Hinata ,kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku ini Hasegawa Hinata " ucap Hinata

"Oh begitu , maafkan aku mungkin aku kira kamu Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan mengeluarkan cengiran khas dia.

 **Hinata Pov**

'oh Kami-sama naruto begitu tampan yah' gumam batin Hinata

bagaimana tidak dia jatuh hati dengan naruto ,rambut pirang indahnya,mata blue shapire dengan kulit tan dan wajah coolnya serta garis kumis yang menambah semakin keren nya pemuda itu..

 **Hinata pov end**

"eh Hinata kenapa kamu melamun lagi melihat wajahku , ada yang salah diwajahku?"tanya Polos Naruto

mendengar hal itu membuat gelagapan Hinata , muka nya kini memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"eh –eh bukan apa-apa, tidak ada yang salah kok" jawab terbata-bata Hinata

"lalu bagaimana aku bisa berada disini Hinata ,apa kamu bisa jelaskan Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"eh itu anoo sebenarnya ..."cerita Hinata

Hinata kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi , mulai dari jatuhnya Naruto dilangit sampai Hinata memutuskan untuk merawat Naruto

"Oh jadi begitu terima kasih yah sudah menolongku Hime " ucap Naruto

mendengar naruto menggunakan kata Hime dipanggilan kepadanya dia menjadi sangat malu, muka nya merah padam .

"eh sama-sama Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"eh lalu apa kamu tinggal sendirian disini Hime"tanya naruto "anoo sebenarnya sih ada senpaiku tinggal disini ,tapi berhubung dia banyak keperluan diklub jadi dia tak tinggal disini "ucap Hinata .

"lalu apa kamu memiliki keluarga Hinata " tanya Naruto

"ehmm aku tidak ingat seperti apa keluargaku , aku disini hanya ada Akeno-senpai aja " ucap lirih Hinata

"eh ,maaf Hinata-chan ,maaf aku tidak sengaja mengusik hal tidak enak bagimu" ucap maaf Naruto

"ah tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun ,aku tidak mempermasalahkan kannya kok" ucap Hinata

"yang aku ingat aku ini hanya seorang Miko bersama Akeno-senpai tentunya" ucap Hinata

"are Hinata-chan ,apa yang dimaksud Miko itu?"tanya Polos naruto

"Hihi masa Naruto-kun tidak tahu ,Miko itu bisa dibilang penjaga kuil "jelas Hinata

"Oh begitu"ucap Naruto masih memikirkan apa yang maksud Miko itu

"yah begitu ,Miko juga bertanggung jawab dalam pelaksanaan kegiatan dikuil kok"ucap Hinata

"Oh begitu ,tapi kasian juga Hinata-chan disini ,walau ada Akeno-senpai tapi dia jarang datang kesini ,pasti Hinata-chan kesepian yah "ucap Naruto .

Hinata pun hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata naruto ,benar saja dia betul-betul merasa kesepian karena tak ada kehadiran keluarga menemaninya selama ini. melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata ,naruto berinisiatif untuk menghiburnya

"Eh Hinata-chan jangan bersedih ,aku akan jadi teman mu untuk menemani mu,jadi kamu tidak perlu bersedih lagi yah Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou Naruto-kun terima kasih banyak" ucap Hinata

"tidak usah begitu Hinata-chan aku masih ada hutang budi terhadapmu karena kamu menyelamatkan ku"ucap Naruto

"ah itu tidak usah dipermasalahkan Naruto-kun ,aku tulus menolongmu kok" ucap Hinata

"yah sudah ,oh iah sebenarnya aku sudah berapa lama disini Hinata-chan"tanya Naruto

"oh kurang lebih sudah 3 bulan Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata .

"Uaapaa!" ucap Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hinata ,

"eh ada yang salah Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata .

"lalu siapa yang mengganti pakaian ku selama 3 bulan ?" tanya Naruto ,

"oh kalau itu juga aku ,kan gak mungkin kamu terus memakai pakaian yang sama nanti lukamu malah terkena infeksi "ucap Hinata..

mendengar hal itu naruto jadi blushing berat dan mukanya merah padam,bagaimana tidak , ada wanita seksi yang sudah berhasil menelanjanginya walau Cuma mengganti pakaian nya ,naruto pun akhrinya berbicara setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikiran nya

"Gomen ne, aku sudah merepotkanmu Hinata-chan , " ucap maaf Naruto

"kan sudah aku bilang aku tulus kok menolongmu dan naruto-kun juga telah menolongku kok"ucap Hinata . ...

"Oh ya, Naruto-kun.. omong-omong Naruto-kun malam ini mau tidur dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku ingin tidur di atas Gamabunta, tapi ternyata tadi saat aku summon tidak bisa. Mungkin karena berbeda dunia." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti yang dimaksud naruto, Hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun tidur disini saja? Kebetulan dikuil ada 2 kamar, kamu bisa tidur dikamar satu laginya" Ucap Hinata menawarkan.

"Wah, arigatou Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan memang gadis paling baik yang pernah aku temui, hontou ni arigatou Hinata-chan! " ucap naruto.

Mendengar pujian naruto, wajah Hinata pun langsung merona tingkat akut..mereka pun terhanyut dalam keheningan ,tiba-tiba ada suara aneh memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

..kruukkk.

bunyi itu berasal dari perut naruto , memang perut naruto tidak bisa kompromi dengan keadaan

"Hihi Naruto-kun apa kamu lapar ?"ucap Hinata terkikik geli

sementara naruto hanya memasang wajah malunya akibat suara perutnya terdengar oleh Hinata.

"ah ia aku lapar Hinata"ucap terbata-bata naruto .

"oh yah sudah aku sudah siapkan ramen buatmu,kebetulan tadi aku masak ramen tapi kayaknya porsi nya lebih deh ,jadi ayo kita makan bersama"ucap Hinata

"wah benarkah , kamu baik sekali Hinata-chan "ucap Naruto

"iah ayo Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"Haiii Ramen aku datang" Seru semangat Naruto

sementara Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Naruto

 **Skip time**

"Huahh kenyanggg nya " seru naruto sambil memegang perut buncitnya.

Hinata pun terheran-heran melihat Naruto ,dia sudah menghabis kan hampir 10 mangkuk ramen ,sedangkan dirinya masih setengah mangkuk saja belum habis

"Naruto-kun banyak banget makan nya"ucap Hinata ..

"hehehehe gomen Hinata-chan abis udah 3 bulan aku belum makan"seru naruto

"oh iah Naruto-kun kan pingsan 3 bulan pasti kelaparan banget yah"ucap Hinata

" yah heheh gomen yah Hinata-chan"ucap Naruto .

"yah tak apa kok. Lalu Naruto-kun kamu sebenarnya berasal dari mana , kok kamu tiba-tiba keluar dari cahaya itu ?"tanya Hinata

"Oh sebenarnya cerita nya panjang , apa kamu mau menderngarnya Hinata-chan"tanya Naruto .

"oh tentu saja Naruto-kun ,jadi ceritakanlah padaku" ucap Hinata ."sebenarnya aku berasal..." terang Naruto.

Naruto pun menceritakan tentang asal –usul nya dan mengapa dia berada dimasa ini.

"Begitulah ceritanya Hinata-chan"terang Naruto

"Aku gak percaya kalau Naruto-kun dari dimensi lain., Ini sangat membingungkan"ucap Hinata

"tapi itulah kebenaran nya Hinata-chan"ucap Naruto?

"terus Kurama itu adalah Rubah yang tinggal dalam tubuhmu"tanya Hinata

"yah ,.lebih tepatnya Kurama adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan ,"ucap Naruto.

"lalu apakah Naruto-kun tidak takut kalau dijauhi sama orang-orang kalau tahu ada siluman ditubuh Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata Polos terhadap Naruto .

"tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu ,sejak kecil aku selalu dijauhi penduduk desa ,karena hal itu, tapi aku merasa senang dengan hal itu ,karena sebelum aku menjadi Jinchuriku Kyuubi ,hatiku sudah terisi oleh kedua kasih Orang tuaku , yah mereka yang mengorbankan diri mereka demi aku, dan Desa Konoha" seru Naruto..

melihat naruto berkata seperti itu Hinata merasa terharu dan menitikan air mata. karena baginya penderitaan Naruto jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dengan nya ,bahkan Naruto lebih tegar dibandingkan dirinya yang terkadang selalu mengeluh kepada Kami-sama..

"eh Hinata–chan kok kamu malah menangis lagi ,kamu itu jelek tau kalau menangis"ujar Naruto yang mengusap lembut air mata Hinata.

mendapat perlakuan itu sontak rona merah pun muncul di wajah Hinata.

 **Hinata pov**

'oh kami-sama apa aku jatuh cinta sama Naruto-kun,Setiap aku melihat wajahnya ,jantungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang' gumam batin Hinata

 **Hinata pov end**

"eh ,iah maaf kalau aku jadi menangis ,kamu betul hebat Naruto-kun dan lebih tegar"ujar Hinata

"tidak juga kok , aku hanya berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri Hinata-chan"ujar Naruto.

"oh yah maaf yah aku sudah mengantuk Hime , aku tidur duluan yah "ucap Naruto.

"oh yah tidak apa-apa kok, Ohayosumi Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata .

"Ohayosumi Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

 **Skip time Keesokan harinya**

Matahari sudah menyinari kota tokyo. Hinata sudah bangun sejak jam 5 pagi sudah menyiapkan sarapan , mencium aroma masakan naruto pun terbangun.

"aree. Bau ramen . arahnya dari dapur"ucap naruto ,akhirnya naruto pun menghampiri dapur.

"eh Naruto-kun sudah bangun ,"ucap Hinata

"oh iah ,mencium bau ramen jadi bangun deh"ucap naruto sambil menyunggingkan gigi putihnya.

"Nah ,Naruto-kun mandi dulu baru sarapan yah"ucap Hinata . "haii"ucap Naruto

 **Skip time**

"Naruto-kun maap yah maaf tadi aku berpikir kamu itu orang jahat ,tapi kamu itu udah menolong aku "ucap Hinata

"oh tidak ,apa-apa Hinata-chan"ucap Naruto sambil menyuruput ramen nya.

"ahh kenyang nya" ucap naruto

 **"** Eh? Hinata-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat Hinata tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Tentu saja mau ke sekolah, Naruto-kun."

"Oh ke sekolah ,sekolah itu apa sih Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto .

"eh Naruto-kun tidak tau arti sekolah, sekolah itu dimana tempat seseorang memperoleh ilmu dan belajar"ucap Hinata

"kalau begitu Aku juga mau ikut ke sekolah sekolah!" seru Naruto semangat. Mendengar itu, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Tidak boleh Naruto-kun., di sekolah, hanya para murid yang boleh masuk. Orang asing tidak boleh masuk." Ucap Hinata member penjelasan.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku akan mendaftar menjadi murid!" ucap Naruto enteng.

"Eh?" mendengar itu, Hinata tentu saja kaget.

"Kalau ingin menjadi murid itu ada syaratnya, Naruto-kun.. pertama, ada orang tua atau wali, kedua, harus melalui tes masuk terlebih dahulu" Uja Hinata menjelaskan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

Dengan sekejap mata, Naruto membentuk sebuah segel dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan..

 ***Pooff***

muncul seorang sosok kembar Naruto tepat di samping Naruto. Hinata tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak terbelalak.

 ***Pooff***

dan lagi-lagi sosok kembaran Naruto itu hilang dalam asap, dan setelahnya, muncul seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan wajah mirip Naruto minus tiga garis kembar di pipinya dan kulit tannya.

"Nah, dengan Kagebunshin No Jutsu dan Henge No Jutsu, beres! Ini dia waliku! Namikaze Minato!" ucap Naruto bangga seraya memamerkan senyum rubah miliknya.

Hinata yang melihat itu, hanya mampu terbengong-bengong, antara takjub, kaget, dan tidak percaya.

"Nah, Hinata-chan.. apa tes masuk ke sekolah itu?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah! Iya, ada dua cara tes masuk. Yang pertama jalur akademik, kau harus melalui tes untuk menguji kemampuan otakmu. Atau yang kedua, jalur non-akademik, kau akan diuji kemampuan fisik serta mentalnya. Jika mendapat nilai sempurna di salah satu jalur itu, maka kau akan bersekolah dengan Gratis sampai kau lulus." Terang Hinata pada Naruto.

Mendengar ada jalur yang akan menguji kemampuan fisik, tentu saja senyum langsung berkembang diwajah sang pahlawan dunia shinobi itu

"Ah! Baiklah itu soal mudah! Sekarang, ayo kita ke sekolah, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Hh.. baiklah., tapi aku mohon Naruto-kun jangan membuat masalah di sekolah nanti." Ujar Hinata pasrah. Dapat dilihatnya senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah tampan Naruto. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka segera berangkat menuju Kuoh Gakuen. **  
**

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, entah berapa banyak orang yang tak henti-hentinya menatap Naruto dan Hinata. Ya, jelas saja, siapa yang tidak heran melihat lelaki tampan memakai jubah merah dan memliki motif lidah api hitam dibagian bawahnya di tengah kota elit seperti Kuoh? Tapi seakan tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya, Naruto dengan santainya terus berjalan menuju 'calon' sekolah barunya.

* * *

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

Sesampainya di Kuoh Gakuen, Naruto dan Hinata segera di sambut oleh sosok berambut soft pink yang dengan semangatnya berlari kearah Hinata dan Naruto berada.

" Hinata-chaannn..!" teriak sosok berambut soft pink itu pada Hinata. Hinata yang tahu siapa yang memanggilnya, hanya melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lembut kearah sosok tersebut.

Naruto yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pink yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget, menemukan sosok pujaan hatinya diwaktu kecil ada didimensi ini, tentu saja mengagetkan. Mendengar namanya di sebut, Sakura segera menengok kearah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di samping Hinata.

"Kyaaaaa…! Tampan sekali..!" jerit Sakura histeris. Hampir saja ia pingsan dengan hidung berdarah kalau tadi ia tidak ingat dengan gengsinya sebagai murid elite di sekolah ini.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura bertingkah aneh, hanya memiringkan kepalanya,tanda bingung.

'Ah ya! Ini kan bukan Sakura-chan yang aku kenal! Pantas saja sikapnya aneh.' Batin Naruto menyadari keanehan sikap Sakura.

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan.. perkenalkan, ini Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata memperkenalkan Sakura pada Naruto. Dengan wajah merona Sakura pun menjabat tangan Naruto sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Setelah itu, Sakura pun langsung pamit pada Hinata duluan karena ia mengaku sedang di tunggu seseorang. Setelah Sakura pergi, Hinata dan Naruto segera bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk 'membuat' Minato palsu. Setelah berhasil menduplikat orang tuanya, Naruto segera menghadap kepala sekolah, sedangkan Hinata hanya menunggu di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Sapa seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Hinata.

"Ah, Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" sapa Hinata balik kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata

"Hanya menunggu temanku yang sedang mendaftar." Jawab ria lembut. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke dan Hinata berbincang, Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang tengah mengeluh.

"Sialan si Baa-chan., tidak di duniaku, tidak di dunia sini, sama-sama galak.." gumam Naruto seraya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Melihat Hinata tengah berbincang akrab dengan seseorang yang Naruto kenal dengan  
Sasuke, entah kenapa naruto merasa tidak senang.

"Ohayou,Teme!" seru Naruto. Sasuke dan Hinata pun refleks menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Siapa orang aneh itu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

"Oh., dia temanku, namanya Uzumaki Naruto.." jawab Hinata.

"Hoi Teme! Kenapa kau diam saja saat di sapa,hah!" Seru Naruto saat telah berada di samping Sasuke.

"Ck, Urusatonkachi." Gumam Sasuke, namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto maupun Hinata.

"Grrr.. apa kau bilang teme!"bentak Naruo

Setelah itu, mereka –NaruSasu- langsung mendeathglare satu sama lain, mungkin jika di ibaratkan anime, akan muncul aliran listrik diantara kedua mata mereka. Menyadari hawa yang tak mengenakkan, Hinata segera menarik tangan Naruto seraya berpamitan pada Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku duluan." Ucap Hinata seraya menarik tangan Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke yang tampak cemburu saat melihat Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto.

 **Skip time**

"Jadi.. bagaimana hasilnya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto saat mereka telah menjauh dari tempat Sasuke berada dan sekarang keduanya tengah berjalan santai menuju ke lapangan olahraga.

"Yah. semuanya berjalan lancar, walaupun si nenek galak itu tidak bisa diam. Dan ia juga bilang aku bisa mengikuti tes masuk non-akademik hari ini juga, karena kebetulan gurunya sedang santai." Jawab Naruto dengan nada santai.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, Hinata sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu.. sekarang Naruto-kun akan langsung mengikuti tes masuknya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, nenek itu bilang guru yang akan mengetesku sudah menunggu di lapangan olahraga." Jawab Naruto. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya telah sampai di lapangan olahraga.

"Eh.. bukannya itu Guy-sensei?" terka Naruto.

"Eh? Naruto-kun juga mengenalnya?" Tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ya, di duniaku ia adalah guru yang paling bersemangat dan selalu menyerukan semangat masa mudanya itu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

'Wah, sama persis seperti yang disini.' Batin Hinata takjub.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menuju Guy-sensei sedangkan Hinata kembali ke kelasnya karena bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai telah berbunyi.

"Ohayaou, Guy-sensei…" Sapa Naruto pada gurunya itu.

"Ohayou! Wah, jadi kau yang akan mengikuti tes non-akademik ini ya! Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang masuk melalui jalur ini!" jawab Guy-sensei bersemangat.

"iya, begitulah Guy-sensei. Perkenalkan, Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Wah, penampilanmu nyentrik juga yah!" ucap Guy-sensei setelah melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"Baiklah Naruto, Karena ini adalah tes fisik dan mental, maka kau akan di tonton oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini dalam menjalani tes fisikmu." Ucap Guy-sensei menerangkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto menirukan gaya Shikamaru, "Hah Merepotkan."

* * *

Setelah pengumuman yang disiarkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah oleh Guy-sensei, semua murid-pun berkumpul di pinggiran lapangan olahraga yang luasnya minta ampun untuk melihat 'calon' teman mereka yang akan menjalani tes masuk non-akademik.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya telah berkumpul, mari kita sambut 'penantang' kita tahun ini, Uzumaki Naruto!" seru Guy-sensei penuh semangat melalui microphone-nya.

"Yeeeeeeeeeee..!" teriak semua murid girang. Selain lolos dari pelajaran yang membosankan, mereka akhirnya bisa mendapat tontonan yang mengasyikkan. Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang berani mendaftar ke sekolah ini dengan jalur non-akademik karena sekolah ini terkenal dengan tes masuk non-akademiknya yang bagaikan penyiksaan fisik dan mental.

Setelah semua teriakkan para murid laki-laki mereda, kini giliran teriakkan para murid perempuan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kyaaaaaa! tampannya..!" kira-kira seperti itulah jeritan histeris para siswi Kuoh Gakuen saat melihat Naruto berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan dengan masih  
menggunakan jubah Hokage kebanggaannya. Naruto kini sedang berhadapan dengan guru beralis tebal itu ..

"Yoo! Naruto! Sekarang tugasmu adalah, berlari memutari lapangan sebanyak 1000 kali, kemudian mencabut semua rumput yang ada di lapangan ini, di lanjutkan dengan push-up, sit-up, back up , squad jump masing-masing 10000 kali" Seru Guy sensei dengan semangatnya.

Para siswa yang mendengarnya langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan, sedangkan para siswinya hanya menatap penuh rasa iba.

'Semoga Naruto-kun bisa melalui tes ini dengan sempurna, Kami-sama.' Doa Hinata dalam hati saat melihat Naruto tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulai lari keliling lapangan yang luasnya minta ampun itu. Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di samping Hinata hanya berteriak-teriak menyemangati Naruto.

Awalan yang Naruto gunakan saat akan memulai lari sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Naruto sedikit menekuk lututnya dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Sedangkan kedua tangannya di biarkan terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya.

'Dasar pemula' batin semua siswa sambil menyeringai. Tapi dibalik semua itu, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, seorang pemuda berambut duck raven A.k Sasuke, tengah memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. 'Bukankah itu gaya Ninja saat berlari?' batin orang itu sambil terus mengamati Naruto.

"Baiklah! Jika Kau bisa menyelesaikan semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam, kau akan di terima disini dan akan bersekolah GRATIS!" seru Guy-sensei penuh semangat. Semua siswa kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'1 jam.. tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa melakukannya. Kecuali jika ia adalah seorang superman.' Batin salah seorang siswa meremehkan. Dan sepertinya ia akan segera menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Baiklah Naruto, Bersedia! Siap..! dan… Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!"Seru guy-sensei memberi aba-aba.

Dan dengan aba-aba aneh itu, Narutopun segera berlari mengitari lapangan dengan sangat cepatnya. Semua mata langsung membelalak melihatnya.

Gerakan Naruto sungguh sangat cepat, mengingatkan mereka pada salah satu anime yang pernah mereka tonton, yang berjudul 'Eyeshield 21'. Dan, siswa tadi sepertinya harus segera menelan kembali kata-katanya. Hanya dengan waktu lima menit, Naruto telah berhasil menyelesaikan 1000 putaran!

sedangkan ditempat berbeda terdapat 3 great Onee-sama sedang memperhatikan Naruto,Gadis pertama berambut crimson merah , gadis kedua berambut biru gelap dan gadis ketiga berambut hitam pendek tengah memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens.

"Buchou, kalau dilihat Pemuda berambut pirang bukan manusia biasa." Ucap Akeno

"Kau benar Akeno, dia betul-betul menarik" ucap Rias sambil memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens

"apa kau berpikir untuk menjadikan nya budakmu Rias?" tanya Sona dengan nada sarkatisnya

"yah kita lihat saja nanti Sona" ucap Rias

Guy-sensei yang melihat Naruto telah menyelesaikan larinya hanya dengan waktu lima menit, sempat menganga tak percaya sebelum kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh semangat.

"Woowww! Luar biasa! Semangat masa muda yang membara!" seru Guy-sensei dengan semangatnya, memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda karena banyaknya siswa yang hanya bisa cengo aksi Naruto.

Sekarang, Naruto tengah memulai mencabuti rumput yang memenuhi lapangan sepakbola yang luasnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh tersebut.

'sepertinya ini akan merepotkan.' Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

Dengan gerakan yang tak dapat dipercaya oleh akal sehat manusia, Naruto mulai mencabuti rumput yang memenuhi lapangan bola itu. Dan hanya dengan waktu 5 menit, Naruto telah menyelesaikan tantangannya yang kedua.

Lagi-lagi semua murid dibuat shock dengan aksi Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto segera bergegas untuk menyelesaikan tantangannya yang ketiga. Push-up, Sit-up, Back-up sebanyak seribu kali tak terasa bagi sorang Uzumaki Naruto. Hanya dengan waktu 10 menit.

Naruto telah berhasil menyelesaikan tantangannya yang ketiga. Dan., keseluruhan waktu yang digunakan naruta adalah..25 menit!

"Yooossshhh! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Naruto girang dari tengah lapangan sambil mengelap butiran keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"Yooo! Selamat Naruto! Kau berhasil menyelesaikan Test masuk non-akademik! Kau, hari ini juga, dinyatakan DITERIMA menjadi murid Kuoh Gakuen dan akan dibebaskan dari semua biaya sekolah!" teriak Guy-sensei dari microphone-nya yang langsung disambut teriakan bahagia dari para siswi dan Naruto, serta teriakan kecewa dari para siswa Kuoh Gakuen.

'Jadi..namanya Naruto,huh? Tampak dia calon potensial untuk budak baru ku.' Ucap batin Rias memperhatikan Naruto

"Akeno , ayo kita pergi" ucap Rias

"haii , Buchou" ucap Akeno

 **Sementara itu**

" Hinata-channn…! Lihat..! Aku Berhasil..!" teriak Naruto dari tengah lapangan ia berada.

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil bersyukur pada Kami-sama atas Doa-nya yang telah dikabulkan . sementara Hinata yang berada disisi timur sekolah hanya tersenyum melihat keberhasilan Naruto.

To be Continued...

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 3 . awal dari sebuah kisah tentang petualangan para pahlawan , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Heroes: Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Naruto dan Issei menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Death a Sekiryuutei**

 **Issei Pov**

Yo perkenalkan Namaku **Hyodou Issei**. Orang tua dan teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Ise.

Saat ini, aku tengah menjalani masa remajaku. Sebagai Pelajar di Academy Kuoh

Semua Pelajar yang tidak kukenal sering mengatakan "Bukankah itu Ise?", yang membuatku penasaran, bagaimana mereka tahu namaku.

Kalian pikir aku populer?

Salah, bukan karena itu. Aku terkenal karena sering dituduh mengintip ruang ganti klub Kendo.

Mereka pikir aku ini orang mesum macam apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti membicarakan hal mesum atau menonton video porno bersama teman-temanku atau mengintip para gadis atau...

Maaf. Lupakan kata-kata ku tadi , kalian benar aku ini seorang mesum dan aku ada disana. aku berada didekat kedua sahabatku yang sedang gilanya membicarakan hal-hal berbau porno didepanku.

 **Issei Pov end**

Kini Issei dan kawan-kawan nya sedang melakukan kegiatan nistanya bersama rekan seperjuangan nya .

"Hei , motohama. Kau bilang kau punya seri terbaru dvd Erogame Haruka sang Bishoujo hentai , ayo kita mainkan bersama" seru semangat Issei .

"Hah kau ini , pastinya sepulang sekolah aku pasti akan menunjukan koleksi terbaruku" ucap Motohama sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mesumnya

"Hah betul Issei tenang saja , semua pasti beres kok" ucap Matsuda

"yah, yah yang penting aku bisa membayangkan Oppai yang indah milik Haruka Hhihihihihih" ucap Issei sambil mengeluarkan senyum mesum nya

Lagi asik nya membicarakan hal nista itu , Issei kemudian disadarkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari gedung tua itu.

Kreeekkkkkkkkk.

Terbukalah sebuah jendela. Dari gedung tua itu

Ah bisa terlihat sekarang salah satu gadis yang dijuluki Great Onee-sama itu , rambut crimson merahnya , wajah putih porselen nya , manik mata hijau zamrud nya , kini sedang tersenyum . yah dia adalah Rias Gremory ketua klub peneliti ilmu ghaib

Issei membayangkan betul sosok rias . bayangan nista nya begitu kuat akan tetapi

"Hoi Issei , sedang apa kau , jangan melamun saja" tegur Matsuda

Issei pun sadar dari lamunannya itu kemudian dia kembali berbicara dengan para rekan seperjuangan nya itu.

"Hah ,kalian lihat tadi ,aku pikir digedung itu tidak ada orang , tapi rupanya aku lihat gadis crimson merah itu" jelas Issei

"Rias Gremory , 99-85-98, salah satu gadis yang dijuluki Great Onee-sama disekolah ini , tentu dia memiliki perawakan yang sempurna" jelas Motohama

"Ah Soukka , yah sudah kalau begitu ayo pulang" ucap Issei

* * *

 **Skip time**

Setelah hari yang melelahkan dengan kegiatan Nista nya , Issei pun akhrinya pulang menuju rumahnya. Tetapi ditengah perjalan dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh..

Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah gotai dijalan.. tak tentu arah . keadaan ini tentu membahayakan baginya , itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Issei . walau otaknya penuh dengan kemesuman tetapi hati nuraninya masih ada .

"Hei Nona, awas ada mobil dibelakangmu'' teriak Issei memperingatkan gadis itu ,akan tetapi gadis itu tetap tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Tintttttttttttt...

"Awaasssss!" teriak Issei .

Secara spontan Issei lalu mendekap gadis itu ,bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Buagghhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"Itttaiii" ucap Issei

"kamu tidak , apa-apa kan , sumimasen gara-gara kau menyelamatkan ku kamu malah terluka " ucap gadis itu.

Issei pun melepas dekapan nya dan membantunya berdiri.

Pukk... pukkkk...

Issei membersihkan kotoran dari pakaiannya itu. Setelah itu Issei kemudian menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah ,tidak apa-apa nona , aku baik-baik saja kok. Yang terpenting nona selamat sekarang" ucap Issei

"ah terimakasih yah anoooo—" gadis itu kesulitan menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Hyoudou Issei . itu namaku Nona" ucap Issei

"Ah. Issei-kun , Namaku Amano yuma. Salam kenal" ucap Yuma

"Ah , salam kenal juga yuma-chan " ucap ramah Issei

"Issei-kun apa lukamu masih sakit sebaiknya aku obati dulu yah?" tanya Yuma

"ah. Tidak usah ,nanti juga sembuh kokk.. Itttttaaiiiii!" ucap Issei. Tetapi dia gagal menyembunyikan kesakitan nya.

"Tuh kan kamu masih sakit , pergelangan kakimu terkilir, kalau begitu aku obati yah ,kebetulan aku ada Kotak P3K" ucap Yuma

"ah yah " ucap singkat Issei

* * *

 **Skip time**

 **Issei pov**

'kalau diperhatikan sih , yuma-chan itu cantik juga yah, kulit putih halus, rambut hitam lebat , manik mata ungunya dan satu lagi Oppai yang begitu ideal. Tidak lebih tidak kurang , Hehehe kalau saja aku punya pacar seperti dia , pastinya aku tidak akan menyesal' ucap batin nista Issei

 **Issei pov end**

"Halo Issei-kun , kenapa kamu melamun" tanya yuma

"ah-ah tidak , aku tidak melamun kok .. Itattttaaiiii!" ucap Issei masih kesakitan

"Ah ,sumimasen Issei-kun ,apa tadi terlalu keras." Ucap Yuma

"ah .tidak yuma-chan ,walau sakit tetapi hal itu tak begitu sakit ,apa lagi melihat wajah manismu yuma-chan ,pastinya sakit ini tak terasa kok" ucap Issei sambil melakukan pendekatan nya terhadap yuma

Yuma sendiri hanya malu-malu nkucing mendengar perkataan Issei itu.

"Nee Issei-kun apa kamu punya pacar?" tanya Yuma

"Ah ,aku sendiri tak punya pacar ,bahkan sejak lahir , kamu boleh tahu saja kalau aku ini mesum mana mungkin ada yang suka sama aku" ucap Issei

"Ah , masa iah , walau kamu itu mesum ,tapi hati kamukan baik ditambah wajah kamukan ganteng masa sih gak ada yang tertarik dengan mu Issei-kun" ujar Yuma

"Ah ,Yuma-chan jangan terlalu memuji pada kenyataan aku gak seperti itu kok" ucap Issei sambil mengeluarkan senyum getirnya

"Nee. Kalau begitu aku mau kok jadi pacar kamu Issei-kun" ucap Yuma

Issei pun terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Yuma itu

'Ah kami-sama mimpi apa aku semalam , baru saja menolong Bishojou cantik ,sekarang dia malah menembak kuu , Oh aku tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini terlewatkan begitu saja . Terima kasih Kami-sama.. Pujaaa kami-samaa' ucap batin Issei mencurahkan rasa syukurnya

"kok Issei-kun diam aja , apa Issei-kun tidak mau yah pacaran dengan ku" ucap Lirih Yuma

Issei pun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan nya itu

"ah bukan itu maksudnya Yuma-chan , tadi aku hanya kaget tiba-tiba kamu bilang seperti itu. Padahal kita baru berkenalan kok" jelas Issei

"ehmm menurutku kamu itu baik kok buktinya kamu berhasil menyelamatkanku dan rela berkorban buat menyelamatkan aku , walau kita baru berkenalan ,aku yakin kok bisa menjalin hubungan lebih lanjut dengan mu Issei-kun" jelas Yuma

"Ah tapi yuma-chan" ucap ragu Issei

"mau yah Issei-ku Pleasee?" ucap Mohon Yuma

"Ah , baiklah Aku Hyodou Issei bersedia menjadi pacarmu Amano Yuma" ucap Issei sambil mengulurkan kelingking kearah yuma

Yuma kemudian menyambut uluran keliking Issei dengan kelingking .

"Arigatou Issei-kun ,aku sangat senang hari ini" ucap Yuma

Mereka berdua kemudian menikmati keindahan matahari senja ditaman kota Kuoh sebagai pasangan baru.

* * *

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

Dikelas 11-A . Kelas yang isinya banyak macam prilaku dan perangai aneh para siswa-siswi nya , seperti selalu tertidur saat pelajaran , selalu berhias diri , selalu memasang earphone bahkan memikirkan Hal nista dan mesum . ah perkataan terakhir lupakan saja .walau begitu Hinata sangat senang karena dikelas ini dia banyak mendapatkan kawan .

Dipagi itu Kakashi-sensei datang pada tepat waktunya. Semua murid kaget melihat Kakashi-sensei datang pada waktu yang tepat.

"Hoi-hoi Shikamaru ,apa ini nyata Kakashi-sensei yang selama ini raja telat tiba-tiba datang tepat waktu" ucap Issei

"Ah merepotkan,tapi kayak nya kiamat sebentar lagi datang" ucap Shikamaru

"Kau benar Shika, aku tak menyangka Kakashi-sensei datang tepat waktu , Kiamat sudah dekat" ucap Issei

Kakashi hanya sweetdrop mendengar perkataan para murid nya itu , apa salahnya ia mencoba datang tepat waktu. Toh itu bukan kiamat dunia kalau dia datang tepat waktu.

"yare-yare mina. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru " ucap Kakashi mulai berbicara kepada muridnya

'semoga bishoujo cantik ' ucap batin para laki-laki

'semoga pria tampan ,kayak waktu ujian non akademik kemarin' ucap batin para gadis

"Nah Uzumaki-san silahkan perkenalkan namamu" ucap Kakashi

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , 19 tahun, Hokage ke 7, yang kusuka menyantap ramen, yang tidak kusuka orang yang sombong dan arogan , hobi latihan dan cita-cita ku hanya ingin membawa perdamaian didunia. Dozo yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengeluarkan senyum mataharinya

'apa maksudnya dirinya menyebut Hokage ke 7' batin Kakashi dan Sasuke

"Kyyaaaaaaa" teriak para gadis itu

"Tampan , bisa beritahu no hpmu" ucap salah satu gadis

"Kyaaa tampan dimana rumahmu" ucap salah satu gadis

"Kyaaa menikahlah dengan ku tampan" teriak salah satu gadis itu.

"terkutuklah kalian wahai pria tampan" teriak Issei

Ucapan yang terakhir sukses membuat Naruto bersweetdrop ria .

"Yare-yare, kalian bisa tenang tidak " ucap kakashi menenangkan para muridnya itu sambil mengeluarkan seringai mautnya.

Ucapan kakashi sukses membuat para muridnya tenang dan diam karena ketakutan melihat mimik wajahnya.

"nah Uzumaki-san silahkan duduk di meja no 18 " perintah Kakashi

"Haiii Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun berjalan kearah mejanya , lalu dia pun duduk dimejanya itu , tanpa ia sadari Hinata duduk disebelah mejanya , Hinata hanya menuduk malu melihat Naruto berjalan menuju mejanya

"Hei Hinata-chan rupanya kita sekelas yah" ucap Naruto

"Ah iah , aku juga tak menyangka kalau kita sekelas Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"jadi kau mengenal pria pirang itu Hinata?" tanya Issei

Hinata hanya menganggukan ucapan Issei , dan itu sukses membuat Issei frustasi dan depresi.

Donnggggggg...

'Hah terkutuklah kalian wahai pria tampan' ucap batin Issei menangis ala anime

"hei jangan depresi begitu tidak baik masih muda menyimpan banyak masalah " ucap Naruto

"Hei aku tidak depersi yah !" ucap Issei

"Hah yah sudah perkenalkan Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya

" Aku Hyodou Issei , salam kenal teman" ucap ramah Issei.

Setelah berkenalan mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan kembali perhatian mereka kearah Kakashi yang sedang mengajar itu.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Issei dan yuma kini sudah satu minggu berkenalan , banyak hal mereka lakukan dan di hari ke tujuh mereka berkenalan Yuma akhirnya mengajak Issei untuk berkencan

"Hoii Issei ,besok jam 5 nanti ayo kita lakukan Ritual bersama" ucap Matsuda sambil mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya

"Maaf kawan ,tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa , aku ada kencan bersama Bishojou" ucap Issei

Ucapan Issei sukses membuat Matsuda dan Motohama terkena serangan mental.

"Apa kau bercanda Issei !, mana mungkin kau punya pacar" ucap Motohama.

Namun ditengah perbincangan mereka tiba-tiba saja datang seorang wanita cantik . wanita itu kemudian datang mendekat kearah Issei.

"Issei-kun , ku kira kamu udah pulang " ucap Yuma.

"tidak kok Yuma-chan , nah ini Amano Yuma , dia adalah siswi tengou gakuen " ucap Issei.

"Amano Yuma salam kenal" ucap Yuma

"dan dia adalah **P-A-C-A-R-K-U** " ucap Issei sambil menekankan kata pacarku

Ucapan Issei sukses membuat down mental Matsuda dan Motohama.

"nah Issei -kun ayo pergi" ucap Yuma

"Kami duluan yah" ucap Issei pamit kepada kedua sahabatnya

Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya itu masih menangis ala anime karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Issei sudah punya kekasih.

 **Issei Pov**

Pada kencan pertama kami, aku sudah siap memakai rencana yang telah kususun sejak lama.

Hahahaha, aku menyikat gigiku berulang kali semenjak kemarin malam hingga tidak ada tempat yang kelewatan. Aku juga membeli celana dalam baru karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dengan sikap seorang jejaka, aku tiba di tempat kencan tiga jam lebih awal. Aku menghitung hingga ada seratus perempuan berkacamata berjalan didepanku. selama itu aku mendapatkan selebaran aneh dari sesorang yang tampak mencurigakan. selebaran itu seperti benda ilmu gaib aneh dengan simbol sihir dan tulisan "Mimpimu akan dikabulkan!" awalnya aku mau membuangnnya, tetapi tidak jadi dan karena aku tidak punya waktu, jadi kuputuskan kutaruh dikantung.

Ketika Yuma-chan tiba, aku mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, aku juga baru sampai kok" Tepat! Aku selalu ingin mencoba mengatakan itu. Kemudian kami mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku sungguh tergerak sampai-sampai air-mataku hampir menetes karena bisa berkencan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke berbagai jenis toko, menikmati kencan kami. Saat makan siang, kami makan di Restoran Keluarga dimana disitu Yuma-chan memakan Parfait Coklat, aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaan remaja lainnya pada saat mereka berkencan. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku benar benar hidup.

Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku. Ayah, aku mulanya khawatir kalau kalau keluarga kita tidak akan punya keturunan tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal diatas, tiba tiba sudah sore. Ciuman!? Ciuman sebelum pulang!? Kepalaku menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkannya! Oh mungkin kami bahkan melangkah lebih jauh... Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Siswa SMU mesum sepertiku sepanjang hari ini.

Kami ditaman yang jauh dari kota. Langit semakin gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun selain kami. karena itu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor lagi. seharusnya aku lebih banyak membca buku yang mengajarkan mrlakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum. Yuma-chan sudah jauh dariku, berdiri di depan kolam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, dia sungguh manis. lingkungan disekitarnya memberikan suasana yang bagus.

"Hey, Ise-kun" ucap Yuma

"Ada apa Yuma-chan?" tanya ku kepadanya

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita."

Oh, yes! Ini dia! Saat yang kutunggu tunggu! nafasku sudah harum, dan hatiku sudah siap untuk itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

"Um, apa itu yang ingin kamu lakukan?" tanya ku kembali

Aaaah. Suaraku terlalu dalam. Dia tahu kalau aku memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Apakah aku gagal? Tetapi Yuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku, dan dia mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Nah Issei-kun , mau kah kamu putus denganku" ucap samar Yuma

 **Issei pov end**

"Maukah kamu putus denganku?" ucap Yuma

...Ummm, Apa?

"Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku." Ucap Issei

Pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti begitu. Jadi aku menanyakannya sekali lagi tetapi...

"Maukah kamu putus denganku?"

Dia mengatakanya lagi, sambil menangis. Frase yang tidak masuk akal. Aku berdiri disana sambil menahan tawa dan mau mengatakan

"Lucu sekali Yuma-chan" ucap Issei

"Aku serius Issei-kun ,kamu harus putus denganku" ucap Yuma

Issei pun mendadak terkejut mendengar perkataan Yuma ,apa salahnya . apa ia menyakitinya sampai ia meminta putus dengan nya , itulah pikiran Issei sekarang.

 **Issei Pov**

Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Sayap hitamnya mengeluarkan suara dan kemudian menyentuh tanah.

Apa itu? Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini semacam drama? Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Ini pasti semacam ilusi. tapi aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu. Matanya berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan itu yang aku lihat seperti menyimpan ratapan penderitaan .

 _Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya._

 _ **Issei pov end**_

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu tetapi aku ini hanya malaikat jatuh yang bernama Rayanare , aku yang awalnya bertujuan membunuhmu." Ucap Raynare

"jadi-jadi semua ini hanya ,sandiwara kamu Yuma-chan?" tanya Issei

"awalnya begitu Issei-kun tetapi pada akhirnya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menutupi kebohongan ini , sebentar lagi Donnasiage-sama akan membunuhmu , kamu harus lari Issei-kun" ucap Raynare.

"kenapa aku harus dibunuh , kenapa ?" tanya Issei

"didalam tubuhmu terdapat secred gear , secred gear itu adalah sebuah benda dengan kekuatan luar biasa ,bahkan ia bisa membunuh tuhan sekali pun " ujar Raynare

"aku tidak bisa lari Yuma-chan bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Issei

"Baka cepat lari ,jangan pedulikan aku" teriak lirih Rayanare

"wah-wah pertujukan opera sabun yang bagus anak-anak , aku tak menyangka endingnya seperti ini" ucap pria misterius menginstrupsi pembicaraan Issei dan raynare

"itu Donnasiage-sama , dia datang membunuhmu Issei .cepat lari" ucap Raynare

Issei dengan spontan berlari menjauh dari hadapan Donnasiage akan tetapi Donnasiage rupanya sudah menyiapkan tombak cahaya nya

Wussshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jleeeebbbbbbbbb

Ahkkkkkkhhhhhkkkk

Issei pun berhenti dan melihat raynare tertusuk tombak milik Donnasiage.

"Kenapa. Kenapa kau mau melindungiku yuma-chan ,aku-aku...hanya seorang yang harusnya kau bunuh?" ucap lirih Issei

"Uaghhhh , maaf kan aku Issei-kun , aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu ,maaf aku telah berbohong padamu , larilah Issei aku ingin kau tetap hidup ,hiduplah untuk aku Issei-kun " ucap Lirih Raynare.

"Yuma-chann" ucap lirih Issei sambil menggenggam tangan Raynare. Tangan dingin nya sangat terasa bagi Issei , ini menandakan bahwa Raynare telah mati.

"Hahahaha, buat apa kau bersedih Manusia rendahan ,itulah hal yang pantas didapatkan seorang Penghianat ,mati seperti sampah tentunya" ucap Donnasiage

"Kisaaama!, kau tak akan pernah ku maafkan ,aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu" teriak Issei.

"Ahahaha coba saja ,memang apa yang bisa kau lakakukan , manusia rendahan sepertimu tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku" ucap Arogan Donnasiage

 **[Boosted] [Boosted] [Boosted]**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari tangan kiri Issei. Issei sendiri tak memperdulikan bunyi mekanik itu

"aku bersumpah , bajingan seperti kau akan mati ditangan ku" teriak Issei

Donnasiage lalu membentuk tombak cahaya ,kemudian ia melemparkan tombak itu

Wushhhhhhh

Traannnnnggggg...

Donnasiage memblalakan matanya melihat serangannnya ditepis oleh Tangan kiri Issei , tangan itu sekarang berbentuk Naga dalam tingkat versi ke 2.

"sekarang giliran ku lenyaplah kau Teme!" teriak Issei

 **[Boosted] [Boosted] [Boosted]**

Cahaya Hijau pun menyelimuti tangan kiri Issei.

Hyaaaahhhhhhhhh.

Buaaaagghhhhhhhhhhh.

Tinju Issei sukses menghantam dagu milik Donnasiage , Donnasiage memuntahkan darahnya akibat pukulan nya itu.

"Hah.. kau lumayan juga Manusia , akan tetapi aku masih punya ini"ucap Donnasiage sambil mengeluarkan Air mata Phoenix

Issei pun terkejut melihat sudah sembuh total setelah meneteskan air aneh itu tepat di wajah nya.

"sekarang giliranku" ucap Donnasiage

Kemudian keluarlah lingkaran sihir milik Donnasiage. Didalam lingkaran sihir itu keluarlah 10 tombak cahaya

Wussshhhhhhhhhhh

Jlleeebbbbbb...

Jellllleeebbbb.

"Uaghhhhhhhhh" ucap kesakitan Issei menerima serangan bertubi-tubi milik Donnasiage itu.

"Uaggghhh rasanya tubuh ku terbakar" ucap lirih Issei

"kau tahu ,tombak cahaya tadi yang kusiapkan spesial untukmu, kau dapat merasakan sendiri efek terbakarnya , sebentar lagi tubuhmu hanya tinggal abu saja " ucap Donnasiage

"Kussoooo" ucap lirih Issei kemudian dia terkapar tewas akibat serangan Donnasiage

"haha kau memang sampah manusia ,bahkan dengan secred gear mu itu kau tetaplah sampah ,jadi matilah seperti sampah" ucap Donnasiage

 **Issei Pov**

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dan aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh dariku. Pada waktu yang sama kepalaku menjadi kabur. Lubang diperutku pasti fatal, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kondisiku sangat buruk karena aku merasakan sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya pasti nyaman kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi aku akan benar benar mati. Serius nih? Aku mati pada usia segini? Aku bahkan belum hidup sampai setengah masa hidupku! Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa kalau aku mati karena ditusuk oleh pacarku sendiri! Banyak hal yang hilang dari diriku bersama dengan hilangnya kesadaranku. Apa yang akan terjadi disekolah besok? Apakah Matsuda dan Motohama bakal terkejut? Apakah mereka akan menangisiku? Ha-ha, tidak dalam seratus tahun... Ayah, Ibu... Aku belum melakukan hal yang bisa menyenangkan kalian. Oh gawat, tidak akan lucu kalau mereka sampai menemukan majalah pornoku setelah kematianku. kenapa juga aku masih memikirkan hal-hal itu pada saat hampir mati? Tanganku masih bisa bergerak. Aku menyentuh perutku dan kulihat. Merah, merah pekat. Seluruh tanganku merah. Semuanya adalah darahku. kemudian aku teringat perempuan ini. Setiap aku melihatnya, mataku selalu tertarik pada rambut merah pekatnya. Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati di pelukan perempuan cantik seperti Yuma-chan dan dirinya juga kemudian aku hanya ingin melindungi hal berharga bagiku.. itu saja keinginan ku kami-sama..

 **Issei Pov end**

"Haha dengan begini aku bisa mengambil secred gearmu sebelum tubuhmu hangus" ucap Donnasiage

Saat Donnasiage ingin mengambil Boosted gear tiba-tiba saja ada serangan menghantam dirinya

" **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa**. **"** sebuah serangan pedang angin meluncur ke arah Donnasiage.

Craaassshhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Tetapi serangan berhasil memotong pohon disekitar taman akan tetapi serangan tersebut gagal mengenai Donnasiage , ia berhasil menghindar dari serangan misterius itu.

"serangan mu boleh juga , tetapi sayang belum cukup kuat untuk membunuhku ,makhluk rendah" ucap arogan Donnasiage.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada issei?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku Cuma melaksanakan perintah dari atasan ku untuk membunuh pemilik secred gear" ucap Donnasiage.

"Jika , kau bertindak lebih jauh dari ini ,maka aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu malakat jatuh-san "ucap tegas Naruto.

"Oh , tetapi sayangnya aku yang akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu " ucap dingin Donnasiage , kemudian Donnasiage mengaktifkan tombak cahaya miliknya dan melemparkan tombak itu ke pemuda pirang itu.

"matilah kau" ucap Raynare.

Slaasshhhhh. 10 Tombak cahaya itu melesat kencang ke arah pemuda itu.

" **Shinra tensei"**

... Duaaaaarrrr...

tombak cahaya milik Donnasiage itu terpental jauh akibat jurus milik pemuda itu, sedangkan Donnasiage terkejut bukan kepalang melihat jurus milik pemuda itu.

"mustahil , serang tombak cahaya milikku dapat dimentahkan olehnya" gumam Donnasiage

"Hnn serangan mu itu tidak cukup untuk membunuhku malaikat jatuh-san dan kali ini aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuk mu karena kau sudah membunuh temanku " ucap pemuda Naruto.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengaktifkan handseal miliknya.

 ***Poooft***

Sedangkan Donnasiage terkejut melihat 3 klon milik pemuda itu

'Mustahil itu , bagaimana dia membelah dirinya, apa itu kemapuan secred gearnya' ucap Batin Donnasiage.

" **Senpou : Jinton Rasenshuriken"**

maka terciptalah sebuah Rasenshuriken bentuk tiga dimensi. Jurus elemen Kekkei Toutta ini cukup ampuh menghilangkan keberadaan seseorang dari muka bumi

Wusshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Trriiiiinnngggggggggggggg...

Crasshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"Uaghhhhhhhhhhhh" ucap Kesakitan Donnasiage.

"mustahil manusia rendahan seperti mu ,bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah.., Siapa kau sebenarnya?"ucap lirih Donnasiage.

" Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto , aku adalah penyelamat dunia ini" ucap datar pemuda pirang itu

"Uagggghhhhhhhhhhh" jerit Donnasiage.

Blaarrrrrrrr.

Donnasiage akhirnya lenyap dari muka bumi akibat jurus elemen debu milik Naruto.

Tap-tap-tap

Langkah kaki naruto menghiasi keheningan malam itu. Naruto hanya melihat miris kondisi Issei yang sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi. Terlihatnya hanya bekas abu milik tubuh Issei disana

" **Oi Naruto ,sudah kau tak usah bersedih "** ucap Kurama

"bagaimana aku tak bersedih jika sahabatku meninggal dan aku gagal menyelamatkan nya kurama" ucap lirih Naruto.

"Aku tahu kurama, tapi aku sungguh terlambat ,dan datang tidak pada waktu yang tepat untuk menolong Issei , aku betul-betul kecewa dengan diriku" ucap naruto

"Naruto ,jangan bersedih , aku yakin Jiji akan menolongnya" ucap Kurama

"maksudmu Kurama, apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto

" **Naruto ,kau tidak ingat apa perkataan Jiji, aku yakin Issei pasti ditolong oleh Jiji, lebih baik kau tolong itu pacar si ero gaki itu, aku merasakan dia masih hidup"** ucap Kurama

"Kau benar kurama , sebaiknya aku membawa gadis itu pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah raynare.

'aku harap kau baik-baik saja Issei' ucap batin Naruto

Naruto kemudian membopong Raynare menuju kuil tempat tinggalnya.

Wusshhhhhh

Naruto pun mnenghilang dengan Hiraishin miliknya.

* * *

 **Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Naruto**

Lingkaran sihir Gremory pun tercipta ditaman tersebut. Terlihat dari lingkaran sihit keluarlah sesosok wanita crimson merah dan wanita berambut biru gelap . keduanya terkejut melihat kondisi taman yang hancur porak-poranda ,tetapi tak ada korban disana.

"Akeno ,apa betul Issei tadi berada disini?"tanya Rias

"Seharus nya dia berada disini Buchou ,aku yakin sekali informasi dari Koneko tidak meleset ,lihat saja tempat ini porak-poranda bak tempat ini digunakan sebagai medan pertempuran yang sangat kuat" ucap Akeno.

"Aku tahu , tapi kenapa disini tak terlihat pelaku dan korban pertarungan nya ini sangat ganjil" ucap Rias

"ara-ara kau benar juga buchou , lebih baik kita tunggu saja penjelasan dari Koneko , dia tadi sudah mengawasi tempat ini beberapa jam lalu" ucap Akeno

Lingkaran sihir gremory pun tercipta ditengah pembicaraan keduanya , kini keluarlah sesosok gadis loli berambut abu-abu pendek , dia adalah Tojou Koneko.

"Buchou , aku datang melaporkan bahwa Issei sudah tewas menjadi abu." Ucap Koneko

Rias terkejut dengan penjelasan Koneko . sial itu pikirnya ,dia kembali gagal mendapat bidak potensial baginya.

"Tolong jelaskan lebih lanjut ,Koneko" ucap Rias

Koneko pun menceritakan seluruh kronologi pertarungan mulai, tewasnya Raynare , perlawanan Issei sampai datangny Naruto ketempat ini.

"Jadi begitu buchou ceritanya" ucap Koneko.

"Soukka , sepertinya kita sudah terlambat, aku tak menyangka Issei mati terpanggang akibat Tombak Datenshi keparat itu." Ucap Rias

"Ara-ara Buchou , sabar-sabar . aku tahu kali ini Buchou kecewa bukan ,tapi bagaimana sosok pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu , Dia kan sudah berhasil mengalahkan Donnasiage dengan tangan nya? Apa Buchou tak tertarik mendekatinya?" ucap Akeno

"Yah ,aku tahu Akeno hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa ,karena malam ini aku gagal mendapatkan bidak seoranng sekiryuutei. Tapi untuk Naruto , sepertinya aku harus menariknya kedalam keluarga kita. Hmmm dia begitu banyak menyimpan misteri" ucap Rias.

"Ara-ara. ya sudah kalau itu pendapat Buchou" ucap Akeno.

"selain itu kita juga harus memperbaiki tempat ini ,walau merepotkan tetapi kalau tidak diperbaiki akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan " Ucap Rias

Pada akhirnya para Anggota gremory memperbaiki kondisi taman kembali seperti semula lagi.

Bagaimana Nasib Issei kedepan nya. apakah nasib dunia akan selamat .

To be Continued...

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4 . ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang petualangan para pahlawan , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Untuk para Flame , aku memang sengaja mengambil inspirasi fic dari Natsu D luffy , tapi itu hanya sebagian saja , kalian boleh saja mengkritik kalau fic saya hasil copy paste ,aku sih tetap menerima nya sebagai kritikan yang membangun, akan tetapi aku mengkonfirmasi tidak semua isi cerita ini adalah hasil copy paste milik Natsu D Luffy , aku hanya mengambil sebagian ceritanya dan mengetik ulang kembali sebagai Inspirasi di beberapa chapter, tapi di chapter terbaru nanti nya pasti akan berbeda.**

 **Terima kasih telah memberi kritikan yang membangun untuk fic ini , semoga saja dengan kritik yang kalian berikan membuat cerita ini semakin berkembang tentunya**

* * *

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Heroes: Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Naruto dan Issei menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Rebirth of Sekiryuutei**

 **Dimensi Gap**

Disebuah ruang hampa . kini jiwa issei melayang didimensi itu , raga Issei kini telah hancur akibat serangan Donnasiage.

'Dimana aku sekarang ,kenapa aku berada di ruang hampa aneh ini ,seingatku aku sudah mati tertusuk tombak cahaya itu' pikir Issei

Issei pun melihat keadaan didimensi itu . tiba-tiba saja...

"Selamat datang, wahai ananda Issei." Ujar si kakek berjubah yang memutar badannya menghadap Issei. "Akhirnya tiba saatnya bagi kita untuk berjumpa."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Issei keheranan.

"Sungguh suatu pertanyaan yang realistis untuk diungkapkan dalam situasi semacam ini." Jawab kakek itu lagi.

"Saya tidak sepenuhnya yakin apakah ananda mengenal saya atau tidak, karena saya adalah yang membawa perdamaian beserta juga ketertiban pada masa terdahulu. Nama saya adalah Hagoromo." Ucap Hagaromo

–––––.

'Aduh, bahasanya susah banget sih? Dia ngomong pake dialek kuno ya?' Pikir Issei yang bingung.

'Apa kakek ini termasuk orang-orang tua yang suka 'memberi nasehat' panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan tata bahasa dan kalimat rumit yang sudah jarang dipakai?' pikir Issei

"Reaksimu. Bisa dibilang sudah kuduga sebelumnya." Sambung kakek itu seolah tidak memperdulikan Issei. "Nah, lalu bagaimana saya harus bersikap dan menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan kedatangan saya jikalau demikian…?"

'haduh , apa si omongan mu kakek aneh ? udah tampilannya kayak zaman edo, punya mata tiga lagi? hah kenapa sih selalu saja bertemu dengan hal yang merepotkan' Pikir Issei.

"Anu, Jiji sebenarnya.." belum sempat Issei mengajukan pertanyaan kakek

"Ijinkan saya menjelaskan tentang diri saya wahai anak muda. Saya merupakan anakronisme, suatu keberadaan abadi yang berkelana dalam kontinuitas ruang dan waktu dalam wujud roh semata-mata. Seiring pengelanaan saya, sudah begitu banyak kebudayaan, etika, bahasa, sudut pandang yang saya saksikan mengalami pergeseran dan atau perubahan… Saya memang sanggup mempelajari hal-hal tersebut, akan tetapi menemukan pola komunikasi yang sesuai mungkin relatif sulit untuk dilakukan dengan cepat dan tepat…" terang Hagaromo

"Uaarghh! Koraaa! Tolong hentikan kalimat bertele-tele dengan dialek kuno yang super membingungkan itu!?" Issei mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Gaya bicaramu memang berkharisma, tapi susah dimengerti nih… Apa anda ini semacam alien atau apa?" ucap Issei dengan nada sarkatis tentunya

"Gyahahaha~! Ini udah dua kali ane dikatain Alien, Hah benar-benar de javu !" Rikudou mau tak mau tertawa geli juga.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang dicetuskan Issei dengan tampang bengong.

" 'Nape lu, 'tong? Masih kagak ngarti juga 'ama gaya ngomong gua yang begini…?" Tutur Hagaromo sedikit heran.

"Emm, itu… Ya bisa dimengerti sih… Cuman aura kharismatik seorang Kakek bijaksana jadi hilang kalau gaya ngomongnya begitu…" ucap Issei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Paling tidak gaya yang tetap ada kharismanya gitu lho…' ucap sarkatis batin Issei

"Jiahh… Banyak saratnya luh…!" Ujar Hagaromo. "Kalau begini, bagaimana?"

"Nah, cocok deh itu! Cocok!" Sambar Issei.

"Baiklah. Jadi tadi aku sudah mengenalkan diri sebagai Hagoromo, pendiri ajaran Ninshuu dan Dunia Ninja pada waktu 10000 tahun lalu, aku diberi gelar sebagai Rikudou Sennin." Ulang Hagaromo.

"Aku secara fisik sudah meninggal, tetapi jiwaku masih berkelana dalam aliran ruang dan waktu untuk mengawasi perdamaian dunia dari masa ke masa." Ucap Hagaromo

"Ternyata anda pendiri Ninja, setahu aku Ninja menguasai Ninjutsu , seperti cerita dikomik , wah jiji benar-benar keren." Komentar Issei kagum.

"Jangan samakan Ninshuu peninggalanku dengan tiruan kelas dua yang disebut Ninjutsu itu!" Tukas Rikudou mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkatnya karena emosi. "Ninshuu adalah cara hidup yang kutinggalkan untuk mencapai 'harapan', bukan ilmu yang dimanfaatkan untuk berperang seperti Ninjutsu."

"Ah, maafkan aku… Aku tidak tahu Ninshuu dengan Ninjutsu itu berbeda." Ucap Issei sambil membungkuk sedikit dengan hati malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ajaran itu memang sudah semakin dilupakan orang seiring berjalannya waktu." Kata Hagoromo.

"jiji maaf sebelumnya , aku hanya ingin bertanya , kenapa aku bisa berada disini padahal sebelumnya aku mati tertusuk tombak cahaya?" tanya Issei

"kau sudah mengetahui bahwa kamu tertusuk tombak bukan , jika kamu bertanya seperti itu kenapa Jiwa mu berada disini , semua ini terjadi karena jiwa secred gearmu menyalurkan kekuatan nya untuk menyelamatkan jiwamu , dan hasil nya kau berada didimensi ini. Benarkah yang aku jelaskan itu Ddraig? " ucap Hagaromo

 **["anda benar sekali wahai sang pertapa , aku sengaja menyalurkan kekuatanku agar anak ini bisa terselamatkan. Kudengar anda telah memilihnya sebagai anak dalam ramalan , apa itu benar? "]** tanya Ddraig yang berada didalam secred gear Issei

"Woaahhhh, siapa itu! . kenapa tangan kiri ku bisa bicara. Apa tangan ku punya nyawa !.." ucap panik Issei

 **[Hahahaha , kau memang baka Aibo, kau seperti berhadapan hantu saja , aku ini jiwa yang bersemayam didalam secred gearmu ]** ujar Ddraig

"tenang Issei , dia adalah Ddraig sang Welsh dragon , dia termasuk dua naga surgawi. " jelas Hagaromo

"Ah begitu yah , aku kira hantu hehehehe" ucap Issei sambil mengeluarkan senyum kikuknya

"sekarang aku jelaskan padamu Issei , bahwa secred gear milikmu adalah jenis longinus . namanya Boosted Gear. Secred gear yang mampu membunuh tuhan sekali pun . secred gear mu itu termasuk dalam 13 jenis longinus tentunya" jelas Hagaromo

"Kowaaiii. Bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan" ucap Issei sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa menakutkan kekuatannya itu.

 **[ " anda terlalu berlebihan , tetap saja kekuatanku masih belum menandingi Tuhan "]** ucap Ddraig merendah hati

"yah sudah. Selain itu Issei ,aku telah meminta bantuan teman ku untuk merakit ulang tubuhmu itu.?" Ucap Hagaromo

"hah, maksudmu jiji . jadi aku masih bisa mendapatkan tubuhku kembali" ucap Issei

Bukan nya Hagaromo menjawab pertanyaan Issei tetapi sosok misterius yang datang tiba-tiba itu menjawab pertanyaan Issei

" **benar itu anak muda, sekarang aku tengah merakit ulang tubuh baru mu"** ucap sosok misterius tu.

"ah suara siapa itu jangan menakuti aku lagi" ucap ketakutan Issei

" **Tenang anak muda aku adalah Great Red , dewa naga merah sesungguhnya."** Ucap Great Red sambil menampakan wujud asli

"woaaahhh , Naga merah raksasa!. Tolong jangan makan aku rasa daging aku tidak enak" ucap Issei sambil menangis sujud memohon untuk tidak dimakan.

 **[ " hahahaha tenanglah aibo. Dia tak akan memakan mu ,kau tahu Great Red . itu dewa para naga jadi wajarlah ukuran nya jumbo"]** ucap Ddraig

"ah sumimasen Great red-sama , aku kira kau naga jahat yang siap menerkam anak-anak persis difilm horor" ucap Issei

Ucapan Issei itu sukses membuat Great red bersweetdrop ria tentunya

 **[" hahahaha Baka aibo , kau itu kebanyakan nonton film horor, mana ada hari ini naga memangsa manusia . kau ini kebodohanmu itu melebihi para pendahulumu saja . hahahahha sumpah aku tak tahan lagi"]** ucap Ddraig sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Grrr. Baka akairyuu. Jangan meledekku hah!" ucap Issei

 **[" gyahahaha kau memang unik Aibo. Pantas saja jiji memilihmu"]** ucap Ddraig dengan nada sarkatis tentunya

"Urusaiii baka akairyuu!" teriak Issei

"hahaha sepertinya Ddraig sangat senang dengan dirimu Issei. Kau memang unik sekali ananda Issei" ucap Hagaromo

"Hah lagi-lagi ,kalian mengejekku karena kebodohanku. Ah sudahlah lupakan saja , lalu bagaimana kondisi tubuhku jiji , apakah tubuh baruku nanti memiliki kecocokan dengan diriku dan secred gear ku , aku takut tubuh baru ku memiliki resiko ketidakcocokan yang sangat besar ,mengingat tubuh baru ku bukan tubuh asli ku , apa lagi masalah perbedaan Gen antara aku dan Ddraig , tentu hal itu membuat resikonya semakin besar. Bukankah begitu jiji?" ucap Issei

 **[ " wah-wah ternyata otak kerdilmu itu bisa berpikir sejauh itu juga , aku sungguh takjub melihatnya perkembangan otak kerdilmu itu Aibo"]** lagi-lagi Ddraig mengejek Issei

"Hah terserahmu lah Ddraig , kan aku hanya mengkhawatirkan resikonya" ucap Issei dengan nada malas

" **tenang saja Issei , jiji telah mengatur semuanya , aku dan jiji telah merakit ulang tubuh mu dengan serpihan abu milikmu dan dibantu dengan kekuatan Yin-Yang milik jiji. Jadi intinya aku dan jiji sudah menghilang kan resiko itu , jadi kau tenang saja"** jelas Great Red.

"apa yang dikatakan Great red itu benar , selain itu Tubuh baru mu nanti akan teraliri kekuatan Ying-yang milikku, kekuatan Great red ,dan kekuatan sekiryuutei tentunya ,sehingga kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu tanpa harus mengalami resiko tertentu ,contohnya mengorbankan sebagian tubuhmu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Sekiryuutei ,jadi dengan tubuh barumu kau bisa bebas mengendalikan nya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan resiko tersebut,akan tetapi semuanya itu perlu latihan tentunya" jelas Hagaromo

"wah Sugooiiii , dengan begini aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku" ucap Issei dengan mantap

Hagaromo pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Issei , dirinya merasa tepat memilih Issei sebagai anak yang diramalkan untuk mendampingi Naruto dalam mewujudkan perdamaian Dunia.

"Hmm ternyata pilihan ku sangat tepat untuk memilihmu Issei sebagai anak dalam ramalan" ucap Hagaromo

"Hah apa maksud mu jiji , aku adalah anak dalam ramalan?" tanya Issei dengan penuh Keheranan.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku akan menjelaskan padamu , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa kau terpilih menjadi anak dalam ramalan " ucap Hagaromo

Hagaromo kemudian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ,, mulai dari Great war, revolusi underworld, sampai ancaman Khaos bridge , trihexa dan Kurobi . dirinya juga menjelaskan bahwa Issei sebagai anak dalam ramalan tentu dia mengemban tugas untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia . sedangkan Issei mendengarkan semua penjelasan Hagaromo dengan cermat

"jadi begitulah ,alasan ku memilihmu Hyodou Issei" ujar Hagaromo

"Jadi karena itu aku terpilih sebagai anak dalam ramalan karena hal itu " ucap Issei

"jadi apa jawabanmu sekarang setelah mendengar hal itu?" ucap Hagaromo

"aku memang bocah bodoh ,mesum dan tak berguna , akan tetapi aku sedikit mengerti akan namanya perang , penderitaan serta pengorbanan , Dunia tentu telah banyak mengalami penderitaan yang begitu besar akibat peperangan ,disaat perang berkecamuk tentu ada korban yang terbunuh dan meninggal seperti sampah,lalu ada pihak yang tidak akan menerima salah satu kematian anggota keluarganya . tentunya mereka akan menuntut keadilan dengan cara membalaskan kematian anggota keluarganya . dan jika mereka memang membalaskan dendamnya tentu akan ada pihak lain yang menjadi korban berikutnya ,bukankah begitu , bila hal itu terus terjadi tentunya akan menimbulkan siklus terus berulang-ulang sehingga menimbulkan sebuah pusaran rantai kebencian yang begitu mendalam..." Issei kemudian menjeda penjelasan nya

Hagaromo masih setia menunggu penjelasan Issei

"walau naif mengatakan bahwa kedamaian sesungguhnya akan tercipta , akan tetapi aku meyakini bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kutukan kebencian itu , walau aku tidak tahu caranya ..."

"... tapi walau begitu aku merasa aku punya modal awal yang kubutuhkan untuk mengakhiri kutukan itu ,modal awal yang kumiliki adalah sebuah kepercayaan bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap kutukan kebencian tersebut. .. jika aku berhasil melakukan itu aku pasti bisa mewujudkan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya" ucap Issei dengan lantang sambil mengepalkan tangan nya keatas

 **["kau sangat bijak Aibo , aku merasa bangga padamu sebagai host Sekiryuutei"]** ucap Ddraig

" **tak salah ,Jiji memilihmu sebagai anak dalam ramalan Hyodou Issei"** ucap Great red

"jadi begitu . aku mengerti perkataanmu wahai ananda Issei . semoga keyakinanmu dapat menuntunmu untuk mewujudkan kembali ambisi mu itu" ucap Hagaromo

"terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian , ah selain itu dengan terwujudnya kedamaian akan semakin mudah aku mewujudkan impian aku menjadi harem king no 1 sedunia hahahahaha" ucap Issei sambil menyeringai mesum

Gubrraakkkk..

Semuanya sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Issei

 **[" Hah ,aku tarik kata-kataku erosuke, aku tak menyangka kau masih saja memikirkan hal nista itu disaat serius begini"]** ucap Ddraig dengan nada kecewa dan sarkatis tentunya

"Urusaaiii ,baka akairyuu!. menjadi Harem king sama pentingnya dengan mewujudkan perdamaian dunia " ucap Issei membela cita-cita nista nya itu.

* * *

Sementara itu

 **Kuil Miko**

Hinata kini sedang menantikan kedatangan Naruto , dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nya , wajar saja Hinata Khawatir dengan Naruto . karena Naruto belum beberapa minggu mengenal setiap lokasi yang berada di Kota Kuoh . Hinata merasa khawatir takutnya Naruto tersesat .

"Naruto-kun kamu dimana , kapan kamu pulang , aku khawatir kamu tersesat" ucap lirih Hinata

Ditengah lamunan Hinata tiba-tiba sekelebatan muncul dihalaman utama kuil

Wusshhhhhhhhiiinngggg

Hinata lalu bergegas menuju Halaman utama , dia merasa ada seseorang berada dihalaman utama kuil

"Akhirnya sudah sampai Huh capenya" ucap Naruto sambil membopong tubuh Raynare ala bridal style tentunya

Hinata kaget dan cemburu melihat Naruto membawa sesosok gadis cantik.

"Aaaa, Naruto-kun jahat!" teriak Hinata sambil menampar pipi naruto

"Ittei.. Hinata-chan kenapa kau menamparku , apa salahku padamu" ucap Naruto sambil menangis ala anime

"Baka! Naruto-kun no hentai,,! Apa Naruto-kun ingin melanjutkan aksi pelecehanmu padanya di tempat suci ini? Hebat sekali" ucap sinis Hinata

"Heeeee..." ucap Naruto dengan tampang bingung disertai wajah tak berdosanya

"sudah akui saja Naruto-kun , apa dia Korban pelecehanmu!" hardik Hinata

"Eh chottomatte Hinata-chan , ini tidak seperti yang kamu kira" ucap Naruto seperti bantahan para tersangka tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal nista tentunya

"Aku benci padamu Naruto-kun aku benci! . mulai sekarang kamu tidur diluar!" teriak Hinata.

Setelah Hinata berteriak seprti itu , dia kemudian berlari sambil menangis kedalam Kuil

Braaakkkkkkkk ...

Terdengar suara hentakan pintu , tentu itu perbuatan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto kini sedang berdiri keheranan karena dituduh melakukan pelecehan seksual . Ah Naruto berniat menolong malah diduga melakukan pelecehan seksual . ah malangnya Nasibmu Naruto oh Naruto.

* * *

 **Dimensi Gap**

 **Issei Pov**

Aku melihat sebuah kepompong didekat tubuh Great red. Kata jiji disana tubuh baru sedang dirakit , aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya memakai tubuh baru , apa aku bisa meremas Oppai kembali dengan tanganku , apakah aku bisa memberi setuhan klimaks pada wanita kembali , atau mungkin... Ahhhh lupakan saja perkataanku tadi

Aku melihat jiji sedang melakukan gerakan tangan rumit . setelah itu terlihat beberapa kanji rumit yang menempel pada kepompong itu. Setelah kanji-kanji itu menghilang. Kepompong itu kemudian membukakan dirinya secra perlahan-lahan..

Sreeekkkkkkkk...

Srrreeeekkkkkkk...

Sreeekkkkkkkkkk..

Terlihat robekan dikepompong itu , robekan itu semakin lebar ,hingga akhirnya menghilangkan seluruh dinding kepompong itu. Setelah itu. Aku melihat ada sesosok tubuh yang tak asing bagiku. Setelah terlihat lebih jelas , alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat tubuh itu.

"Ituu tubuh baruku ,benar-benar tidak ada perbedaan dari sebelumnya" ucap aku takjub melihatnya

 **["kan jiji sudah bilang ,bahwa tubuh baru mu persis seperti dulu"]** ucap Ddraig

Aku hanya menganggukan perkataan partner ku , ternyata jiji dan Great red bisa melakukan hal ini , pada awalnya aku kira tubuh baru ku akan berbeda , aku harap sih wajah nya lebih tampan ,ah ternyata diluar ekspetasi ku . ah lupakan yang penting aku masih bisa menjadi Hyodou Issei tentunya.

"dengan begini semua persiapan selesai, aku hanya tinggal melakukan Rikkudou no Fuin untuk menyegel jiwa kalian kembali" ucap Hagaromo

"menyegel , apa maksud mu jiji , aku tak mengerti" ucap aku penuh keheranan

 **["sudah lah aibo , lihat dan perhatikan saja, apa yang dilakukan jiji"]** ucap Ddraig

"baiklah aku paham" ucap aku .

Jiji kemudian kembali melakukan gerakan tangan yang rumit bagiku . kemudian terlihat kanji-kanji aneh setelah dia menempelkan tangan nya ditubuh baru ku.

" **Rikkudou no Fuin :** **Tamashī no kami** **"**

Setelah jiji mengucapkan mantra aneh itu , tiba-tiba ada seberkas cahaya yang menarik ku kearah cahaya itu . kepala ku tiba-tiba terasa pusing , tubuhku terasa berat . kemudian mataku terasa mau tertutup. Dan akhirnya aku...

 **Issei Pov end**

* * *

 **Hutan Kuoh**

 **Naruto pov**

Hah hari yang melelahkan tentunya bagiku , setelah aku bertarung melawan malaikat jatuh , kemudian menolong gadis yang ku bopong ini. Eh aku malah dikira melakukan pelecehan seksual oleh Hinata-chan. Hah betul melelahkan , setelah aku diusir oleh Hinata-chan , aku kemudian pergi menelusrik hutan Kuoh .

Hei jangan salah paham dulu , malam ini aku pergi ke hutan kuoh tentunya , aku ingin mendirikan sebuah tempat peristirahatan untukku dan tepat merawat gadis yang kubopong ini, mungkin kalian tadi berpikir aku akan melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap gadis yang kubopong ini , Oh ayolah apa tampangku seperti pelaku pemerkosaan . tentunya aku bukan orang seperti itu , hah mengapa yah Hinata-chan malah menuduhku melakukan pelecehan seksual , padahal aku hanya berniat menolong gadis ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku seperti melakukan pelecehan seksual sih , ngapain juga aku membawa gadis cantik ditengah Hutan pada waktu malam seperti ini , mungkin orang mengira aku ingin memperkosanya . Ah lupakan itu sebaiknya aku harus segera menolong gadis yang kubopong ini.

"Yosh , seperti nya ini tempat yang bagus untuk mendirikan sebuah puri" ucap Aku.

"tapi sebelum itu aku harus segera mengalirkan cakra yang ketubuh gadis ini" gumam aku

Aku kemudian membaringkan gadis yang kubopong di bawah sebuah itu aku menempelkan telapak tangan ku kedada kiri perempuan itu , hei jangan salah paham dulu , aku bukan ingin menggrape dada gadis ini , aku hanya ingin menyalurkan cakra Yang di telapak tanganku ke jantung gadis ini . setelah beberapa menit aku menyalurkan Cakra Yang milikku terdegar gumamman gadis yang kutolong itu

"Issei-kun" ucap gadis itu samar-samar

"hah akhirnya kamu sadar juga , semoga saja Issei baik-baik saja" ucap aku

"Yoshi , sepertinya sudah selesai" ucap Aku sambil melepaskan telapak tangan ku.

Setelah mengobati gadis itu , Kemudian aku melakukan sebuah satu segel tangan

" **Tajuu Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Kemudian keluarlah 10 klon kayu dari tubuhku .

"nah , aku ingin kalian melakukan sebuah tugas untukku" ucap ku

"apa itu boss, bertarung menghancurkan musuh, kami siap kapanpun! " ucap semangat salah satu klonku

"tidak-tidak ,aku hanya ingin kalian mendirikan sebuah puri disini" ucap ku

"Heeee..." ucap keheranan para bunshin kayuku

"Hoi hoi mengapa reaksi kalian seperti itu?" tanya ku

"Hah aku kira bertarung melawanb musuh , jadi gak semangat lagi aku" ucap kecewa para klonku

"Hoi-Hoi ayolah , kalian harus menolongku , asal kalian tahu , sekarang aku tidak punya tempat tinggal , aku diusir sama Hinata-chan" ucap aku

"Heh mengapa boss bisa diusir , apa salah boss" tanya para klonku.

"lihat gadis yang disana itu , itu gadis yang aku tolong , pas aku bawa kekuil Hinata-chan mengira aku melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapnya" ucap aku

Para klonku kemudian melihat gadis yang aku tolong itu

'dasar boss bodoh , tentunya membawa gadis cantik pingsan malam-malam begini , orang pasti mengira boss melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual' pikir para Klon

"Horaaa apa yang kalian pikirkan ! , apa kalian ingin menuduhku juga melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual hah!" ucap Aku sambil mengeluarkan seringai menakutkanku

"ah-ah tidak boss kami tidak memikirkan hal itu hehehe" ucap kikuk para klonku

"yah sudah , kalau begitu bantu aku membuat sebuah puri disini" perintah aku

"Haiii siap boss" sahut para klonku

" **Mokuton : Renchuka No Jutsu** **"**

Kraaakkkkkkkkkk...

Kraaaakkkkkkkkkkk..

Keluarlah banyak kayu alami dari dalam tanah .. kemudian lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah pondasi rumah... setelah 15 menit aku melakukan jurus itu kini terlihat sebuah banguna megah tradisional Khas jepang . kira-kira bangunan itu mirip seperti istana Himeji . tentunya dilengkapi pepohonan Sakura dan kolam ikan sekitar Istana yang kudirikan

"Hah-hah melelahkan sekali " ucap aku

"yah boss ,.kami juga udah capek." Ucap Para klonku

"yah sudah kalian boleh pergi" ucap aku

Kemudian para bunshin kayu milikku berubah menjadi kayu biasa kembali. Aku kemudian membopong kembali gadis yang aku tolong itu.

"Yosh , saatnya beristirahat" ucap Aku

"mungkin aku harus menamai tempat ini dengan nama Istana Takeda" gumam Aku

 **Naruto pov end**

* * *

 **Dimensi Gap**

 **Issei Pov**

Setelah cahaya misterius itu menelanku , aku perlahan membuka kembali mataku . aku melihat tubuhku kembali , aku melihat tangan ku ,kakiku ah sama persis seperti dulu.

 **[** **"** **Partner, bagaimana tubuh barumu?** **"** **]** tanya Ddraig, salah satu dari _**Heavenly Dragon**_ yang yang tersegel di dalam _**Boosted Gear**_ , Sacred Gear milikku.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuh baruku dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang aku bisa meremas Oppai milik Raynare-chan , Rias Senpai dan Akeno-senpai!" teriakku kegirangan.

Sebelum tubuh baruku selesai, aku sudah merasakan ketiadaan rasa sentuh, bahkan aku sudah putus asa tidak bisa lagi meremas Oppai! Terima kasih Great Red-sama! Terima kasih, Hagaromo-sama!

"Ddraig, apa perbedaan tubuh baru ku dengan tubuh ku sebelumnya?"

 **[** **"** **Penampilan, bentuk tubuh, dan** ** _bagian tertentu_** **milikmu tidak ada perbedaan. Kamu bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi karena tubuh barumu** **tidak mengandung gen manusia lagi melainkan mengandung gen naga atau bisa dibilang** **'humanoid dragon'. Dan** **seperti yang dijelaskan jiji sebelumnya bahwa tubuhmu mengandung** **Kekuatan Yin-Yang miliknya serta kekuatan Great Red** **karena** **tubuhmu sekarang mengandung dagingnya Great Red, jadi kau juga bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai** **"Yin-Yang** _ **Small-True Dragon**_ _ **"**_ **.** **"** **]** ucap Ddraig

Hmm... Dengan kata lain aku ini seperti perpaduan Jiji dan Great red yah.

 **[Ditambah lagi tubuhmu sekarang mengandung Stamina yang besar karena kekuatan Yin-Yang jiji, jadi kekuatan dasar tubuhmu meningkat dibanding sebelumnya. Karena aslinya tubuhmu itu sampah, jadi ya kekuatan tubuhmu meningkat pesat...]** ucap Ddraig

Aku pun hanya bisa menangis dalam hati mendengar kata-katamu Ddraig. Maaf deh kalau tubuhku sebelumnya sampah! Aku ini hanya siswa SMA yang normal!

"dengan begini semua sudah selesai Issei . aku harap kamu bisa mewujudkan perdamaian kembali" ucap Hagaromo

" **aku juga mengandalkan mu wahai anak muda, semoga kau bisa mewujudkan perdamaian sejati"** ucap Great Red

" hehe tenang saja kalian bisa mengandalkan ku dan Ddraig tentunya" ucap aku sambil membuat pose nice Guy.

"baiklah waktukku juga sudah habis , aku akan mengembalikan mu dengan sisa kekuatanku sekarang" ucap Hagaromo

Setelah jiji mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba cahaya putih menelan ku .

"Woaahhhhhhh" teriak aku tertelan cahaya itu

 **Issei Pov end**

* * *

 **Kuoh City**

Ditaman Kuoh tempat kematian Issei berada tiba-tiba saja sekelebatan cahaya putih menerangi taman itu , ditengah cahaya itu munculah salah satu tokoh utama kita yaitu Hyodou Issei.

"Akhirnya aku kembali , aku kembali" ucap Issei

 **[" kau benar Aibo , kita sudah pulang"]** ucap Ddraig

"Akhirnya setelah merasakan ketiadaan didimensi Gap , aku akhrinya bisa merasakan kembali kehidupan , Aku bisa merasakan kembali sentuhan Wanita" ucap Issei sambil menangis ala anime

 **[" hhahaahaha kau berlebihan sekali Aibo , tapi aku pikir kau lebih baik berada didimensi Gap , mungkin saja penyakit mesum mu bisa hilang disana ahahahahaha"]** ucap Ddraig tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Koraaaa. Baka Akairyuu !. aku tidak mau lagi berada di dimensi itu , selain itu jangan pangil aku mesum tapi panggil Aku Titisan Libido " ucap Issei dengan lantang

Ucapan Issei sukses membuat Ddraig sweetdrop ria. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ditaman itu munculah sebuah Kekkai Ghaib

Deeeggggg...

'apa ini , aku merasakan hal merepotkan datang kembali' pikir Issei

 **[" Hei Aibo , aku merasakan ada hawa jahat datang "]**

"yah aku dapat merasakan nya Ddraig" ucap Issei

Lalu munculah sosok wanita barambut biru pendek berkulit putih porselen datang menyapaku

"wah-wah rupanya ada manusia rendahan berada disini, aku sangat tertarik padamu , rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuhmu " ucaop sosok wanita itu

"Hah lagi-lagi kenapa hal merepotkan datang kepadaku" ucap Issei

"cih sombong sekali kau mahkluk rendah , apa kau tidak berpikir kau berhadapan dengan siapa" ucap Wanita itu.

"Hah , lagi-lagi kata-kata itu , makhluk rendah lah , manusia rendahan lah , pasti kau malaikat jatuh kan" ucap Issei

Wanita itu kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Issei

"Tch , bagaiamana kau bisa tahu siapa diriku?" tanya Datenshi itu.

"Hah ,mudah saja kutebak karena setiap malaikat jatuh kulawan selalu berkata seperti itu " ucap Issei dengan nada malas

"beraninya kau berkata seperti itu , aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu" ucap Datenshi itu

"Hoi sebelum kita bertarung perkenalkan dulu siapa namamu?" ucap Issei

"Tch , untuk apa aku memberi tahu Namaku ,dasar Makhluk rendah" ucap Datenshi itu

"Oh , kau pasti akan menyesal Datenshi-chan" ucap Issei

"Grrrr, kau beraninya memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. Aku akan menghabsisi mu" ucap Datenshi itu

Kemudian Datenshi itu membuat tombak cahaya ditangan kanan nya. Lalu dia pun melemparkan nya kearah Issei ,

Wusshhhhhhhhhhh...

akan tetapi...

Traanngggggggggggggggg...

Issei berhasil menepis tombak jatuh itu menggunakan tangan kosong . sontak Datenshi itu kaget bukan main melihat Issei menepis tombaknya itu.

"Hah mustahil bagaimana bisa kau menepis tombak itu , seharusnya kau sudah terbakar bila menyentuh tombak itu!" teriak Datenshi itu.

"Sudah aku bilang kau akan menyesal melawanku Datenshi-chan" ucap datar Issei

"Grrr , Kisama!" ucap datenshi . kemudian dia melakukan serangan dengan 30 tombak cahaya , dia pun melemparkan keseluruh tombak itu secara membabi buta.

Wushhhhhhh...

Wuussshhhhhhhhh...

Wussshhhhhhhhhhh...

Traaannnggggggggggggg...Traaaannggggggg.. Traaaannnggggggg.

Issei pun berhasil menepis kembali serangan Datenshi itu dengan tubuh Polosnya. melihat hal itu Datenshi itu mulai bergetar ketakutan karena serangan terkuat miliknya gagal total.

"sekarang biarkan aku memberimu pelajaran Datenshi-chan , apa kau siap Ddraig?" ucap Issei

 **[" aku selalu siap Aibo"]** ucap Ddraig

"hah baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Issei sambil mengeluarkan seringai menakutkannya. Issei kemudian merubah tangan kirinya kedalam bentuk evolusi tingkat ketiga Boosted gear .

Datenshi itu kembali terkejut melihat perubahan tangan kiri Issei .

"Mustahil , itu Boosted Gear . kenapa kau bisa memilikinya" ucap Datenshi itu

Issei hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan datenshi itu.

 **[ Boosted ] [ Boosted ]**

Terdengar suara mekanik dari Secred gear Issei. Issei kemudian membentuk bola merah – hitam pada secred gear miliknya .. lama kelamaan bola itu terbentuk sempurna.

 **[Explosion]**

"rasakan ini datenshi-chan.. "

 **[ Ying-Yang Dragon Shot Blaster ]**

Zuuuddodooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn...

Sedangakan Datenshi itu hanya pasrah memejamkan matanya , dia sudah tahu kalau serangan itu pasti akan membuat dirinya mati .

Blaarrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Suara gemuruh dahsyat pun terdengar disekitar langit Kuoh . cahaya crimson merah pun menyelimuti langit malam Kuoh.

* * *

 **Takeda Mansion**

Kini Naruto tengah tertidur lelap dikamarnya setelah banyak kejadian yang banyak kejadian yang menimpanya seharian ini. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja

Bllarrrr...Blarrrrrrrr...

Suara ledakan dan disusul dengan gempa bumi sontak membangunkan Naruto dari mimpi indahnya.

"woahhhhhhn , apa itu .. ledakan apa itu,woaaahhh gempaaa bumiii !." Ucap panik Naruto

" **Hoi Gaki , apa kau merasakan nya , hawa dari ledakan itu ?"** tanya Kurama

" yah , aku merasakan disana adalam cakra Yin-Yang dan hawa naga didalam ledakan itu" ucap Naruto

" **kalau begitu , kau harus mengecek nya Naruto"** ucap Kurama

" yeah aku paham kurama " ucap Naruto sambil berubah menjadi bijuu cakra mode

Kemudian Naruto pun pergi ketempat asal ledakan itu menggunakan Yomotsu Hirasaka miliknya.

* * *

 **Kuoh Gakuen , ORC mansion**

Blaarrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dari langit. Terlihat cahaya crimson merah menyelimuti langit Kuoh kemudian disusul dengan gempa lumayan kuat mengguncang Kuoh.

Sontak Ledakan itu sukses mengejutkan para anggota klub penelitian ilmu ghaib. Rias merasa ada hal ganjil dengan ledakan itu.

"Buchou , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi , kenapa tiba-tiba , ada ledakan di langit Kuoh?" tanya Akeno

"aku tidak tahu persis akeno , tapi aku dapat merasakan hawa ini , sepertinya aku mengenal betul hawa ini , apa jangan-jangan.." ucap Rias

"dari pada kita menduga-duga lebih baik kita pergi ke asal sumber ledakan itu Buchou" ucap Kiba

"kau benar .., baiklah Akeno , Kiba, Koneko , ayo kita pergi" ucap Rias

"Haii- Buchou" ucap mereka serempak

* * *

 **Underworld Gremory Palace**

Di underworld , Sirzechs tengah melakukan kegiatan rutin nya sebagai Mao , akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sirzechs merasakan hawa kuat dari Dunia manusia ,lebih tepatnya ia merasakan Hawa kuat itu ditempat adiknya berada

"Grayfi-chan , apa kau merasakan ada hal ganjil didunia manusia?" tanya Sirzechs

"aku merasakan hawa aneh di kota Kuoh , hawanya begitu kuat Sirzechs-sama" ucap Grayfia

"sudah kuduga , ayo kita pergi kedunia Manusia , aku khawatir jika Kuoh diserang malaikat jatuh" ucap Sirzechs

"Haiii- Sirzechs-sama" ucap Grayfia

* * *

 **Heaven.**

Blaarrrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ledakan itu tentu mengejutkan para malaikat yang berada disurga. Mereka pun merasakan hawa kuat dari ledakan yang berasal dari dunia manusia itu.

"Gabriel , apa kau merasakan hawa kuat ini?" tanya Michael

"yah Michael-sama aku dapat merasakan nya ,ini berasal dari Dunia manusia" ucap Gabriel

"Gabriel , sekarang turunlah kedunia Manusia, cepat selidiki apa yang terjadi disana" perintah Michael

"Haii Michael-sama" ucap Gabriel

Gabriel kemudian pergi menuju dunia manusia

"sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dibumi" gumam Michael

* * *

 **Pinggiran Sungai . Kuoh city**

 **Azazel Pov**

Yo perkenalkan aku namaku Azazel , gubernur malaikat jatuh . aku sekarang berada di pinggiran sungai Kuoh , pasti kalian bertanya mengapa seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh berada dipinggiran sungai Kuoh . yah akan ku jawab , sekarang aku tengah melaksanakan Hobi ku yaitu memancing ikan , yah sekalian melepas penat dari pekerjaan sebagai Gubernur Malaikat jatuh.

Ditengah lamunan ku menunggu ikan memakan umpan pancinganku , tiba-tiba saja pancingan milikku bergerak , sontak aku merasa girang karena umpan pancinganku termakan juga

"akhirnya setelah 20 tahun aku memancing aku mendapatkan ikan" ucap diriku

Aku lalu menarik ikan itu ketepi sungai , aku melihat ikan yang aku dapat secara teliti

"Wah ,lumayan besar ,panjangnya 2 meter mungkin beratnya 5 kilo" gumam diriku

Disaat aku sedang mengakat hasil buruan ku ke tempat penampunganku tiba-tiba saja

Blaarrrrrrrr...duuuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Guuuuuurrrrrrrr.

Tanah yang aku pijak kini bergetar hebat , aku pun terjatuh akibat goncangan dashyat itu , selain itu akibat goncangan itu Ikan yang kudapat kembali terjatuh kedalam sungai,dengan sigap ikan itu berenang ria kedalam sungai, Ah sial baru saja medapat Ikan ,akibat gempa sialan itu , buruan ku lepas lagi. Ah sial sekali malangnya nasibku

Kini aku melihat cahaya crimson menyelimuti Dunia manusia ini, aku merasakan ada hal ganjil dengan ledakan tadi.

"sebaiknya aku memanggil Vali untuk menyelidiki ini , aku merasa ada hal ganjil dengan ledakan itu" gumamku

 **Azazel Pov end**

* * *

 **Kuoh City, Taman kota**

'apa aku sudah mati ,tetapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali' ucap Datenshi itu

Datenshi itu kemudian membuka matanya kembali ,dia kemudian sangat terkejut melihat dirinya masih hidup , sedangkan Issei

"wooaahhh ledakan nya dashyat banget" ucap Issei terkagum-kagum melihat hasil kekuatan nya itu.

 **[" Baka, kenapa kau menggunakan Yin-Yang Dragon Shot Blaster, apa kau mau menghancurkan kota ini Hah!, untuk saja serangan meleset ]** teriak Ddraig

"hehehe sumimasen Ddraig tadi itu aku hanya ingin mencoba seberapa besar kekuatanku" ucap Issei dengan wajah tak berdosanya

 **[" hah , kalau kau ingin coba-coba gunakan saja Dragon Shot, hah kau ini selalu saja bodoh!]** ucap Ddraig

"Grrrr, Kisama siapa yang kau panggil bodoh hah!" teriak Issei

 **[" yah siapa lagi selain kau Aibo"]** ucap Ddraig

Sedangkan Datenshi itu hanya terbengong melihat pertengkaran Issei dan Ddraig

'hahh kenapa orang-orang kuat itu rata-rata orang bodoh ' pikir Datenshi itu.

"Hey datenshi-chan sebaiknya kau pergi saja , sekarang aku tidak sedang mod bertarung melawanmu" ucap Issei dengan nada malas

Datenshi itu terkejut dengan prilaku Issei , kemudian dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Issei itu

"Namaku adalah Kalawarner, siapa namamu bocah" ucap kalawarner

"Oh aku Hyodou Issei " ucap Issei

"Suatu saat nanti jika kita bertemu ,aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Hyodou Issei " ucap Kalawarner

"Oh dengan senang hati ,aku tunggu itu Kalawarner-chan" ucap Issei dengan nada sarkatis

Kalawarner kemudian menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam kota Kuoh. ..

"Hah akhirnya hal yang merepotkan pergi juga" gumam Issei

 **[" kau ini memang Baka Aibo... tembakan tadi malah membawa kita kedalam hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi"]** ucap Ddraig

"hei apa maksudmu Ddraig,aku tak mengerti perkataanmu itu.?" tanya Issei

 **["kau lihat tembakan mu tadi itu sangat dahsyat ,untung saja kau mengarahkan nya kelangit , jika tidak kota ini akan rata dengan tanah, tapi walau begitu tembakanmu itu akan menarik perhatian para ketiga Fraksi "]** ucap Ddraig

"apa maksudmu Ddraig,hah penjelasan mu berbelit-belit" ucap Issei

 **[ " hah sepertinya aku harus banyak bersabar menghadapi kebodohanmu itu Aibo , biar aku jelaskan secara detail , tembakan mu tadi mengakibatkan ledakan yang begitu dahsyat sampai-sampai menimbulkan gempa yang lumayan kuat , selain itu tembakan mu tadi juga memancarkan hawa naga dan kekuatan Yin-Yang yang begitu kuat . tentu saja hal ini akan menarik perhatian eksistensi para makhluk Ghaib seperti Akuma, Tenshi dan Datenshi untuk menarik mu kedalam pihak mereka , mengingat sekarang kau memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membunuh mereka sekaligus, sekarang apa kau paham Aibo"]** jelas panjang lebar Ddraig

"Hah , apa itu benar Ddraig , tidak mungkinlah mereka tertarik dengan Manusia sepertiku" ucap Issei

 **[ " hah kita lihat saja nanti Aibo , aku yakin mereka segera datang kesini"]** ucap Ddraig dengan Nada malas

Sontak setelah perkataan Ddraig itu muncul lah sebuah lingkaran sihir dihadapan Issei. Ditengah lingkaran sihir itu menampakan Sosok gadis berambut Crimson merah , gadis berambut biru gelap , lalu pria pirang dengan wajah cantiknya dan gadis loli berambut abu-abu.

Issei pun terkejut melihat mereka keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

"Rias-senpai , Akeno-senpai , Kiba, Koneko-chan" Gumam Issei sambil melihat mereka berada dihadapan nya

"Issei, Issei-kun , Issei-senpai" ucap mereka kaget melihat sosok Issei kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka

Bagaimana Petualangan Issei dan Naruto dalam menyelamatkan Dunia Dxd. Ikuti kisah selanjutnya

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 5 . awal dari sebuah kisah tentang petualangan para pahlawan , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quets**

 **Q: thor apa gak berlebihan kekuatan Issei, mengingat dia sekarang punya cakra Yin-Yang Rikkudou dan kekuatan Great Red ?**

 **A: tidak , kekuatan Issei sudah pas, karena Naruto kan punya Rinnetensei Sharingan dan 9 bijuu jadi, dengan kekuatan itu Issei bisa menyimbangi Naruto. Lagi pula kekuatannya nanti dipakai untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dan melawan Khaos brigde , Trihexa dan Kurobi yang tentunya memiliki kekuatan di luar akal sehat.**

 **Q: author kenapa Didunia dxd hanya Hinata tidak memakai nama klan Hyuuga didepan namanya, berbeda dengan karakter lainnya dalam Naruto , mereka semua memilik nama Klan mereka seperti dulu?**

 **A: Oh, soal itu, itu adalah misteri yang Author siapkan, jadi tunggu saja , Author akan ungkapkan siapa sesungguhnya Hinata itu..**

 **Q: Author apa itu sih Kurobi, apa dia makhluk imortal sama kayak trihexa ,?**

 **A: tentu saja , selain itu dia merupakan mahkluk yang berupa seperti Juubi, hanya saja warna kulitnya Hitam legam. Dia itu juga merupakan wujud kegelapan karena dia terbuat dari hasrat jahat tentunya**

 **Q: Author apa Issei nanti menjadi Iblis?  
A: masih dipertimbangkan, jadi tunggu cerita selanjutnya mengenai Issei.**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

 **Note : Minna-san berhubung site fanfiction sedang mengalami masalah dengan show up Review terbaru, jika kalian ingin mereview fic ini silahkan kalian PM Author, terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

* * *

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Heroes: Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Naruto dan Issei menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : The Truth of Uchiha**

 **Slight Last Chapther**

 **Kuoh City, City Park**

"Hah akhirnya hal yang merepotkan pergi juga" gumam Issei

 **["kau ini memang Baka Aibo!, tembakan tadi malah membawa kita kedalam hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi"]** ucap Ddraig

"hei apa maksudmu Ddraig, aku tak mengerti perkataanmu itu?" tanya Issei

 **["kau lihat tembakan mu tadi itu sangat dahsyat, untung saja kau mengarahkan nya kelangit, jika tidak kota ini akan rata dengan tanah, tapi walau begitu tembakanmu itu akan menarik perhatian para ketiga Fraksi "]** ucap Ddraig

"apa maksudmu Ddraig,hah penjelasan mu berbelit-belit?" tanya Issei

 **[ "hah sepertinya aku harus banyak bersabar menghadapi kebodohanmu itu Aibo. biar aku jelaskan secara detail, tembakan mu tadi mengakibatkan ledakan yang begitu dahsyat sampai-sampai menimbulkan gempa yang lumayan kuat, selain itu tembakan mu tadi juga memancarkan hawa naga dan kekuatan Yin-Yang yang begitu kuat. tentu saja hal ini akan menarik perhatian eksistensi para makhluk Ghaib seperti Akuma, Tenshi dan Datenshi untuk menarik mu kedalam pihak mereka, mengingat sekarang kau memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membunuh mereka sekaligus, sekarang apa kau paham Aibo"]** jelas panjang lebar Ddraig

"Hah apa itu benar Ddraig, tidak mungkinlah mereka tertarik dengan Manusia sepertiku" ucap Issei

 **["hah kita lihat saja nanti Aibo, aku yakin mereka segera datang kesini"]** ucap Ddraig dengan Nada malas

Sontak setelah perkataan Ddraig itu muncul lah sebuah lingkaran sihir dihadapan Issei. Ditengah lingkaran sihir itu menampakan Sosok gadis berambut Crimson merah, gadis berambut biru gelap, lalu pria pirang dengan wajah cantiknya dan gadis loli berambut abu-abu.

Issei pun terkejut melihat mereka keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

"Rias-senpai , Akeno-senpai , Kiba, Koneko-chan" Gumam Issei sambil melihat mereka berada dihadapan nya

"Issei, Issei-kun , Issei-senpai" ucap mereka kaget melihat sosok Issei kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka

 **["sudah aku bilang kan Aibo hal merepotkan datang lagi, sekarang kau urus mereka, aku mau tidur dulu"]** ucap Ddraig dengan nada malas

'Hoi, Baka akairyuu! Setidaknya bantu aku kek, teteganya kau meninggalkan dengan hal merepotkan seperti ini' gerutu batin Issei

Rias dan kelompoknya masih menatap heran Issei, mereka berpikir seharusnya Issei sudah mati tertusuk tombak malaikat jatuh, akan tetapi sekarang Issei malah berdiri dihadapan mereka, mata mereka menyiratkan pandangan terkejut dan tak percaya dengan kejadian yang mereka alami.

Issei melihat gelagat mencurigakan mereka, menurutnya mereka pasti akan banyak mengajukan pertanyaan yang merepotkan tentunya, apalagi soal ledakan yang terjadi barusan, kemudian dia berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar dirinya tak mengungkap identitas aslinya kepada mereka.

"Hai minna-san, malam ini bulan purnama nya sangat indah yah" ucap Issei sambil menunjukan senyum kikuknya

'baka! Issei, kau ngomong kayak Kakek tua saja' ucap panik batin Issei

"Yah, kau benar Issei bulan purnamanya begitu indah" ucap Rias sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya

'Eh, berhasil rupanya' pikir Issei

"Haha yah begitu deh, nee maaf Mina-san aku lupa sekarang ini sudah waktunya belajar, aku harus segera pulang kerumah, kalau tidak ibuku bisa marah nanti, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu yah" ucap kikuk Issei berusaha mengalihkan mereka

Issei kemudian perlahan memulai langkahnya pergi kabur dari hadapan mereka akan tetapi..

Grebbbbbbb...

Pukkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Issei merasakan sensasi luar biasa dibelakang tubuhnya itu. Sebuah kehangatan dan kelembutan sangat terasa dipunggungnya itu, dirinya merasa ada benda kenyal yang menghimpitnya, merasakan hal itu Issei kemudian menoleh kearah belakang.

Tess...

Darah Issei mengalir deras dari hidungnya, mengapa itu terjadi karena kini Rias sedang memeluknya dari belakang, rupanya Oppai jumbonya membuat libido Issei meningkat tajam.

"Nee, Issei sejak kapan kamu jadi rajin belajar?" bisik Rias ketelinga Issei dengan nada menggoda.

"He..Hehehe...ettoo sejak Negara api menyerang" ucap ngaco Issei

"Mou Issei, aku serius loh. Oke kalau kamu tidak mau memberi penjelasan tapi bagaimana kalau aku membantumu belajar, bagamaina Issei apa kau mau?" Bisik Rias.

"Heeee...kau pasti bercandakan Rias-senpai?" tanya Issei penuh keheranan.

Sluuuuupppp...

...

Tiba-tiba Rias menjilat daun telinga Issei dan menggosokan kembali aset jumbonya itu dipunggung Issei...

Croooooottttttt...

Sontak perbuatan tak terduga itu sukses membuat Issei memuncratkan darah melalui Hidungnya.

"Woaaahhh apa yang kamu lakukan Rias-senpai" ucap terbata-bata Issei.

"Nee, Issei bagaimana apa kamu mau aku ikut belajar bersamamu, tentu aku bisa mengajarimu banyak hal loh?" goda Rias sambil mengeratkan pelukan nya

"Woahhhhhhh" teriak Issei terkejut dengan godaan Rias. Dia secara spontan melepaskan pelukan Rias dari tubuhnya, akibatnya dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya, disaat dia merasa akan terjatuh tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu benda kenyal yang menahan wajah Issei. Ternyata Issei tepat jatuh di pelukan Akeno, dan binggo wajahnya juga tepat jatuh di aset jumbo milik Akeno.

"Ahnnnn Issei-kun no echhi" desah Akeno.

"Woaaahhhh" teriak Issei sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari aset jumbo itu, akan tetapi

"ara-ara Issei, kamu gak boleh pergi yah.. kamu kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" ucap Rias sambil menggandengkan lengan kanan Issei tepat pada Aset jumbo miliknya.

"Ara-ara Issei-kun aku juga mau kok ,membantumu belajar selain itu aku juga akan membantumu memperlajari hal yang terdalam" ucap Akeno sambil menggosokan Aset miliknya pada lengan kiri Issei

Crootttttttt...

Buaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...

Darah dari hidup Issei mengucur deras, bagaikan keran air yang menyala. Issei merasa pertahanan miliknya mulai goyah

'Oh, shit Kami-sama, aku tak kuat lagi menghadapi cobaan sekaligus anugerah yang kau berikan, oh Great Onee-sama betul menganggumkan' ucap batin nista Issei.

Kiba hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan mesum Issei sedangkan Koneko hanya bergumam mengatakan tentang Issei yang termasuk 'senpai mesum'.

Tampaknya Rias, dan Akeno berhasil meluluhlantakan pertahanan milik Issei, akan tetapi aksi mereka berhenti ketika suara misterius terdengar dari sekitar mereka.

"Wah-wah Issei kau sudah tergoda para iblis rupanya" ucap pria priang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah portal dimensi

Sontak Rias dan para anggotanya terkejut mendengar perkataan pria pirang itu, Issei juga terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dihadapan nya.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-san, aku tak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan?" tanya Issei penuh keheranan

Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno akhirnya menyudahi aksi mereka, Rias pun menatap tajam pemuda pirang itu

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya Naruto-san, bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui kami adalah iblis?" tanya Rias sambil menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya itu

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Manusia tentunya lalu kalau soal itu aku hanya asal menebak saja tapi melihat reaksi kalian, aku jadi berpikir kalau kalian memang termasuk Iblis" ucap Naruto sambil memangutkan dagunya.

"itu tak menjelaskan semuanya Naruto-san" ucap Rias yang masih tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto

"Maaf Rias-senpai, aku kali ini tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun padamu sekarang, tetapi aku akan menjelaskan siapa diriku di waktu yang tepat. Ja neee." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataan nya itu, Naruto pun mengeluarkan bomb asap dari sakunya

Boooffffffffftttttfffffffffffffftttttttttttttttt.

Dengan seketika seluruh taman tertutupi asap pekat, Rias dan para anggota tidak bisa melihat akibat asap aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu asap itu kemudian menipis dan menghilang.

Rias dan para anggotanya kemudian membuka matanya, mereka pun melihat sosok Issei dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan nya

"Uhukk...Uhukkkk, Koneko apa kau masih bisa melacak aura Naruto dan Issei dengan senjutsmu?" tanya Rias

"Maaf Buchou, aku tidak bisa melacak Aura mereka, asap tadi menutupi jejak mereka" ucap Koneko

"Ara-ara, jadi asap tadi bukan asap biasa rupanya" gumam Akeno

"Sial, kita kehilangan jejak mereka lagi" ucap Rias dengan nada kecewa

"sudahlah buchou, lain waktu kita bisa meminta penjelasan dari mereka" ucap Akeno

"Hah, baiklah semuanya ayo kita pulang" perintah Rias

"Haiii Buchou" ucap kompak mereka

* * *

Sementara itu

 **Kuoh City, Area Industri Tua  
**

Kini Sasuke sedang bersama Anikinya yaitu Uchiha Shisui, sedang melakukan perburuan Stray Devil yang memakan manusia. Mereka berdua adalah Devil Hunter. Sekarang mereka tengah melakukan misi tentunya

"Sasuke, kita lakukan rencananya seperti menangkap babi, aku akan menjadi umpan nya, lalu kau membidik target kedalam jebakan" ucap Shisui

"Hnnn, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke lalu mempersiapkan kedua pedang kutukan nya yaitu Muramasa dan Masamune, sedangkan Shisui kini sedang mempersiapkan Togami no Tsurugi miliknya.

"Ayo beraksi" gumam Shisui

Braakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Shisui mendobrak pintu pabrik tua itu, Dia kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya untuk mencari keberadaan Iblis liar itu.

Degggggggg...

Shisui merasakan Aura jahat disekitarnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cakar raksasa menghantam dengan cepat ke arahnya

Craassssssshhhhhhhh...

Buuuurrrrrrrrrrr...

Kini terlihat mesin pabrik terpotong akibat cakar itu..

"Huh, untung saja aku bisa melihat pegerakan nya 3 detik lebih cepat dari serangan nya barusan" Ucap Shisui

Ternyata Shisui berhasil menghindar dari serangan iblis liar itu berkat mata sharingan miliknya dan Shunsin no jutsu miliknya.

" **Wah-wah, rupanya ada mangsa lezat datang cuma-cuma rupanya"** ucap Iblis liar itu

Iblis liar itu kemudian menampakan sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya, terlihat kepala seorang wanita dengan badan Kucing raksasa kini sedang berhadapan dengan Shisui. Shisui hanya tenang melihat penampilan Iblis liar itu.

"Oh, jadi ini rupamu iblis liar, yah lumayan menjijikan tentunya" ucap Shisui memprovokasi emosi iblis liar itu.

" **Tch, manusia rendahan sepertimu akan menanggung akibatnya, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu"** ucap iblis liar itu

"Oh, itu pun kalau kau bisa membunuhku" ucap datar Shisui

" **Grrrr, kisaammmmaaa!, matilah kau"** ucap Iblis liar itu sambil melemparkan bola sihirnya

Wushhhhhh...

Zuddooooooonnnnn...

Wusshhhhhhhhh...

Traaannnnggggggg.. ...

Shisui berhasil menepis bola sihir iblis liar itu menggunakan Togami no Tsurugi miliknya. Iblis liar itu pun terkejut melihat shisui berhasil menepis serangan nya

" **Tch, hebat juga kau berhasil menepis seranganku"** ucap Iblis liar itu

' serangan nya ternyata memiliki efek yang lumayan kuat, akan tetapi terlihat serangan nya itu memiliki efek pemborosan tenaga, serta kecepatan serangan masih bisa terlihat olehku dan dilihat dari pola serangan sepertinya dia tipe petarungan jarak jauh-menengah. Kalau begitu akan kugunakan kenjutsu dan beberapa bunshin untuk menjebaknya kearah area bidikan Sasuke. ' pikir Shisui menganalisa pola serangan Iblis liar itu

Shisui kemudian menghandseal jurusnya

" **Kagebunshi no jutsu"**

 **Booofffttttt...**

Setelah 1 kagebunshin terbentuk, Shisui kemudian menyerang iblis liar itu dengan kenjutsu miliknya, sedangkan Iblis liar itu terkejut melihat Shisui menggandakan dirinya

' **bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa menggandakan dirinya, apa itu sihir'** pikir Iblis liar itu

Shisui kemudian melakukan teknik kenjutsu miliknya

" **Ninpou:** **Ken no dansu tengoku** **"**

Sontak kini terlihat 2 Shisui menyerang iblis liar itu dengan pedangnya dengan arah menyilang satu sama lain nya.

Traannnnnggggggggg...

Trraaaaannnnggggggg...

Kini tak terelakan lagi pertarungan Togami no Tsurugi dengan tangan cakar milik iblis liar itu.

Traaanngggggggg...

Traanggggggggggg...

Shisui terus melancarkan kenjutsu miliknya kearah iblis liar itu, Iblis liar berhasil menepis kenjutsu Shisui dengan susah payah

' **Tch, dia memanfaatkan kelemahanku dipetarungan jarak dekat, aku tidak bisa meremehkan nya lagi, kalau begitu akan aku musnahkan dia dengan bola sihirku dari jarak dekat'** pikir Iblis liar

Disaat Shisui lengah, Iblis liar itu menyerang Shisui dengan Bola sihirnya

" **Matilah, kau makhluk rendah** " ucap Iblis liar

Zudooonnnnnnnnnn...

Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Iblis liar itu menyeringai melihat Shisui terkena sihir miliknya

'dengan begini tamatlah riwayat makhluk rendahan itu' pikir Iblis liar itu

Akan tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Iblis liar itu melihat Sosok Shisui menghilang dari tempat ia terkena serangan miliknya

"sekarang Sasuke, bidik bagian tubuhnya" ucap Shisui

Tanpa disadari Iblis liar itu, Sasuke kini sudah berdiri diatas bagian kerangka pabrik, dia kemudian mengaktifkan tangan Susanoonya dan melemparkan muramasa miliknya kebagian ekor iblis liar itu, dan hasilnya iblis liar itu berhasil terperangkap segel kutukan milik pedang muramasa Sasuke.

"Kisaaammma!, apa yang kalian lakukan hah!" teriak Iblis liar itu terjebak dalam segel kutakan muramasa milik Sasuke

"hnnn, biar aku jelaskan padamu, aku sengaja melakukan serangan jarak dekat dengan teknik pedangku, agar kau menyerangku dengan bola sihirmu itu, aku melihat kelemahan pada kecepatan bola sihirmu,jadi itulah mengapa aku bisa menghindar dengan cepat dan membuat konsentrasimu pecah sehingga Sasuke bisa menjebak mu dengan muramasa miliknya, jadi intinya selama ini kau hanya kupancing kedalam area bidikan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri membidikmu diatas pilar tadi" jelas Shisui

" **Jadi, kau selama sudah merencanakan ini semua, Kisaammmaaa kalian tak akan ku lepaskan, kalian harus menanggung semua perbuatan kalian, kalian harus mati!"** teriak Iblis liar itu tak terima bahwa dirinya kalah melawan manusia

"Hnnn, kau tak sadar diri juga, harusnya kau berpikir siapa yang masuk kedalam jebakan sekarang" ucap Shisui dengan nada sarkatis

" **Grrrr!...Kisaammmaaaaa!"** geram Iblis liar itu

"Sasuke, apa kau mau membunuhnya" ucap Shisui

"Tidak, aniki saja yang membunuhnya, aku sudah cukup untuk menjebaknya saja" ucap Sasuke

"baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke mundurlah sedikit" perintah Shisui

"hnnnn" hanya ucapan singkat dari Sasuke menjawab perintah Shisui

Shisui kemudian menghandseal jutsu miliknya

Clapppppppppppppp...

Cllaaappppppppppppp

Terdengar suara kicauan petir dari jurusnya itu

" **Raiton : Akairyuu no kaminari"**

Dengan seketika Shisui menciptakan jurus naga petir bewarna merah, Naga petir ungu itu kemudian dengan sigap menyerang Iblis liar yang sudah terjebak dalam Muramasa itu.

Duaaarrrrrr...

Blarrrrrrrrr...

Iblis liar itu terkena jilatan Naga petir itu, kemudian terlihat juga cahaya merah akibat jutsu milik Shisui. Setelah itu tampaklah bekas abu disekitar area serangan itu, yah bisa diperkiraakan Iblis liar mati terkena serangan Shisui.

Sedangkan Shisui hanya menyeringai puas melihat tugasnya sudah selesai..

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke dan Shisui pergi meninggalkan area pabrik tua itu. Ditengah keheningan malam Shisui akhirnya membuka pembicaraan bersama Sasuke.

"Hey, Otouto sekali-kali kau coba dong mengeksekusi Iblis liar itu" ucap Shisui

"Hnnn, tidak Aniki sudah aku bilang aku tidak akan membunuh seseorang kecuali orang itu" ucap Sasuke

"Hnnn, jadi Orang itu yah" ucap Shisuii

"benar sekali, hanya orang itu yang akan aku bunuh" ucap Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya kearah langit malam...

* * *

 **Sasuke Pov**

Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku salah satu keturunan ke 115 dari garis utama milik Klan Uchiha, aku selama ini hanya hidup bersama anikiku yaitu Uchiha Shisui, yah walau Uchiha Shisui bukanlah kakak kandungku, akan tetapi dia sudah ku anggap kakak bagiku, lalu kenapa aku hanya hidup berdua bersama dengan aniki ku, karena 11 tahun lalu keluargaku dan klanku sudah dibantai oleh orang paling aku ingin bunuh, yaitu Hirakaez

Hirakaez bukanlah nama aslinya, dia hanya menyebutkan inisial dihadapanku dahulu, dia hanya memakai topeng pada saat klanku dibantai olehnya,jadi aku tidak tahu persis rupanya seperti apa.

Aku hanya mengetahui tujuan hirakaez membantai klan Uchiha, hanya karena ia ingin membunuh seluruh keturunan 'Uchiha Sasuke' sang legendaris reinkarnasi Indra Ootsutsuki. Karena menurutnya Klanku memiliki kemampuan untuk menghalangi tujuanya , aku tidak tahu persis apa tujuan nya, akan tetapi dia sudah berhasil membuat satu luka yang menyakitkan bagiku, yah tepat dihari itu.

 **Flashback**

11 tahun lalu, aku dahulu mempunyai keluarga, aku tinggal bersama keluargaku di Kyoto, kenapa aku bisa tinggal di Kyoto, kerena keluargaku merupakan salah satu keturunan ninja, lebih tepat Klan Uchiha.

Lalu pada Hari dimana disaat terjadinya pembantaian klanku, dihari itu umur ku baru genap 6 tahun, pada saat itu hari pertama aku memasuki bangku sekolah dasar, aku sangat senang sekali mendapatkan teman baru disana, aku pun menceritakan hal itu semua kepada Kaasan dan Touchan.

"tadaima.." ucapku pada saat aku tiba dirumah

"Oekari, Sasuke-chan kau sudah pulang rupanya" ucap sosok wanita berambut biru gelap, senyumannya selalu membuatku hangat tentunya, dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, Kaachan yang paling aku sayangi

"Ia, Kaachan aku bisa minta dibuatin jus tomat donk ?" pinta manja ku

"Oh, baiklah apapun untuk anak kebanggaan kaasan, tapi buka sepatumu dulu yah sebelum masuk rumah, lalu ganti pakaianmu itu oke" ucap Kaasan

"Haiii" ucap aku menuruti perintahnya

Setelah beberapa menit, aku sudah berganti pakaian kemudian aku menuju ruang keluarga, disana terlihat sosok pria paruh baya berambut coklan dengan mata onyx miliknya dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku, kepala kepolisian kota Kyoto, dia salah satu ayah kebangganku, kini Touchan sedang duduk santai menikmati teh hijau buatan Kaachan, mungkin dia sedang menikmati hari liburnya sebagai kepala kepolisian.

"Oh, Sasuke kau sudah pulang rupanya?bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu, apa menyenangkan?" tanya Touchan

Aku kemudian duduk dihadapan Touchan, dan membalas pertanyaan Touchan

"Yah, lumayan menyenangkan kok Touchan, aku disana banyak mempelajari banyak hal loh, mulai dari matematika, bahasa jepang dan masih banyak lagi, lalu banyak sih kejadian lucu menurutku Touchan, salah satu temanku ada yang menangis saat ditinggal ibunya dihari pertama sekolah, lalu ada yang kena lempar penghapus oleh Sensei, karena dia tengah tertidur diwaktu pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan masih banyak lagi deh, tapi intinya sih menyenangkan kok dihari pertama aku bersekolah" ujar Aku

"Oh, baguslah tapi kau tidak berbuat nakalkan terhadap senseimu, Sasuke?" tanya Touchan

"Ah, mana mungkin Touchan, akukan anak salah satu anak kebanggan Touchan, mana mungkin aku berbuat kenakalan disekolah" ucap bangga aku.

"hahahaha, bagus kalau begitu Sasuke, aku harap kau kelak mengikuti jejak anikimu, dia bahkan sudah menjadi kapten polisi disaat umurnya baru genap 17 tahun." Ujar Touchan

"Heh, aku tidak akan kalah dari Itachi-niisan, lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan melampuinya lihat saja Touchan" ucap aku

Pukkkkkkkkkk

Touchan lalu membelai rambut ravenku, dia kemudian berkata

"Bagus itu baru anak kebanggan Touchan" ucap Touchan

Disaat aku tengah berbincang dengan Touchan, Kaachan kemudian datang membawakanku segelas jus tomat favoritku, aku seperti biasa dengan semangat menghabiskan segelas jus tomat favoritku, Kaachan kemudian bertanya sama seperti Touchan, dia menanyakan bagaimana hari pertamaku bersekolah, tentunya aku bercerita persis apa yang aku ceritakan, Kaachan hanya tertawa mendengar ceritaku, apa lagi dibagian sensei melemparkan penghapus kepada salah satu muridnya yang tengah tertidur.

Ditengah perbincanganku dengan Touchan dan Kaachan, Aniki datang keruang keluarga

"Oh, Kau sudah pulang rupanya Otouto" ucap Itachi

"yah, Itachi-niichan, kok disini bukan Itachi-niichan sedang bertugas?" tanyaku

"yah, hari inikan aku dan Touchan sedang bebas tugas kok, lalu bagaiman harimu Otouto?" ujar Itachi

"cukup menyenangkan kok Aniki" ujar aku

"Oh baguslah Otouto, nee Touchan, Kaachan, Otouto kalau begitu aku pamit dulu sebentar, aku harus pergi ketempat Shisui, dia bilang ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan bersamanya." ucap Itachi

"Oh, yah sudah Itachi pergilah, tapi pulanglah sebelum makan malam yah" ucap Kaachan

"Oh, yah Itachi tolong sampaikan juga pada Shisui, berkas kasus kemarin harus cepat diselesaikan" ucap Touchan

"Huh, Aniki bukannya kau berjanji kemarin kalau sedang libur aniki mau mengajariku teknik berpedang" ucap aku sambil mengembungkan pipiku

Aniki hanya tersenyum melihat sikapku, lalu dia perlahan mendekatiku

Pukkkkkkkkkk..

Sebuah pokehead lembut menyentuh dahiku..

"Maaf, Otouto aku sekarang harus pergi ketempat Shisui, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan mengajarimu kok" ujar Itachi

"Heh, aniki selalu saja begitu, bilang maaf dan sibuk huhhh" ucap aku dengan nada kecewa

"yah, tapi kan ada Touchan yang bisa mengajarimu teknik berpedang" ucap Itachi

"tapi kan Touchan baru saja libur, masa aku harus meminta kepadanya, nanti malah merepotkan nya" ucap aku

"baiklah Sasuke, kalau urusan nya sudah beres aku janji akan mengajarimu" ucap Itachi

"benarkah, janji yah aniki?" ucap Aku

"yah, aku janji Otouto" ucap Itachi sambil memberikan Pokehead didahiku

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan aniki kepadaku

"yah sudah aku pergi dulu yah Touchan, Kaachan, Otouto" ucap Itachi sambil meninggalkan ruang keluarga

"hati-hati yah Itachi" pesan Kaachan

"ia Kaachan" jawab Itachi meninggalkan rumah

"Nee, Sasuke-chan kamu juga harus bersiap, bukankah hari ini juga ada les matematika bukan?" tanya Kaachan

"Oh, yah aku bersiap dulu yah Kaachan" ucap Aku

Beberapa menit kemudian

Aku sudah bersiap-siap pergi les tentunya.

"Kaachan, aku pergi dulu yah" ucap aku

"hati-hati yah Sasuke-chan" ucap Kaasan

Aku kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk pergi ketempat les tentunya

 **Skip time**

Setelah les yang lumayan melelahkan bagiku, aku pun pulang menuju rumah, kini tampak Bulan purnama menyinari kota Kyoto, 'ah rupanya hari sudah malam', pikirku. Kemudian aku segera bergegas pulang menuju rumah ku di komplek perumahan milik klan Uchiha, tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat keadaan komplek klanku, aku melihat mayat berserakan dimana-mana, bau anyir meresap cepat kedalam hidungku, banyak noda darah membekas dimana-mana

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa semua orang terbunuh?' pikir ku syok melihat kejadian ini

Aku lalu mempercepat langkahku menuju rumah, aku berlari cepat ditengah kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti komplek Uchiha, semakin aku masuk kedalam area wilayah komplek semakin banyak mayat tergelatak bersimbah darah ditanah, aku hanya menahan rasa syokku melihat semua pemadangan mengerikan ini.

'Kaachan, Touchan, Aniki, apa semuanya baik-baik saja' pikir ku mengkhawatirkan keadaan keluargaku

Setelah 30 menit berlalu aku sampai dikediamanku, aku lalu melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumahku.

Aku kemudian memanggil Touchan, Kaachan, Aniki, namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang keluarga, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat Touchan, Kaachan, Aniki bersimbah darah dihadapanku, sungguh pemandangan yang mengenaskan bagiku.

"Sasuke, itu kah kau?" ucap samar-samar Itachi

"aniki, apa yang terjadi , kenapa Touchan, Kaachan, dan Aniki bisa seperti ini!" teriak aku sambil merangkul badan Itachi-niichan

"Otouto, kau harus tetap hidup, kau harus hidup untuk Touchan, Kaachan dan Aniki, larilah sebelum terlambat" ucap Itachi samar-samar ditengah keadaanya yang terluka

"Aniki, bertahanlah aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit" ucap lirih aku

"sudahlah Otouto aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu lagi, cepatlah lari ketempat Shisui-niisan, sebelum semuanya terlambat" ucap lirih Itachi

"Hiks...Hiksss...hiksss, tapi bagaimana denganmu aniki" ucap lirih aku sambil menangis

"sudah cepat pergi Baka-Otouto..." ucap Itachi

Setelah itu aniki tidak berkata apapun lagi, keadaan tubuhnya mulai dingin , aku hanya menangis melihat aniki sudah tewas dihadapanku.

Aku kemudian hanya menuruti perintah terkahirnya untuk lari menuju tempat Shisui-niisan, aku terus berlari kencang sambil menahan air mataku yang sudah jatuh ke permukaan bumi ini. Akan tetapi ditengah perjalanan aku berjumpa dengan sosok yang sangat mengerikan, dia adalah sosok pria berjubah hitam memakai topeng Anonymous dan aku melihat matanya merahnya darah dengan tiga tomoe miliknya memancarkan Aura membunuh yang begitu kuat.

"Oh, rupanya masih ada keturunan sang legendaris yang masih hidup" ucap pria bertopeng itu

"Siapa kau, apa mau mu?" tanya ku

"Oh, aku adalah Hirakaez, aku disini datang untuk memusnahkan keturunan sang legendaris tentunya" ujar pria bertopeng itu

"apa maksudmu ,apa kau membunuh semua orang ini Hah!" teriak aku

"hahahaha baiklah, aku sangat berbaik hati padamu, jadi aku akan menujukan semuanya kepadamu" ucap pria itu

Setelah pria itu mengucapkan kata-katanya itu, aku melihat matanya berubah menjadi mata dengan pola Octagonal merah dihiasi dengan latar hitam di pupil mata orang itu,

" **Mangenkyou Sharingan"**

Deegggggggggggg...

Aku merasakan tubuhku lemas tak berdaya setelah melihat mata orang itu, aku kemudian berada didunia aneh yang mirip dengan duniaku

"Selamat datang diduniaku bocah, kau sudah terjebak kedalam ilusiku, aku akan menunjukan padamu rasa sakit yang sebenarnya" ucap Pria bertopeng itu

Aku kemudian melihat para penduduk komplek Uchiha, aku juga melihat pria bertopeng itu disana, kemudian aku melihat dia membantai seluruh penduduk

Craasssssshhhhhh...

Jleeeebbbbbbbbbbbb...

Zrassssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Aku sangat syok melihat semua keadaan itu, aku melihat semua penduduk dibunuh oleh pria bertopeng itu, aku juga melihat Touchan, Kaachan, Aniki, dibunuh sadis oleh pria misterius itu.

"Hentikannnn semua inii.. Hentikaaannnn!" teriak aku

Tapi Pria bertopeng itu tak menghiraukan teriakan aku, dia tetap saja membunuh para penduduk dan keluargaku dengan keji.

"Araaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Hentikannnnn semua iniiii!" teriak ku lagi.

Setelah pembunuhan selesai, aku kemudian tersadar dari ilusinya, mentalku begitu syok melihat semua yang telah terjadi kepadaku

"bagaimana, apa kau sudah merasakan rasa sakit?" tanya Hirakaez

"Brengssekk kau, kenapa kau membunuh keluargaku, kenapa kau membantai Klan Uchiha!" teriak aku

"sudah kukatakan kepadamu, Klan Uchiha memiliki mata yang begitu merepotkan tujuanku, oleh karena itu aku membantai semuanya, selain itu aku juga hanya ingin mengukur kemampuanku itu saja" ucap dingin Hirakaez

"Brengseekkk kau, kau hanya membunuh keluargaku dan klanku hanya karena tujuan bodohmu itu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" teriak aku

"memang bisa apa kau bocah, apa kau bisa membangkitkan mata kutukan ini"ucap Hirakaez

Hirakaez kemudian menyerangku , dia memukul perutku begitu keras, menendang tubuhku, dan memukul wajahku dengan telak

"hahah, bagaimana lemah, apa kau yakin ingin membunuhku hah!" ucap Hirakaez

"Aggghhhhhhhh" aku hanya memuncratkan darah dari mulutku

"nah, bagaimana? Apa kau masih bisa membunuhku?" tanya kembali Hirakaez

'Kussooo, kami-sama kenapa aku begitu lemah' ucap lirih batin ku

Buaaggghhhhhhhhh...

Lagi-lagi dia kembali menendang wajahku , aku kemudian terlempar lumayan jauh darinya, dia pun datang kembali mendekat kepadaku

"Ugghhhhh, walau aku lemah, aku pasti akan membunuhmu" ucap benci aku

Tanpa aku sadari mataku mulai terasa panas, rasanya didalam pupil mataku ada sesuatu berputar-putar dengan kencang, rasanya begitu terbakar

"Uaaaagggggggghhhhhhhh" teriak aku sambil menahan kesakitan dimataku

Hirakaez hanya dia menatap keadaanku, saat rasa sakit menghilang dari mataku, aku kembali membuka mataku, sontak Hirakaez melihat ku dengan tatapan syoknya

"Bagaimana mungkin, kau memiliki mata itu!" ucap Hirakez terkejut melihat keadaanku

Aku kemudian menoleh kearah cermin cembung lalu-lintas didekatku, aku juga terkejut melihat kedua mata onyx milikku berubah menjadi mata ungu dengan pola riak air disertai dengan 6 tomoe hitam menghiasi kedua mataku

"Rinne Sharingan, jadi kau memiliki mata sang legendaris rupanya bocah" ucap Hirakaez

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Hirakaez.

"aku tak menyangkan kau memiliki mata langka sharingan itu, kalau begitu aku harus membunuhmu, karena kau adalah salah satu hambatan terbesarku" ucap Hirakaez

Hirakaez kemudian merapakan handseal ditangan nya

" **katon: bakufū ranbu"**

Hirakaez lalu mengeluarkan pusaran api raksasa , pusaran api itu dengan cepat menujuku

'Aku tidak boleh mati, aku harus membunuhnya, aku harus membalaskan dendamku padanya' ucap batin aku

Kemudian secara tidak sengaja, aku mengakitkfan sebuah perisai transparan berbentuk tengkorak dari tubuhku, perisai itu berhasil menahan serangan Hirakaez.

"Jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang.." ucap aku

Hirakaez terkejut melihat diriku, dia hanya memberi pandangan terkejut melihat sosok transaparan dari diriku

" kau, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengakitfkan Susanoo" ucap Hirakaez

"aku tidak begitu paham, dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, akan tetapi aku mengerti bahwa kekuatan ini akan kugunakan untuk membunuhmu sekarang" ucap dingin aku

Aku kemudian memusatkan kekuatanku dimata kiriku, kemudian mata kiriku melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada Hirakaez, dan ternyata tepat didepan Hirakaez , api hitam muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya

"Arggggghhhhhh, Kusooo!, ini adalah Amaterasu" teriak kesakitan dia

"matilah kau" ucap aku , kemudian api hitam itu bertambah besar dan berhasil membakar seluruh tubuhnya, mata kiri ku kemudian mengeluarkan darah setelah aku menggunakan kemampuanku, aku kemudian menyeringai puas melihat Hirakaez tewas terpanggang api hitam milikku

Akan tetapi aku kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran nya kembali.

"Hah..Hah.. kalau saja aku tidak menggunakan Kamui, pasti aku akan mati terpanggang api hitam sialan itu" ucap Hirakaez

Aku terkejut melihat Hirakaez selamat dari jurusku, kemudian aku pun juga terjatuh akibat penggunaan kekuatanku tadi...

"Haha, tampaknya kau masih belum menguasai sepenuhnya matamu itu" ucap Hirakaez

"Kusooo, kenapa aku kehabisan cakra disaat seperti ini" ucap aku

"dengan begini aku bisa membunuh tanpa hambatan lagi, bersiaplah menemui ajalamu bocah" ucap Hirakaez

" **Katon : Goukkakyou no Jutsu"**

Munculah bola api raksasa milik hirakaez, bola api melesat cepat menuju diriku, aku hanya pasrah menerima itu, karena aku sudah kehabisan tenaga

Akan tetapi

" **Doton: Doryuuheki"**

Sebuah perisai tanah muncul dihadapan ku secara tiba-tiba

Blarrrrrrrr...

Perisai tanah itu berhasil menahan serangan milik Hirakaez, kemudian terlihat sosok yang begitu familiar didepanku, dia adalah Uchiha Shisui salah satu teman Aniki

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke" ucap Shisui

"aku baik-baik saja Shisui-niisan" ucap Aku

"wah-wah , ada penganggu rupanya" ucap datar Hirakaez

Shisui menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya itu

"siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa kau membantai klanku?" tanya Shisui

"aku adalah Hirakaez, aku seorang dari golongan Khaos Bridge, aku datang kesini untuk memusnahkan Klan yang menghalangi tujuan utamaku" ucap Hirakaez sambil menunjukan mata MS miliknya

"Mustahil, kau adalah anggota para teroris itu, dan kenapa kau memiliki mata itu, apa kau seorang Uchiha" tanya Shisui sambil menatap tajam Hirakaez

"Hahaha, aku bukanlah termasuk klan sampah itu" ucap Hirakez

"jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku, akan ku paksa kau untuk memberitahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya" ucap Shisui sambil mengaktifkan Mangenkyou Sharingan miliknya

"Woaahhh, seperti biasa kau begitu merepotkan Shunsin no Shisui, sebaiknya aku pergi dari tempat ini, anggap saja ini hadiah bagi kalian karena aku memberi kesempatan hidup untuk kalian" ucap Hirakaez

"Tunggu jangan pergi kau keparat!" ucap Shisui

Tapi sayangnya Hirakaez berhasil kabur dengan jutsu Kamui miliknya. Shisui hanya menggertakan giginya melihat Hirakaez kabur dari hadapan nya.

"Tch, dia berhasil kabur.., Sasuke sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini" tanya Shisui

Shisui lalu mendekati Sasuke, alangkah terkejutnya Shisui melihat mata Sasuke memiliki pola riak air bewarna ungu lengkap dengan enam tomoe yang menghiasi kedua mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, matamu bukankah ini mata Rinne Sharingan?" tanya Shisui

"Shui-niisan aku.." ucap samar diriku

Buagggghhhhhh..

Aku pun terkapar lemas ditanah, mata ku kemudian mulai menutup secara perlahan

"Sasuke.. bertahanlah" ucap Shisui

Akan tetapi aku kemudian kehilangan kesadaranku...

 **Skiptime**

"Ughhhh dimana aku" ucap aku

Aku kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku, kini terlihat ruangan serba putih dan bau obat medis yang begitu menyengat dihidungku, aku juga melihat sebuah cermin disana , aku melihat kedua mataku kini kembali menjadi mata Onyx khasku. lalu aku juga melihat sosok yang familiar bagiku, disana Shisui-niisan sedang menungguku diruangan ini

"Oh, Sasuke rupanya kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shisui

"sudah baik kok Shisuii-niisan" ucap aku

"Oh, yah Sasuke, sekarang apa bisa kau menceritakan kejadian itu?" tanya Shisui

Aku mengerti maksud dari Shisui-niisan, aku lalu menceritakan apa yang kualami pada saat malam pembantaian itu kepada Shisui-niisan.

"jadi begitulah ceritanya Shisui-niisan" ucap aku mengakhiri ceritaku

"jadi begitu yah, aku tak menyangka kalau semuanya jadi seperti ini" ucap Shisui

"Yah, aku sudah gagal menyelamatkan keluargaku, sekarang aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi" ucap Aku dengan nada lirih dengan pandangan sendu **  
**

"Sasuke, kau bukanlah orang satu-satunya mengalami hal ini, aku juga dulu merasakan hal itu juga, dulu ayah-ibuku mati saat mereka menjalankan misi, mereka mati diserang oleh Khaos Brigde, dulu aku juga merasa lemah dan tak berguna juga, aku dulu hanya meratapi kegagalanku, akan tetapi aku sadar menangis seperti bayi tentunya tak akan merubah keadaan bukan, oleh karena itu aku terus berlatih menjadi kuat dan masuk kedalam kepolisian ninja Kyoto.." jelas Shisui

Aku masih terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Shisui

"Aku tahu, kau sangat terpukul sekarang, tapi kau harus sadar aku juga ada bersamamu Sasuke, jadi jangan berpikir kalau kau itu sendirian, lagi pula aku juga tak akan membiarkamu menanggung beban ini sendirian, setidaknya persilahkan aku untuk menanggung setengah bebanmu itu." Ucap Shisui

Sontak Sasuke mulai menitikkan air mata dari mata Onyx miliknya, Shisui lalu memeluk Sasuke seperti seorang kakak

"menangislah Sasuke, sekarang keluarkan segala emosimu, agar semua emosimu tak mengganggumu dikemudian hari" ucap Shisui sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke

Aku hanya menangis mencurahkan segala emosi milikku khusus dihari itu.

 **Skip time**

10 hari berlalu sejak pembantaian aku dan Shisui-niisan datang mengunjungi makam keluargaku, seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang dalam ziarah makam, aku kemudian memberikan doa kepada keluargaku agar mereka tenang disana.

"nah Sasuke, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Shisui

"Hnnn" ucap Aku menjawab pertanyaan Shisui-niisan

"nee, Sasuke apa kau ikut bersamaku kekota Kuoh?" tanya Shisui

"Hnn, aku mau Shisui-niisan, tapi kenapa kita tiba-tiba pindah kesana?" tanya Sasuke

"yah aku sih dipindah tugaskan disana oleh atasanku, selain itu aku juga ingin melatihmu disana, kerena kau memiliki mata Sharingan yang langka, matamu itu persis dengan Sang legendaris 5000 tahun lalu, 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang merupakan salah satu reinkarnasi Indra Ootsutsuki" jelas Shisui

"Yah, aku mau berlatih denganmu Shisui-niisan, aku mempunyai tekad untuk menghancurkan Khaos Brigde dan membunuh orang itu" ucap Aku

"hehe bagus kalau begitu, aku akan melatihmu dengan sungguh-sungguh, selain itu mulai hari ini, panggil aku Aniki karena sekarang kau akan menjadi adik angkatku" ucap Shisui

"Haaiii. Aniki" ucap aku

 **Flashback end**

 **Sasuke Pov end**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

"heii, Otouto apa yang kau lamunkan?" tegur Shisui

"Hnn, aku hanya kepikiran soal Uzumaki Naruto" jelas Sasuke

"Hnnn, Uzumaki Naruto, memang seberapa menarik sehingga ia dapat menarik perhatianmu Otouto?" tanya Shisui

"Aku merasa, kalau dia bukan manusia biasa, dan aku berpikir kalau dia Shinobi seperti kita" jelas Sasuke

"hmm, lalu apa alasanmu Otouto menganggap Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Shinobi?" tanya Shisui

"Hnn, aku pernah melihat cara dia berlari, dia melemaskan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya pada saat dia berlari, aku melihat hal itu pada saat dia melakukan tes non akademik di sekolahku" jelas Sasuke

"Hnn, jadi begitu.. tampak nya ini semakin menarik Otouto" ucap Shisui

"Hnn, kau benar aniki" ucap Sasuke menyetujui pendapat Shisui

* * *

 **Di sebuah tempat misterius**

"bagaimana, apa masih ada perkembangan dengan Kurobi?" tanya pria bertopeng itu

"kami sudah mendapatkan lokasinya, kita tinggal menangkapnya Hirakaez-sama" ucap salah satu anak buahnya itu

"lalu bagaimana dengan Ophis?" tanya Hirakaez

"sepertinya dia sangat tertarik dengan ajakanmu tuan, dia sudah masuk kedalam Khaos Brigde" ucap Anak buah Hirakaez.

"Bagus kalau begitu, dengan begitu sebentar lagi Khaos Brigde akan mencapai tujuannya Hahahahahaha" ucap Hirakaez sambil tertawa jahat mendengar kabar Ophis resmi bergabung kedalam Khaos Brigde.

Tampak nya Khaos Brigde mulai melancarkan aksinya meneror dunia Dxd.

Bagaimana kisah para pahlawan mewujudkan kedamaian, ikuti cerita selanjutnya...

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Yosh akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 6 .dari sebuah kisah tentang petualangan para pahlawan , jadi ikuti terus cerita ini. maaf yah mungkin terlalu pendek , typo . dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**

 **Silahkan RnR Minnaa...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quets**

 **Q: Apakah Hirakaez itu Obito thor?**

 **A: kemungkinan sih , ikuti saja ceritanya ,nanti bakal terungkap Hirakaez itu siapa**

 **Q: Author apakah Hinata-Naruto-Issei-Rias akan bekerja sama?  
A: Kemungkinan. Soalnya masih banyak hal juga yang dipertimbangkan apa nantinya mereka akan bekerja sama atau malah sebaliknya**

 **Teruslah beri saran dan kritik yang membangun karena Author juga manusia hehehehe**

 **Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Naruto : Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Sasuke menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lain nya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fic lain nya**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : The Truth of Hinata part 1**

 **Dream Hinata**

Disebuah ruangan , Hinata kini berdiri disana , dia melihat banyak hiasan-hiasan kuil , artefak kuno disana,dekorasi tradisional . dia melihat beberapa prajurit berkumpul dalam ruangan itu.

"byakugan no hime" ucap sosok misterius itu. Suara nya terdengar dari pasukan itu

Hinata pun kaget mendengar sapaan sosok misterius itu. Dia pun memasang sikap waspada , karena bisa jadi yang dihadapan nya adalah musuh

"tenang Byakugan no Hime , aku tak akan menyakitimu" ucap sosok misterius itu

"Siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Hinata, membalas ucapan yang datang dari pasukan yang ia lihat dihadapan nya.

Kemudian para pasukan itu membuka jalan ditengah pasukan, tampak sesosok pria berkulit putih pucat sedang berjalan , dia memiliki tanduk diatas kepalanya , dia memakai kimono putih khas klan Ootsustuki , Hinata dapat melihat sosok itu mempunyai gudoudama dibelakang tubuhnnya . seluruh pasukan duduk bersimpuh memberi hormat pada sosok itu, Hinata kemudian berasumsi jika sosok itu adalah orang paling dihormati oleh pasukan itu.

"aku datang kesini ,karena jiwaku tertarik oleh keberadaanmu, selain itu perkenalkan namaku adalah Ootsutsuki Hamura. " Ucap Hamura memperkenalkan Namanya.

"Ootsu-tsu-ki Ha-mu-ra" ucap Hinata tergagap melihat sosok dihadapan nya itu.

"aku adalah adik dari Hagaromo, atau bisa dibilang Rikkudou Sennin" tandas Hamura

"Ughh aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya anda siapa dan siapa itu Rikkudou Sennin?" tanya Hinata

"Aku adalah leluhurmu Hyuuga Hinata, dan Rikkudo Sennin adalah pendiri Nishu dan dunia ninja"

Hinata kaget mendengar penjelasan Hamura, setahu dirinya bahwa dunia ninja sudah lama punah,Hinata masih berpikir menerima semua ucapan Hamura itu, kemudian terlintas dalam benaknya saat dirinya dipanggil Hyuuga Hinata oleh sosok asing itu, Hinata berpikir Hyuuga Hinata itu adalah nama yang pernah dibilang oleh Naruto, saat ia pertama kali sadar dari pingsanya itu, akhirnya Hinata pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal yang menurutnya janggal itu.

"Ah, anoo maaf Hamura-sama, kenapa anda memanggilku dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata, sedangkan namaku adalah Hasegawa Hinata, pasti anda salah orang?" tanya Hinata

"Aku tidak salah orang, kamu memang Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih reinkarnasi Ashura pada waktu 10000 tahun lalu dan kamu adalah reinkarnasiku tentunya, kamu adalah salah satu orang yang terpilih sebagai pendamping Ashura dalam mewujudkan perdamaian" ucap Hamura

"kenapa anda bilang begitu Hamura-sama, aku sebenarnya bukan Hyuuga Hinata tapi aku adalah Hasegawa Hinata, lalu siapa itu reinkarnasi Ashura bahkan aku saja tidak mengenalnya" bantah Hinata

"soal reinkarnasi Ashura mungkin kamu sudah mengetahui siapa orangnya, dia adalah orang yang kamu tolong, namanya Uzumaki Naruto" jelas Hamura

Hinata terhenyak tak percaya, dirinya begitu kaget mendengar dirinya adalah pendamping reinkarnasi Ashura, dirinya betul-betul masih belum bisa menerima semua penjelasan tak masuk akal itu.

Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang kebingungan Hamura pun memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata

"Aku memiliki alasan dan bukti bahwa kamu itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, kamu sekarang mengalami Amnesia, akibat perpindahan ruang dan waktu yang pernah kamu lakukan dahulu." tandas Hamura

"Tunggu, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu Hamura-sama, aku sekarang mengalami amnesia, lalu aku pernah melakukan perjalanan ruang dan waktu, aku jadi tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu Hamura-sama?" tanya Hinata

"Baiklah, aku akan memperlihatkanmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga kamu mengalami Amnesia." Ucap Hamura

"sebenarnya yang terjadi?" ucap Hinata

"yah, perhatikan baik-baik" ucap Hamura

Kemudian dia mengetuk tongkat miliknya kearah lantai kuil itu, setelah itu tampaklah genangan air yang memperlihatkan sesosok gadis berambut indigo dan pria berambut pirang itu

Hinata terkejut melihat apa yang dia lihat, dia merasa sosok gadis bermbut indigo itu adalah dirinya dan sosok pria berambut pirang berkulit tan dan memiliki tiga garis tanda lahir dipipinya itu adalah Naruto, sosok ia selamatkan 3 bulan lalu

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **10000 tahun lalu**_

 _ **Konohagakure, Era Rokudaime Hokage**_

Pagi yang cerah mengawali rutinitas masyarakat di konohagakure, Konohagakure, sebuah desa shinobi yang berada diwilayah negara Hi, Konoha termasuk salah satu desa 5 negara besar, desa ini terkenal dengan tekad api nya yang dimiliki oleh para shinobinya, termasuk salah satu pahlawan Dunia ninja saat itu, Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Konoha no kiroi senko dan Akai chisio no Habanero ini telah berhasil menghentikan Juubi yang mengamuk di medang perang dunia Shinobi ke 4. Lalu dia juga berhasil menghentikan aksi Kaguya yang ingin menguasai Dunia Shinobi, kini berkat jasa dirinya, Dunia Shinobi menikmati perdamaian dengan damai dan tenang.

2,5 tahun perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 berakhir, Konoha kini dipimpin oleh Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi merupakan guru bagi Team 7, dia juga salah satu ninja yang berjasa memimpin Team 7 dalam menghentikan perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4.

Kakashi kini sedang menimang keputusan untuk mengakhiri jabatanya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, dia merasa sudah saat Naruto menduduki jabatan tersebut, mengingat dirinya juga sudah bosan berhadapan dengan dokumen dan kertas-kertas yang tak ada habisnya, Kakashi merasa dirinya lebih pantas untuk memimpin satu pleton pasukan ninja dan berperang melawan musuh dibandingkan dengan melawan musuh abadi para Hokage sebelumnya, yaitu tumpukan Dokumen dan kertas yang tidak ada habisnya.

'hah, sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri saja, aku sudah bosan menghadapi rutinitas ini' ucap batin Kakashi sambil memandang tumpukan kertas yang ada dihadapan nya itu.

Tok-tok-tok

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kembali lamunan sang Rokudaime itu.

"ah, masuklah" ucap Kakashi

Sreeeetttt...

Pintu itu kemudian terbuka, disana tampaklah sosok pria berambut pirang pendek, dengan kulit tan dan 3 garis kucing yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, yah orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"ano, Kakashi-sensei kenapa anda memanggilku?, apa ada misi baru?" tanya Naruto

"ah, tidak Naruto, aku disini tidak memanggilmu untuk misi, aku disini memanggilmu karena ada urusan yang penting denganmu." Jelas Kakashi sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya yang bersandar di meja Hokage itu.

"Urusan penting?" beo Naruto

"ah, begini Naruto, aku akan mengumumkan pemberhentianku sebagai Hokage dalam waktu dekat." Ucap Kakashi

"Oh, kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri, kukira ada hal apa" ucap santai Naruto sambil memproses omongan Kakashi

Sesaat kemudian Naruto pun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan apa yang dilontarkan gurunya itu

"Nani!, Kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri, lalu siapa yang jadi Hokage, gawat kalau konoha tak punya pimpinan lagi" teriak panik Naruto

"Hoei, Naruto jangan sembarangan berteriak, ini Kantor Hokage bukan kedai kopi" ucap Kakashi

"Ah, gomen Kakashi-sensei, aku hanya terkejut dengan ucapanmu barusan" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum kikuknya

"Ah, yare-yare, aku sudah menduga reaksimu akan begitu, yah sudahlah" ucap Kakashi

"ah, anoo Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin bertanya, kalau Kakashi-sensei mengundurkan diri sebagai Hokage, lalu siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?" tanya Naruto

"yah, siapa lagi selain dirimu" ucap singkat Kakashi

"Ah, ano sensei, aku tak mengerti maksudmu itu seperti apa?" tanya polos Naruto yang masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kakashi itu

"Hah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu, aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan oleh para tetua dan daimyo negara Hi untuk menunjukmu sebagai penggantiku dan dalam 3 hari kedepan aku akan mengumumkan pengunduran diriku sekaligus melakukan pelantikanmu sebagai Hokage ke 7, jadi mulai sekarang persiapkan dirimu untuk pelantikan nanti" jelas Kakashi

"Heeee, chotomatte Kakashi-sensei, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, umurku masih 19 tahun untuk menjadi Hokage" ucap Naruto

"Naruto, menjadi kage itu tidak dilihat dari segi umur tetapi kage juga dilihat dari segi kepemimpinan dan kemampuannya dalam menghadapi persoalan para bawahannya, contohnya saja Gaara yang sudah menjadi Kazekage di umur 16 tahun, seharusnya kau berbangga karena nanti kau akan menjadi Hokage termuda dalam sejarah Konoha" jelas Kakashi

"hah bukan begitu Kakashi-sensei, hanya saja aku masih belum terlalu pandai dalam hal itu" ucap Naruto

"aku yakin, kau mempunyai kemampuan itu sebagai kage, lagi pula nantinya kau tidak akan sendiri untuk memimpin Konoha, ada Shikamaru dan para teman-temanmu yang siap membantumu untuk memimpin desa kebanggaan kita" jelas Kakashi

"Hmm, baiklah aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan diriku dulu" ucap Naruto

"baguslah, kau sudah paham, selain itu aku sudah memberikanmu libur 2 hari untuk mempersiapkan dirimu dalam pelantikan nanti, sekarang kau boleh pergi Naruto" ucap Kakashi

"Haii, Hokage-sama" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kantor Hokage

'Hah, akhirnya aku bisa juga beristirahat dan bersantai dalam waktu dekat' pikir Kakashi

Keesokan harinya

Kini sang tokoh utama kita Naruto, sedang menikmati liburnya dari rutinitas shinobi. Dirinya merasa bosan dengan namanya liburan, karena baginya liburan hanya digunakan untuk beristirahat saja, dirinya merasa semangat kalau ada misi atau pun latihan, akan tetapi Hokage menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat penuh agar badannya bugar guna menghadapi pelantikannya sebagai Hokage dalam beberapa hari kedepan

'Hah,masih jam 5 pagi, sebaiknya aku pergi ketempat Ichiraku saja, lumayan mengisi perut kosong hehehehehe' ucap batin Naruto

waktu, memang masih sangat pagi, tapi sepertinya sang pemuda sudah siap sedia menunggu ramen yang tengah disiapkan oleh Paman Teuchi di kedai miliknya, tunggu?, Naruto bangun pagi?, Apakah tidak aneh, biasanya sepagi-paginya Naruto bangun, ia akan bangun di jam 9, itupun jika ada misi untuknya.

"hoei, Naruto, tak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini" ucap Paman Teuchi yang masih sambil menyiapkan kuah ramen nya yang belum matang, sebenarnya sejak jam 5 pagi Naruto sudah menunggui kedai itu buka

" aku hampir kaget sesaat setelah ku buka puntu kedai, kau sudah ada didepan kedai" ucap Teuchi

"ya begitulah paman, tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi, karena pagi ini aku sangat lapar, terpaksa aku datang kesini, tapi malah belum buka…huhh" ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja kedai.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, bukankah dua hari lagi kau diangkat menjadi hokage" ucapan Paman Teuchi terhenti, terlihat ia kebingungan, ia menoleh kearah Naruto.

"iya paman" ucap Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

"sepertinya kau memiliki masalah yang cukup serius Naruto " ucap Ayame tiba-tiba dari dalam kedai.

"ohayou Ayame _nee_ " Ucap Naruto menyapa dengan nada malas.

"ohayou Naruto" Ayame langsung menyodorkan semangkok ramen miso didepan Naruto

"ini, ramen spesial untuk si pahlawan hehe, dan juga ramen pertama untuk hari ini" ucap Ayame lalu meletakkan semangkuk besar ramen itu dihadapan Naruto.  
Mata Naruto pun langsung melebar melihat semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul dihadapannya.

"huhaaaa, Ittadaikamasu" ucapnya bersemangat lalu menyambar sepasang sumpit di samping manguk lalu menyantap ramennya dengan sekali hisap.

"huaahh, kenyangnya, trimakasih paman, Ayame _nee_ " ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya yang membesar

"ini ramen paling nikmat yang pernah kumakan hehe" tambah Naruto kembali dengan cengingiran khasnya.

" jadi, kau bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu Naruto?" tanya Paman Teuchi yang masih saja terus mengaduk kuah ramen dihadapanya.

"maaf paman, kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahku padamu" ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

" hee, paling masalah 'cinta' , benarkan na-ru-to!" ucap Ayame dengan penekanan di bagian 'cinta'.

" e-eh" pekik Naruto kaget lantaran ucapan Ayame.

" jadi benar kan? Hem..hem" goda Ayame.

" kau ini apa-apan sih Ayame _nee,_ tentu saja tidak" ucap Naruto sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

" hee, benarkah, tapi sepertinya kau kaget saat aku menanyakan 'cinta' " ucap Ayame " kau mungkin bisa berbohong Naruto, tapi gerak-gerikmu tak akan menipuku hehehe" tambah Ayame.

" e-eh..t-tidak, b-bukan begitu" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

" haha, tuh kan benar, kau saja langsung gelagapan begitu" ucap Ayame

"sudahlah, jika kau tak mau membicarakanya, toh itu privasimu" tambah Ayame lalu berbalik dan pergi ke belakang untuk mencuci nagkuk bekas Naruto.

"huhh, menyebalkan sekali orang itu" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri

"paman, ramennya berapa?" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil dompet katak berwarna hijau di saku celananya.

" tidak usah Naruto, untuk mu, ramen itu gratis" ucap Paman Teuchi.

" benarkah?" tanya Naruto

" ya, itung-hitung itu sebagai hadiahku, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan impianmu sejak dulu" ucap Teuchi

"hehe, arigatou paman" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh dari kedai.

Suasana masih belum begitu ramai, hanya para pedagang yang belalu lalang untuk menyiapkan dagangan mereka dipasar, diliatnya jam di tangan nya hadiah dari Bee beberapa hari lalu

" masih jam 6" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto terlihat bingung memilih pulang ke apartemen nya lalu tidur atau berjalan kesuatu tempat.

" aku malas pulang" gumam Naruto, tanpa ia sadari kakinya sudah membawanya kedalam keramaian pasar, ia berjalan diantara kerumunan dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam sakunya, ia pandangi aktifitas pasar yang memang jarang ia lihat.

Sekalinya keluar pagi, itu pun saat misi setelah penyelamatan gaara dulu , huh, sepertinya pemandangan pasar menjadi barang langka untuk Naruto, bukannya tidak bisa, tapi memang malas dan tidak mau.

Kakinya berjalan terus sampai tengah pasar, ia lalu berhenti didepan sebuah ruko yang menjajakan berbagai macam ramen instan, ia tertarik dan melangkah mendekati ruko didepannya.

" paman, ada ramen miso jumbo?" tanya Naruto kepada sesosok lelaki bertubuh gemuk yang tengah menunggu dagangannya.

" ohh, Naruto….maaf, ramen itu sudah habis dari kemarin, aku belum sempat menyetok ulang" ucap pedagang tersebut.

" e-eh, paman tahu namaku?" yanga Naruto heran.

" tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal kau, bahkan sampai pelosok Dunia pun mengenalmu" ucap pedagang ramen

"kalau kau mau, ini ada barang baru ramen rasa yakiniku atau rasa kare " ucap penjual ramen sambil menyodorkan bungkusan ramen instan berwarna coklat kehitaman dan kemerahan.

" wahhh, kelihatannya enak" ucap Naruto matanya berbinar.

" tentu saja, ini varian rasa baru" ucap pedagang membanggakan diri.

" aku ambil 10 paman" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dompet katak hijaunya

" jadi berapa harganya paman?" tanya Naruto

" ohh, tidak usah Naruto, ini semua untukmu saja" ucap pedagang ramen sambil menyodorkan seplastik besar ramen instan.

" hee, apa paman yakin, tapi ini sangat banyak" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan ekspresi girangnya.

" tentu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan, ini belum lah cukup untuk membalaskan budimu" ucap pedagang ramen tersebut.

"a-arigatou paman" ucap Naruto terbata dan terharu.

" sama-sama" ucap pedagang ramen tersebut.

" baiklah, ini kubawa ya paman" ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi sambil membawa seplastik ramennya.

" yaa, hati-hati" ucap pedagang ramen itu

' Sepertinya bangun pagi banyak mendatangkan keuntungan, dari ramen jumbo gratis dari Paman Teuchi sampai sekantung besar ramen instan yang lagi-lagi gratis, hah, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus bangun lebih pagi lagi' gumam Naruto.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan, seketika itu badannya langsung kaku melihat sesosok gadis yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, rambut indigo panjangnya melambai terkena terpaan angin pagi, ia berjalan menyusupi orang-orang di dalam keramaian pasar sambil menenteng sebuah tas belanja berisikan sayuran, terlihat ia sedang mampir si salah satu kios yang menyediakan daging.

"Hi-Hinata" gumam Naruto yang sudah lebih dari dua bulan tak melihatnya, bukan karena misi yang dibebankan padanya, tapi karena hampir tiga bulan Hinata pergi ke Suna untuk keperluan klan bersama ayahnya.

Naruto pun menguatkan tekadnya untuk mendekat kearah gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak 2,5 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat Hinata mencoba menyelamatkannya saat serangan Pain, Naruto tak menyangka, gadis semanis Hinata bisa mencintai seorang monster seperti Naruto, padahal orang lain berlomba-lomba untuk membencinya.

Langkahnya mantap menembus keramaian pasar yang entah sejak kapan sudah penuh sesak dengan lautan orang-orang yang mencari bahan makanan untuk persediaan sehari kedepan, dlihatnya wajah cerah Hinata yang sepertinya sedang melakukan tawar menawar dengan pedagang daging.

Bibir Naruto pun langsung melengkung tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang kadang seperti marah, kadang memelas untuk mendapatkan harga sesuai keinginannya, hah dasar Hinata, kelihatannya pemalu, tapi jika berurusan dengan tawar menawar barang sepertinya dia tak kalah dengan yang lainnya.

Tak terasa Naruto telah berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata, jarak antara mereka hanya kurang lebih 1 meter, Naruto sudah bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut Hinata, walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan kebisingan pasar yang semakin lama semakin ramai.

Naruto memutuskan hanya memandangi punggung Hinata saja yang tertutupi oleh rambut indigo indahnya, sesekali helaian rambut itu bergoyang karena terpaan angin, dan lagi-lagi tak terlewatkan walau hanya sedikitpun oleh pandangan mata Naruto.

Kegiatan Naruto pun akhirnya terpaksa terhenti karena Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik dan mempergoki Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"e-eh..n-Naruto-kun kenapa disini?" ucap Hinata gelagapan, tak lupa wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat favorit Uchiha Sasuke itu.

" hehe, aku Cuma beli ini" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan seplastik ramen instan miliknya.

" m-maksutku, kenapa n-Naruto-kun berdiri disini?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang masih tetap berdiri dilokasi yang sama.

" memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Hinata yang sepertinya keadaannya kurang baik karena jantungnya terus menerus berdegup kencang.

" b-bukan begitu hanya saja…" , " Hinata, nanti siang kau ada acara?" ucapan Hinata pun tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Naruto.

"e-eeh, me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

" emmm, aku Cuma mau mengajakmu ke kedai paman teuchi" ucap Naruto dengan wajah inocentnya

" kau mau kan?" pinta Naruto

"e-ehh, eto….ummm" wajah Hinata langsung merona lebih merah lagi lantaran mendengar permintaan Naruto 'N-Naruto-kun mengajakku?' batin Hinata girang, tapi pemikirannya itu pun langsung ditepisnya

'Ah tidak, mungkin Naruto-kun Cuma membutuhkan bantuanku' batin Hinata.  
Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti "

eto..hinata?..kau tidak mau ya?" ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal.

Hinata yang masih bersitegang dengan pikirannya pun langsung tersadar atas pertanyaan Naruto.

" b-bukan begitu Naruto-kun" bantah Hinata gelagapan " hanya saja…".

" jadi?" tanya Naruto

"emm..etoo…b-baiklah" Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyumnya lantaran mendengar jawaban Hinata ,

" yosh!" teriak Naruto yang tentu saja menyita perhatian berapa orang yang tengah lewat didekat Naruto dan Hinata

" kalau begitu nanti jam 10 aku jemput yaa" lanjut Naruto.

" e-eehh, apa tidak merepotkan?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah semakin merah

" tidak kok, aku malah senang hehe" ucap Naruto menunjukkan senyuman rubahnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" umm, b-baiklah" ucap Hinata mengangguk

" Hinata, setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Naruto

" a-aku sudah selesai, setelah ini mau pulang" jelas Hinata

" aku juga, yasudah aku duluan ya Hinata,…jaa-nee" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninnggalkan Hinata.

Hinata masih saja mematung setelah kepergian Naruto, ia tak percaya kejadian barusan, tak disangkanya ia dapat bertemu Naruto ditempat seperti ini, semburat merah diwajahnya kian memerah tatkala memikirkan Naruto yang mengajaknya ke kedai ramen nanti siang.

Tak berapa lama, lamunan Hinata pun terhenti saat kou tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata

"Hinata-sama, anda dipanggil hiashi-sama sekarang!" ucap kou.

" baiklah" ucap Hinata lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan keramaian pasar

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

Tepat pukul 9 pagi di kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya didalam kamar gadis bersurai indigo tengah terjadi keributan kecil antara kakak dengan adiknya, yang sepertinya sang kakak sedang menuduh adiknya menyembunyikan barang sang kakak.

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak mengetahuinya _nee-chan_!" ucap Hanabi

"ayolah Hanabi- _Chan_ , lalu dimana barang itu!" ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha mencari sebuah barang, dan sekarang Hinata terlihat berjongkok dan melihat kearah kolong tempat tidur, sedangkan sang adik hanya berdiri bersender di tembok dekat pintu

" setidaknya bantu _nee-chan_ mencari barang itu" ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha mencari.

" ahh, itu kan barang _nee-chan_ , kenapa aku juga harus mencarinya?" ucap Hanabi yang sepertinya keberatan membantu kakaknya.

" ayolah Hanabi- _Chan_ , bantu _nee-chan_ mencarinya, waktu _nee-chan_ tinggal 1 jam lagi" ucap Hinata.

" hahh, baiklah-baiklah" ucap Hanabi lalu membantu Hinata mencarinya.

30 menit berlalu tak ada tanda barang yang sedang Hinata dan Hanabi cari, Hanabi sudah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidur kakaknya, sedangkan Hinata masih terus mencari didalam keranjang baju kotornya, mungkin saja terjatuh disana.

" sudahlah _nee-chan_ , pakai jepit rambut punyaku saja, toh bentuknya sama" gumam Hanabi sambil memeluk guling Hinata

" tapi kan warnanya berbeda Hanabi- _Chan_ , _nee-chan_ tidak suka warna hijau" ucap Hinata.

Saat Hanabi membenarkan bantal yang ia kenakan untuk tidur, tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah benda kecil, hanabi pun langsung mengangkat bantalnya dan, ternyata

" _nee-chan_!, ini ketemu, dibawah bantal" ucap Hanabi sambil menyodorkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna lavender kepada kakaknya.

" ahhh, yokatta" ucap Hinata lalu merebut jepit rambutnya lalu memasangkannya dirambut indigonya.

Hinata berlenggok-lenggok didepan cermin memeriksa penambilannya sudah pas atau belum, sekarang Hinata menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dibalut dengan dress selutut berwarna lavender tanpa legan

"bagaimana penampilanku Hanabi _-chan_?"

" _nee-chan_ pakai baju apapun tetap terlihat cantik kok" komentar Hanabi sambil tertidur.

" lihat _nee-chan_ dulu hanabi- _Chan_!" ucap Hinata yang geram saat melihat Hanabi mengomentarinya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" tanpa melihatpun aku tahu _nee-chan_ " ucap Hanabi.

" huhh dasar!" gumam Hinata lalu melihat kearah cermin lagi, dibenarkannya jepit rambut miliknya agar pas

" yap" gumamnya memastikan penambilannya sudah siap, Hinata lalu menengok kearah jam dinding,

'masih 5 menit lagi' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata kurang suka menunggu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di gerbang kompleks, Hinata langsung menyambar tas kecil miliknya diatas meja lalu berjalan keluar, namun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata pamit kepada adiknya

" Hanabi- _Chan_ , _nee-chan_ pergi dulu yaa" ucap Hinata lalu menutup pintu.

" ya.., salam buat Naruto _nii-chan_ ya" ucapan Hanabi

Degggg

Ucapan hanabi dari balik pintu pun sukses membuat Hinata terhenti, wajahnya langsung merona merah

'k-kenapa hanabi- _Chan_ bisa tahu' gumamnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang penjaga kompleks memanggil Hinata

" Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama mencari anda?" uacp si penjaga sedikit berteriak.

' ahh, dia sudah datang' ucap Hinata didalam hati

" iya, aku datang" ucap Hinata sedikit keras lalu berjalan sedikit berlari kearah gerbang.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

Naruto masih menunggu Hinata di balik gerbang kompleks perumahan Hyuuga, sepertinya ia telah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, tunggu? Setengah jam?, haha, ternyata Naruto pun sudah tak tahan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata eh.

"ahh, Hinata lama sekali" gumam Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon besar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok gadis berambut indigo muncul dari arah pintu gerbang, mata Naruto langsung terbelalak melihat betapa anggunnya gadis dihadapannya, Hinata mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"na-Naruto _-kun_ , gomenne aku membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah khas Hinata.

'ya ampun, dia manis sekali!' batin Naruto dalam hati girang, betapa tidak, Hinata terlihat begitu feminim sekali hari ini dan tambah cantik menggunakan pakaian seperti itu.

" Naruto _-kun_?" ucap Hinata yang bingung melihat Naruto memandanginya denga cara yang aneh.

" ehh…ano..eto…." ucap Naruto gelagapan

" k-kau sudah siap Hinata?" lanjut Naruto bertanya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

" umm, kita mau berangkat kapan" ucap Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang malah menambah manis wajahnya.

' KAWAIIII' teriak Naruto didalam hati, detak jantung Naruto pun tiba-tiba bertambah 2 kali lipat, dadanya panas, rasanya ingin pingsan saja, halah, dulu Hinata yang pingsan saat ketemu dengan mu Naruto, sekarang malah kau sendiri yang pingsan.

" ehh,,ya..sekarang, ayo Hinata" uca Naruto lalu mengandeng tangan Hinata yang tentu saja membuat sang empu sedikit terkejut

"i-iya" ucap Hinata gagap saat tangannya mulai ditarik naruto.

 **Naruto POV END**

* * *

 **Normal Pov  
**

Hahh, siang yang tak begitu panas di konoha, memang waktu belum memasuki tengah hari, tapi biasanya jam-jam segini udara sudah mulai panas, ditambah saat ini merupakan pertengahan musim panas, huhh, tapi sepertinya keadaan sedikit berbeda di depan kedai ramen milik paman teuchi.

Dua orang muda-mudi terlihat gugup sembari menunggu pesanan ramen mereka siap, si pria hanya bisa melirik-lirik gadis disamingnya dari ekor matanya, sedangkan si gadis hanya diam dan memainkan jari jemarinya, oh iya tak lupa semburat merah khas miliknya.  
Tapi sepertinya dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto dan Hinata sambil menyiapkan dua mangkuk ramen, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu apa masalah yang menimpa Naruto pagi tadi.  
Naruto sangat tak menyukai kedaaan seperti ini, ia harus keluar dari situasi seperti ini, Naruto mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang menarik untuk Hinata.

" ne Hinata, tadi pagi kau belanja banyak sekali, memangnya pelayan dirumahmu tidak ada ya?" tanya Naruto

" ahh, tidak juga, aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri" ucap Hinata sambil menahan semburat merah di wajahnya yang kian lama kian tebal.

' sepertinya Hinata sangat mandiri' batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

" eto..n-Naruto _-kun_ kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata merasa risih saat Naruto memandanginya dengan cara yang aneh.

"ehh..b-bukan begitu..hanya saja aku kagum padamu" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

" ehh, k-kenapa?" tanya Hinata

" ya, aku kagum, kau seorang penerus klan hyuuga, tapi kau sangatlah mandiri dan mau melakukan semuanya sendiri, sepertinya kau tipe orang yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

" umm, b-benarkah, aku kan Cuma berbelanja sendiri saja" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

" tentu saja benar" jawab Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sepertinya ramen pesanan mereka telah siap.

" ini dia. Dua mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto dan yang satunya lagi untuk 'pacarnya'" ucap Ayame sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan ayame nii di bagian 'pacar' langsung terlonjak kaget

" e-eh..p-pacar?" gumam Hinata kaget

Naruto pun juga tak kalah kaget mendengar ucapan anak Teuchi itu.

" apa maksudmu ayame-nee, kita belum pacaran kok" ucap Naruto gugup.

" tuh kan benar..hihihi, jadi permasalahanmu tadi pagi itu gadis manis ini toh" ucap ayame yang tentu saja langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

" m-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata heran mendengar ayame.

" ahh, yasudahlah kalian lanjutkan acara 'pacaran' kalian, aku tak ingin menganggu hehe" ucap ayame lalu pergi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung blushing berat sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyadarkan Hinata

" sudahlah Hinata, jangan pikirkan perkataan ayame nii, ayo kita makan" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit.

" i-iya Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu meraih sumpit di depannya.  
Waktu terasa berjalan cukup cepat tatkala Naruto dan Hinata tak terasa sudah menghabiskan ramen milik mereka, bahkan Naruto sudah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk besar ramen, tapi sepertinya acara berduaan mereka terganggu oleh seorang berambut musim semi yang secara tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto.

" Naruto!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

" Sakura- _Chan_?, ada apa?" ucap Naruto bertanya kearah Sakura yang sekarang tenag berdiri di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

" hoo, ternyata ada Hinata juga disini" ucap Sakura " ne..ne. apa kalian sedang kencan?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

" b-bukan begitu Sakura _-san_ " ucap Hinata gelagapan.

" iya benar, kita tidak sedang melakukan itu! Ucap Naruto " sebenarnya kau kemari ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

" ohh, iya, nanti jam 1 kau disuruh Kakashi-sensei untuk menemuinya" ucap Sakura.

" ahh, apa lagi sekarang" gumam Naruto.

" aku tidak tahu" ucap Sakura

" yasudah kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu takut menganggu acara kalan,,jaa ne Hinata…Naruto" ucap Sakura lalu berlari menjauh.

" huhh, orang itu" gumam Naruto.

" ada apa Naruto _-kun_?" tanya Hinata sepertinya resah melihat Naruto bergumam sendiri.  
" ah tidak Hinata, hanya saja…."

" hanya saja apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

" sepertinya hari ini aku akan berhadapan dengan tetua" ucap Naruto lalu mendongak kan kepalanya " aku harus bersikap bagaimana?" tambah Naruto.

" jadi itu…umm" terlihat Hinata sedang berpikir

" Naruto _-kun_ bersikap saja seperti biasa" ucap Hinata.

" kenapa harus begitu?" ucap Naruto menolehkan wajahnya memandang Hinata.

" umm, karena mungkin dengan menunjukkan diri Naruto _-kun_ yang asli mereka akan lebih percaya pada Naruto _-kun_ " ucap hnata " Naruto _-kun_ yang selalu bersemangat, pantang menyerah dan selalu melindungi yang dicintainya" tambah Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Hinata pun hanya bisa melongo, pikirannya kini sudah lebih baikan saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata

" arigatou Hinata, dari dulu hanya kau yang bisa meyakinkan perasaan ku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengingiran rubahnya.

" umm, sama-sama Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Setelah makan bersama di kedai, Naruto pun memutuskan mengajak Hinata untuk menuju danau yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat latihan tim-7, mereka sekarang terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan ditengah desa, tak dipungkiri lagi berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata malu.

" N-Naruto _-kun_ sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" ucap Hinata yang masih ditarik oleh Naruto.

" itu rahasia, hehe" ucap Naruto menengok kearah Hinata dibelakang.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai didanau, di tepi danau terlihat Hinata tengah duduk disamping Naruto yang tengah berbaring diatas rumput menikmati kesejukan udara.

" Naruto _-kun_ , tempat ini indah" ucap Hinata.

" ya, saat aku sedang sedih aku selalu kesini" ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"…" Hinata hanya diam menikmati terpaan angin di wajah putihnya, tanpa sadar Naruto mengamatinya dengan deru jantung yang kian tak menentu.

" Naruto _-kun_..kau tahu aku tak pernah sekalipun kepikiran kita bedua menghabiskan waktu berduaan seperti ini" gumam Hinata.

" kenapa ?"

" karena.. aku tahu itu tak kan mungkin" gumam Hinata lagi.

" kenapa kau berpikir begitu _hime_?" ucap Naruto.

" e-eh?...n-Naruto _-kun_ tadi memanggil aku apa?" ucap Hinata kaget.

" _hime_? Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" jelas Naruto yang tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata merona tatkala mengetahui dirinya dipanggil ' _hime_ ' oleh Naruto.

" k-karena aku tahu Naruto _-kun_ tak akan mau mengakuiku, karena Naruto _-kun_ mencintai Sakura _-san_ " ucap Hinata menunduk.

" apa benar?, buktinya sekarang aku mengajakmu" ucap Naruto lembut " Hinata aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terlonjak.

"e-eh,..n-na-Naruto _-kun_ tadi.." , " aku mencintaimu Hinata" ulang Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

" t-tapi bukankah Naruto _-kun_ mencintai Sakura _-san_ " ucap Hinata gelagapan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" itu dulu saat aku kecil dan belum mengerti cinta" ucap Naruto lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengengamnya " dan sekarang aku telah menemukan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, yaitu kau _hime_ " tambah Naruto yang sukses membelalaukan mata hinata.

Hinata langsung meneteskan air mata bahagia nya mendengar penuturan Naruto, dia begitu bahagia perasaannya telah tersampaikan, ia sempat pesimis Naruto mau mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya hari ini, detik ini mengubah segala suatu tentang presepsinya.

" Hinata?, kenapa kau menangis?, apa aku menyakitimu" tanya Naruto membelai pipi lembut Hinata dengan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata.

" aku bahagia Naruto _-kun_ , aku senang, ini air mata bahagia" ucap Hinata tersipu.

" benarkah?, jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Naruto menatap lekat iris lavender Hinata.

"um, aku mau" ucap Hinata mengangguk semangat.

 **GREBB!**

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata..." gumam Naruto didekat telinga Hinata

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Sementara itu disebuah tempat misterius

Malam itu, Di tempat yang tampaknya cukup jauh dari desa, Beberapa klan Hyuuga termasuk pimpinan mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi berkumpul, Menemui seorang lelaki misterius yang tampaknya memiliki niat jahat.

''Aku ingin bertanya padamu untuk terakhir kalinya. Hyuga Hiashi, berilah jawabanmu. Jawaban yang akan menentukan masa depan nasib Klan mu.'' Kata lelaki misterius itu lagi

"Inilah.. jawaban Klan Hyuuga!" Hiashi justru melompat dan menyerang lelaki itu.

"Bodoh sekali.." Ucap lelaki itu, Yang menghilang bagaikan hantu tepat ketika serangan Hiashi mendarat di tubuhnya.

Setelahnya, puluhan pasukan shinobi misterius muncul. Ninja-ninja dengan tubuh yang dibalut menggunakan perban. Entah dari mana mereka muncul dan menyerang orang-orang Hyuuga.

Klan Hyuuga tak hanya diam, mereka bertarung sekuat tenaga untuk menghabisi mereka. Namun meski kekuatan pasukan itu tak seberapa, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Seorang klan Hyuuga bahkan direbut oleh puluhan pasukan musuh.  
Meski Hyuuga memiliki jutsu pukulan tangguh yang mampu mementalkan sekian banyak dari mereka, musuh seolah tak ada habisnya. Terlebih, mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menembakan bola-bola peledak yang sangat mengganggu.  
Hiashi mencoba untuk menghindar dan masuk ke dalam gua, namun musuh menembakan serangan itu lagi dan meruntuhkan gua itu, akibatnya Hiashi tewas terbunuh. kemudian para Anak buah sosok misterius itu menemukan jasad Hiashi terbujur kaku direntuhan Goa itu, dengan sigap para anak buah sesosok misterius itu mengambil byakugan milik Hiashi itu.

"Toneri-sama kami sudah mendapatkan mata Byakugannya" ucap salah satu anak buahnya itu sambil mengasih toples kaca berisi Mata Byakugan milik Hiashi itu

"bagus, lalu persiapkan Invasi besar-besaran kedepannya, kita akan menghancurkan dunia ini dalam 2 hari kedepan " perintah Toneri

"Haii, Toneri-sama" ucap mereka

Kemudian para anak buah Toneri itu meninggalkan Toneri

'bagus dengan begini, aku bisa membangkitkan Tenseigan dan mengendalikan Kurobi, sebentar lagi aku akan hancurkan Dunia milik Rikkudou Sennin ini' ucap batin Toneri sambil menyeringai jahat.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Hai minna-san, kali ini dalam 2 chapter kedepan Author akan membahas masa lalu Hasegawa Hinata, seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Author, Author akan menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Hasegawa Hinata, dan masa lalunya secara spesifik tentunya.**_

 _ **Jadi ikuti terus cerita ini Oke**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR, maaf cerita agak Typo, bad Summary, atau ada kata-kata yang kurang dipahami**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Narutoo disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School Dxd Disclaimer** **Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **True Legend of Naruto : Saviour of World Dxd**

 **Fic tentang kisah Sasuke menyelamatkan dunia dxd dan membawa kedamaian**

 **Char : Naruto , Hinata , Issei , Rias**

 **Rated : M**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lain nya atau kesalahan penulisan karena fic ini fic ketiga saya .**

 **Fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fic lain nya**

 **RnR please .. hehehehehe**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : The Truth of Hinata part 2**

 **Konohagakure, Era Rokudaime Hokage**

Pagi yang begitu cerah menambah semangat seluruh warga Konohagakure menyambut Hokage baru mereka, tepat pukul 10 pagi saat sang Hokage baru menampakkan dirinya yang terlihat mengenakan pakaian ninja seperti biasa (pakaian ninja naruto seperti film The last Naruto the Movie) dengan berbalut-kan jubah merah bermotif api hitam diujung bawahnya dengan kanji bertuliskan "Nanadaime Hokage".

Para Kage dari ke-5 negara besar pun turut hadir dalam acara pelantikan Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Konoha dan juga pahlawan dunia Shinobi, disana nampak Kazekage yang tengah diurutan paling pojok, disampingnya ada Tsucikage, lalu Raikage, Mizukage, dan yang terakhir adalah Mifune sebagai wakil dari Tetsu No Kuni/Negara Besi

Menurut jadwal, 5 menit lagi sang Nanadaime Hokage harus berpidato, tak dipungkiri lagi perasaan gugup Naruto saat mendengar teriakan bergema dari warga-nya yang sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab sang Nanadaime Hokage untuk melindungi mereka.

"Naruto _-kun_ kau gugup?" tanya sang kekasih yang setia mendampingi Naruto disampingnya.

" t-tidak _hime_ , aku tidak gugup" ucap Naruto memaksakan senyumannya, walaupun tak bisa dibohongi lagi perasaannya yang campur aduk.

" kau jangan berbohong Naruto _-kun_ , buktinya tangan-mu gemetaran" ucap Hinata lalu memegang tangan sang Nanadaime Hokage, dan seperti biasa, Naruto tak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu pada hinata, yang selalu saja mengetahiu masalah yang sedang dihadapi naruto.

" m-mungkin sedikit hehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengingiran khasnya mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang memandanginya cemas.

 **CUP!**

Ciuman manis pun didaratkan Hinata di pipi tan Naruto, Naruto yang menerima itu pun langsung berhenti bergetar, wajahnya merona merah saat menerima perlakuan Hinata.

"nah, sekarang Naruto _-kun_ tidak usah gugup lagi" ucap Hinata tersenyum

"Naruto _-kun_ kan sudah menghafal teks pidato itu semalaman, jadi tak usah khawatir".

" hehe, baiklah, tapi aku minta lagi?" ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata.

"e-eh, b-baiklah" ucap Hinata merona.

"tapi disini!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"e-ehh, kenapa d-disitu?" ucap Hinata gelagapan, sudah tak bisa dibohongi lagi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tobat.

"ayolah kumohon" ucap Naruto memohon.

"b-baiklah" Hinata pun memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Nanadaime Hokage.

"Arigatou Hime" ucap Naruto sukses membuat blushing Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan tersenyum karena memandangi wajah malu-malu Hinata.

Ditengah keheningan yang melanda kedua pasangan sejoli itu Hinata kemudian berinisiatif untuk menyerahkan sebuah benda yang dibuat untuk kekasih yang tercintanya itu.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kamu memakai syal ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjukan sebuah syal merah dihadapan Naruto.

"Hmm, ini Hime yang buat ?" tanya Naruto

"eh, iah Naruto-kun, aku yang membuat ini kok, aku ingin syal ini dimiliki olehmu Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata

"baiklah" ucap Naruto sambil memasangkan syal merah tersebut dilehernya

"Arigatou Hime, syal lembut tentunya ini akan menjadi benang merah cinta kita, aku akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatiku" ucap Naruto

Hinata pun hanya memasang wajah malu-malunya melihat hasil karya sangat disukai oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kakashi yang tak sengaja melihatnya adegan romantis itu pun hanya mendesah pelan dan diselingi perasaan iri tentunya melihat kedua sejoli muda itu bermesraan dihadapannya.

" hahh, Cepatlah Naruto, pelantikan akan dimulai!" ucap Kakashi

" baiklah-baiklah" lalu Naruto pun melangkah ke depan meninggalkan Hinata dan bersiap untuk Pelantikannya

Kini para penduduk desa tengah berkumpul didepan gedung Hokage, mereka pun melihat papan pengumuman tentang pengunduran Kakashi sebagai Hokage dan pelantikan Sang Hokage baru, tentunya mereka masih penasaran dengan sosok Hokage selanjutnya itu.

"wah-wah Rokudaime mengundurkan diri, apa tidak terlalu cepat iah mengingat kepimpinan dia baru berlangsung selama 2,5 tahun" ucap penduduk A

"yah, walaupun singkat tetapi Rokudaime berhasil membawa kestabilan keamanan dan politik di konoha, tentu dia sangat berjasa bagi kita" ucap penduduk B

"aku penasaran siapa selanjutnya yang menjadi Hokage, mungkinkah sang pahlawan Konoha yang menjadi Hokage selanjutnya, mengingat tidak ada lagi kandidat yang lebih pantas selain dirinya" ujar penduduk C

"iah aku setuju denganmu, Jika bocah itu yang memimpin Konoha aku yakin Desa akan jauh lebih baik." Ujar penduduk D

Kakashi pun kemudian berjalan menuju altar bagian depan atap kantor Hokage, dirinya kemudian lalu berpidato singkat dihadapan rakyat Konoha.

"Terima kasih, kalian telah datang untuk menghadiri pelantikan ini, Hari ini aku sudah mengumumkan keputusanku untuk mengundurkan diri dari kursi Hokage, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba, aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Konoha tentunya, aku mempersilahkan para generasi baru untuk memimpin Konoha kedepannya, aku yakin mereka semua sangat bisa diandalkan untuk membawa Konoha ke era baru yang lebih gemilang, oleh karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kursi Hokage, Terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian kepadaku selama 2,5 tahun ini untuk memimpin desa kita yang tercinta ini." Ucap Kakashi

Prokkkkkkk-prokkkk-prokk...

Tepuk tangan pun menghiasi suasana pasca Kakashi melakukan pidato perpisahannya sebagai Hokage keenam. Rakyat Konoha sangat mengapresiasi kepimimpinan Kakashi sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, yang sukses mebawa Konoha disaat era transisi pasca Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4. Tentu selama 2,5 tahun Kakashi sudah berupaya keras membangun kembali desa Konoha menuju arah lebih baik, terlebih lagi dengan keadaan Dunia yang lebih damai membuat gejolak ekonomi pun semakin menggeliat.

"Baiklah, tak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, aku akan mengenalkan penggantiku, Nanadaime Hokage" ucap Kakashi

"aku mengandalkanmu Nanadaime" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto sambil memberikan topi hokage miliknya

"hai, kau bisa mengandalkanku Rokudaime" ucap tegas Naruto

Naruto pun kemudian bergerak menuju altar bagian depan atap kantor Hokage. Dan kini Naruto memakai topi Hokage itu untuk melengkapi pakaiannya. Kakashi kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto menampakan dirinya dihadapan Rakyat Konoha.

"Ini dia Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah penggantiku sebagai Hokage, Mulai hari ini dirinya resmi menjabat sabagai Nanadaime Hokage" ucap Kakashi

Kini terlihat sosok Naruto tengah memakai pakaian ninjanya disertai Jubah Hokage, Topi Hokage serta syal merah yang mebalut dilehernya itu. dia kemudian melepas Topi Hokage nya, untuk menampakan dirinya sebagai Nanadaime Hokage dihadapan rakyat Konoha.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, siap menjalakan kepercayaan kalian kepadaku dengan sebaik-baiknya, saya siap membawa Konoha menuju era yang lebih baik lagi, tetapi saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak kalau kalian semua tidak membantuku, aku tidak bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa kalian semua, bantulah aku dan awasilah aku sebagai pemimpin kalian, aku tidak ingin menjadi pemimpin yang tidak adil atau tidak bisa memakmurkan rakyatku, oleh karena itu sebagai Nanadaime Hokage aku ingin meminta bantuan Kalian semua untuk membangun Desa Konoha menuju kearah lebih baik lagi." Ucap pidato singkat Naruto

Setelah pidato singkat Nanadaime Hokage itu, para penduduk Konoha pun memberi aplause kepada sang Hokage baru, sambutan meriah pun menghiasi sudut Konoha melihat Hokage baru sudah dilantik.

* * *

 **Skip time**

Sore harinya setelah pelantikan Naruto pulang menuju apatemennya ,akan tetapi di apartemen Naruto kini Hinata sedang memasak diapartemennya. Oh yah mengapa Naruto bisa pulang begitu cepat disore harinya setelah pelantikannya sebagai Hokage, karena Kakashi lah memberikan waktu istirahat lebih bagi Naruto untuk bekerja pada keesokan Harinya, jadi Kakashi masih melakukan pekerjaannya hanya untuk hari ini saja

Naruto pun berjalan gontai kearah pintu lalu memutar gagang pintu, seketika itu pula pintu itu terbuka

" Tadaima" ucap Naruto.

lalu dibalas oleh suara lembut dari dalam dapur

" Okaerinasai Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu menghampiri Naruto.

Dihari pelantikannya sebagai Hokage tentu Naruto sangat sibuk sehingga dirinya susah sekali untuk membuat makanan, yah lagi pula Naruto itu jarang memasak, paling dia hanya memasak cup ramen instan untuk mengisi perutnya itu, hal itulah yang membuat Hinata memohon pada Naruto agar dirinya bisa memasak diapartemen Naruto, sekalian dirinya juga bisa membuat makanan yang bergizi bagi calon suaminya itu.

" _hime_ , kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Naruto lalu memelingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Hinata.

" ahh, akukan menunggu kamu pulang, Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu disusul dengan "akkhhh" pekikan kecil Hinata saat Naruto menandai tengkuknya dengan kissmark.

" N-Naruto _-kun_ geli" ucap Hinata merasakan Naruto menambah terus kecupan di lehernya.

" habisnya kau wangi sekali hehe" ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya

" sepertinya aku mencium bau ramen" ucap Naruto saat hidungnya mencius sesuatu yang harum dari arah dapur.

" umm, aku memasakkan ramen spesial untukmu" ucap Hinata lalu berbalik

" sebentar ku ambilkan, Naruto _-kun_ tunggu saja di meja makan" ucap Hinata lalu berlari kecil kearah dapur.

"yoshh!" ucap Naruto semangat

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata pun telah datang dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar ramen buatan nya lalu diletakkan nya didepan Naruto.

" ini ramennya Naruto _-kun_ " ucap Hinata lalu meletakkan semangkuk ramen didepan Naruto.

" huhaaaa" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar , Lalu Naruto pun dengan secepat kilat menyambar sumpit diatas mangkok lalu mulai memakan ramen dihadapannya , tapi kegiatan nya pun terhenti saat menyadari mangkuk ramen didepannya hanyalah Satu.

" umm, Hime, kenapa ramennya Cuma satu?, kau tidak makan?" ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan sumpitnya lagi dan memandang Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

" umm tidak, tadi aku sudah makan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

" ohh begitu, baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu menyambar sumpitnya kembali " Ittadakimasu", Secepat kilat ramen didalam mangkuk itu pun telah habis dilahap oleh Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto belum cukup kenyang.

" Naruto _-kun_ mau nambah?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto belum puas menjilati sisa ramen dimangkuknya.

" umm, ini enak sekali Hinata" gumam Naruto sambil masih saja menjilati sisa kuah ramen didalam mangkuk.

" kalau Naruto _-kun_ mau nambah, didapur masih ada sisa sedikit" ucap Hinata lagi.

" haaa, benarkah" ucap Naruto semangat.

" umm, sini manguknya, kuambilkan lagi" ucap Hinata lalu berdiri dan meraih mangkuk ditangan Naruto lalu mengisinya kembali dengan ramen didalam dapur, tak lama kemudian Hinata pun telah tiba kembali dengan setengah mangkuk ramen yang masih sedikit hangat.

" ini Naruto _-kun_ , tapi sudah sedikit dingin" ucap Hinata lalu meletakkan mangkuk ditangannya didepan Naruto.

" ahh tidak apa-apa hime, ramenmu masih terasa enak kalau dingin" ucap Naruto lalu memakan lagi ramen keduanya.

10 menit kemudian mereka sepertinya telah selesai dengan acara makan mereka, Hinata pun tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Naruto untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah senja.

" Naruto _-kun_ , kau tahu dimana tas ninjaku?" tanya Hinata sedang mencari sebuah tas berbentuk bulat.

" ah, tidak, sebenarnya kau tadi menyimpannya dimana sih?" ucap Naruto tapi Naruto tidak ikut mencari nya, Naruto hanya duduk memperhatikan tingkahlaku Hinata yang kadang berjongkok kadang menunduk kadang juga bertolak pinggang, semua itu membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa Hinata sadari sebenarnya narutolah yang menyembunyikan tasnya untuk menunda kepulangannya.

" Naruto _-kun_! Bantu aku mencarinya" ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" apa ini yang kau cari, Hinata?" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tas berbentuk bulat dari belakang tubuhnya.

" e-eh, kenapa ada pada Naruto _-kun_?" tanya Hinata lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto untuk mengambil tas miliknya, tapi sepertinya Hinata harus menelan ludah tatkala Naruto kembali menyembunyikan tas itu dibalik pingungnya.

" ayolah Naruto _-kun_ , aku harus pulang!" ucap Hinata dengan Pupy eyes miliknya

Tentu dengan jurus Pupy eyes Hinata membuatnya dirinya sangat kawai dihadapan Naruto, Naruto betul-betul gemas melihat tingkah calon istrinya itu, akan tetapi ia juga merasa kasihan kalau Hinata pulang lebih malam lagi, akhirnya Naruto pun luluh dan membiarkan Hinata pulang.

"Hah, baiklah Hime, kau boleh pulang tapi kamu harus beri aku ciuman perpisahan dulu" ucap Naruto sukses membuat gelagapan Hinata

"Eh, Ciuman perpisahan, ah itu..." ucap gelagapan Hinata

"Hoo, yasudah aku berubah pikiran, aku akan menahanmu disini Hime, kau tidak boleh pulang tentunya" ujar Naruto

"Eh,yah yah Naruto-kun " ucap Hinata yang masih blushing tentunya

"tapi aku maunya disini" ucap Naruto sambil menujukan bibirnya itu.

"Eh... itu-itu..." ucap galagapan Hinata

"Hah, jadi bener kamu mau ditahan olehku disini, Oke fine" ucap Naruto

Pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata pun mencium kembali bibir pria yang ia sayanginya itu.

Cup...

Sebuah kecupan singkat pun menghiasi suasana diantara kedua sejoli itu, mereka pun akhirnya menyudahi aksi mereka tersebut.. Hinata pun kemudian pamit pulang dari apartemen Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku pamit pulang dulu yah" ucap Hinata

"yah, hati-hati dijalan yah Hime" ucap Naruto

"yah, Oyasumi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan nya

Setelah itu Hinata kemudian berjalan pulang menuju kediamannya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak akan tetapi

Deggggggg...

'persaan apa ini, ko tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk terhadap Hinata, sebaiknya aku kirim saja Bunshin ku untuk mengawal dia pulang' ucap batin Naruto

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

 **Booofffftttt**

Munculah bunshin milik Naruto, Naruto kemudian memberikan perintah terhadap bunshin itu.

"kau ikuti Hinata pulang, awasi dia, aku merasakan ada firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya, selain itu bawa ini, ini akan berguna disaat darurat, kau paham" ucap Naruto sambil mengasihkan Kunai Hiraishin miliknya kepada Bunshinya itu

"Haii, wakattebayou" ucap Bunshin nya itu

Seketika Bunshin Naruto melesat cepat mengikuti Hinata pulang menuju rumahnya.

'Hihi, aku haru lebih rajin lagi memasak agar Naruto-kun semakin sehat, jadi dia bisa mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya memakan Cup ramen' pikir Hinata sambil berjalan menuju arah rumahnya

Hinata berjalan pulang ke rumah nya akan tetapi ditengah perjalan di dekat taman Konoha, Dia dicegat oleh para pasukan misterius, seketika Hinata pun memasang Sikap waspada melihat mereka bukan orang ramah atau bersahabat baginya.

kemudian ditengah pasukan itu munculah sosok pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-biru dengan pupil biru yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna biru dan putih setelah mengambil Byakugan Hiashi Hyuga. Dia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikatkan di bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam dipinggangnya. Pada bagian belakang kimononya ada lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Di bawah jubahnya, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam magatama yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan oleh Rikkudou Sennin. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata kaget saat ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di bawah sinar lampu taman.

"Namaku Toneri, dan aku datang untuk mencarimu Byakugan no Hime." ucap orang itu, Toneri.

"Mencariku!?" Tanya Hinata Bingung.

Dengan sekejap para pasukan Misterius milik Toneri menyekap Hinata

"Kyyaaaaaaaa..." teriak Hinata

"Hinata!" Bunshin Naruto menemukan Hinata tepat sebelum lelaki itu membawanya.

''Apa-apaan ini,lepaskan aku'' teriak Hinata saat diri nya di bekap oleh shinobi misterius dari belakangnya. Dan laki-laki yang Nama nya Tenori itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang membuat Hinata pingsan.

"Teme!, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata!?" Teriak Bunshin Naruto mencoba menyerang tapi tiba-tiba saja orang itu menghilang.

"Sial, kalau begini aku harus memanggil boss" ucap Bunshin Naruto

Dengan seketika Bunshin Naruto melemparkan Kunai Hiraishin

Flaassshhhhhhhhhh

Naruto asli pun muncul ditaman itu menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya. Setelah itu Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang, kini ingatan memori bunshi milik Naruto pun mengalir di otak Naruto.

Dan tak lama berselang, puluhan shinobi berlapis perban muncul. Mereka semua menyerang Naruto, Naruto menendang,memukul ,menangkis dan menyerang Shinobi-shinobi yang semakin banyak, tapi untungnya Naruto cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan mereka semua.

''Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu'' Naruto menciptakan beberapa bunshin untuk meladeni para shinobi itu, sementara Naruto yang asli mengejar si penculik Hinata.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto berlari melewati seluk beluk desa Konoha, melompati gedung-gedung yang baru saja selesai dibangun. Satu per satu shinobi misterius muncul dan menghalangi jalannya, namun Naruto mampu menerobos mereka dan terus mengejar salah satu anak buah Toneri yang membawa Hinata.

"Boomb!" Beberapa tembakan peledak dilesatkan oleh para shinobi misterius yang kini mengejar Naruto, namun Naruto mampu menghindari semua itu. Naruto terus berlari. Tapi kemudian, satu serangan berhasil mengenainya. Naruto terpental, dan saat ia bangun sudah tampak puluhan shinobi miterius di udara dan siap untuk menembakinya.

"!" Naruto tak mampu menghindar, namun ledakan itu tak cukup untuk melukai Naruto.

Naruto melompat dari kepulan asap dan balas menyerang,

 **"Rasenshuriken"**

Rasengan kuning berbentuk shuriken pun melesat dan memotong habis tubuh para shinobi itu, yang kelihatannya bukan manusia.

"Kau!" Naruto akhirnya bisa sampai di hadapan si penculik. "Lepaskan Hinata!" Naruto menyerang namun lagi-lagi orang itu berhasil menghindar.

''Tunggu'' teriak Naruto.

Dari udara, tembakan demi tembakan kembali melesat ke arah Naruto. Mereka seolah tak ada habisnya, para shinobi misterius itu.

Hinata pun mulai tersadarkan diri tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri nya karena merasa kehilangan kekuatan nya.

Naruto pun melemparkan rasenshuriken kedua ke arah si penculik langsung. Serangan Naruto mengenai puncak gedung tempat orang itu berpijak, membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan Hinata pun terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Hinata terjatuh di udara

'Kusoo, aku harus menggunakan Hiraishin level dua dan mengirim bunshinku untuk menyelamatkan Hinata' pikir Naruto

" **Kegebunshin no jutsu"**

Boooffffffffttttttttt...

Flaasssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Grreeeeeeepppppppppp...

Dengan sekejap Bunshin Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata, Bunshin Naruto kemudian membawa Hinata dengan ala bridal Style, untung saja Naruto sempat menanam segel Hiraishi ditas ninja milik Hinata, kekhawatirannya terbukti dengan upaya percobaaan penculikan yang dialami oleh Hinata itu.

lalu Naruto asli pun mulai melesat menuju si penculik, yang masih berdiri di puncak gedung. Orang itu mempersiapkan beberapa bulatan kuning untuk menembak sementara Naruto telah siap dengan sebuah rasengan di telapak tangannya.  
Orang itu mulai menembak, satu per satu linkaran energi berwarna kuning ia lemparkan namun Naruto mampu menghindari semuanya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai pada orang itu

 **'' Rasengan''** Teriak Naruto

Dan...

Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrr,...

Rasengannya beradu dengan bola energi musuh, menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan dahsyat. Akibatnya penculik itu menghilang entah kemana

Kini Hinata berhasil diselamatkan Naruto dari upaya penculikan, mereka berdua kini sedang berada diatap salah satu gedung di Konoha.

"Hinata.. kau tidak apa-apa?.." tanya Naruto yang khawatir melihat kekasih tercintanya itu

"Tenang Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja" kata Hinata yang masih syok dengan upaya percobaan penculikan terhadapnya tersebut.

"Darimana datang nya shinobi-shinobi itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu.." jawab Hinata.

Lalu Toneri kembali. Dari kegelapan tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dan berkata,

"Hari terakhir sudah semakin dekat.. tapi sebelum itu.."

"Sialan kau!" Naruto mencoba memukulnya namun layaknya hantu orang itu kembali menghilang, dan muncul dengan tubuh yang melayang di udara.

"Sebelum itu, aku akan datang untukmu.."kata Toneri '' Hinata'' lanjut nya

"apa maksudmu?" tanya kebingungan Hinata

"Kau adalah Byakugan no Hime calon istriku, mari kita menikah agar kita bisa membangkitkan kembali ras yang sudah menghilang selama ribuan tahun silam" jelas Toneri

"aku tidak mau menikah denganmu" ucap tegas Hinata

"Oh, jadi begitu jawabanmu, baiklah mungkin kau orang yang akan bernasib sama dengan Ayahmu, karena kau menolak penawaranku" desis Toneri

"apa maksudmu? Sialan!" teriak Naruto

"Hnn, Hiashi Hyuuga sudah kulenyapkan dari muka bumi, aku sudah mengambil matanya dan aku sudah menanamkan matanya dimataku jadi kau bisa lihat mata Tenseigan milikku adalah mata ayahmu. Itulah akibatnya jika menolak permintaan Klan Ootsutsuki" jelas Toneri

Hinata sangat syok mendengar perkataan Toneri, Ayahnya sudah terbunuh olehnya, rasa ketakutan kini menyelimuti hatinya. Sedangkan reaksi Naruto sangat begitu emosional mendengar kematian Hiashi tentunya. Saat Naruto ingin membuka suara tiba-tiba keberadaan Toneri lenyap begitu saja.

"Hiks..hiks.. Otousama..Naruto-kun Otousama sudah terbunuh hiks..hiksh" ucap lirih Hinata menangis meratapi kematian ayahnya itu.

"Hime, maafkan aku yang sudah gagal mencegah ini semua" ucap lirih Naruto

"kamu tidak salah Naruto-kun, mungkin ini semua adalah takdir yang digariskan kami-sama, aku sudah menerima ini semua Hiks..hiks..., tapi aku takut Toneri akan meneror kembali " ucap lirih Hinata

"Hime, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tahu semua ini berat bagimu, akan tetapi kamu masih punya aku, Hanabi dan teman-teman yang selalu berada disampingmu" ucap Naruto

" Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap lirih Hinata

"sudahlah lebih baik aku antar kamu kerumahku dulu, mengingat keadaan sekarang tidak stabil, maukan Hime?" tanya Naruto

"Haii, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

'sebaiknya aku mengirimkan Kuchiyose katak pengirim pesan ke Kakashi sensei' pikir Naruto

Flassssshhhhhhhhh.

Kilatan kuning membawa Hinata dan Naruto menghilang dari tempat mereka berada.

* * *

 **Sementara itu disudut lain Konohagakure**

Kini seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-biru dengan pupil biru yang dikelilingi iris seperti bentuk bunga berwarna biru dan putih setelah mengambil Byakugan Hiashi Hyuga. Dia mengenakan jubah putih, kimono adat berkerah tinggi dengan selempang kuning yang diikatkan di bahu kanannya dan selempang hitam dipinggangnya. Pada bagian belakang kimononya ada lambang kuning yang menggambarkan matahari tertutup bulan sabit. Di bawah jubahnya, ia mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam dan sandal shinobi. Desain enam magatama yang terdapat di dadanya, menyerupai kalung yang dikenakan oleh Rikkudou Sennin. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri tiba-tiba muncul di sisi utara desa Konoha

"Tunggu berhenti, siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Shinobi Konoha

"Hnn, siapa aku, aku hanya malaikat maut bagi kalian" ucap Toneri sambil berjalan masuk kedalam desa Konoha

"Tangkap dia, dia masuk tanpa izin pihak Konoha!" ucap Shinobi Konoha

Kemudian 10 shinobi konoha itu menyerang Toneri dengan Ninjutsu Katon mereka

" **Katon: Goukakkyou no jutsu"**

"Tch, dasar bodoh" desis Toneri

Kini 10 bola api melesat cepat menuju Toneri, tapi sayang Toneri berhasil mematahkan serangan Shinobi Konoha tersebut dengan bola Hijau kebiruan ditangannya, Ninjustu mereka berhasil diserap oleh Toneri menggunakan bola hijau itu.

Sedangkan para shinobi Konoha hanya memblalakan matanya karena terkejut melihat ninjutsu mereka diserap oleh Toneri

"Ninjutsu tak akan berguna jika kalian berhadapanku, ini aku kembalikan pada kalian semua" desis Toneri

Bola hijau yang tadinya menyerap ninjutsu para shinobi Konoha itu kemudian melesat cepat menuju para Shinobi Konoha

" **Kinbō Tensei Baku** **"**

Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...

Bola hijau itu sukses mengenai para Shinobi Konoha, akibatnya banyak Shinobi konoha tewas terkena bola hijau misterius itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidak ada waktu bermain-main lagi" gumam Toneri

Toneri kemudian merapalkan sebuah handseal ke permukaan tanah

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

 **Poooofffttttttt...**

Seketika asap raksasa membumbung tinggi diKonoha, kemudian setelah asap itu menghilang kini terlihatlah sebuah Monster hitam legam mirip Jubi lengkap dengan sebuah mata Tenseigan kuning di kepalanya.

 **Goooaaarrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **Goaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...**

Para Shinobi dan penduduk konoha pun terkejut melihat monster itu.

"Tidak mungkin" gumam salah satu penduduk

"Itu Juubi" teriak Shinobi Konoha

Sendangkan Toneri hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi kepanikan dan ketakutan para penduduk dan Shinobi Konoha itu.

"mengamuklah **Kurobi...** " perintah Toneri

Dengan seketika Kurobi mulai mengamuk didesa Konoha.

Buuuaaaaarrrrrrrr...

Buaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Hentakan tangan dan Kaki Kurobi sukses melululantahkan wilayah utara Konoha, para penduduk berlari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri, mereka merasa ini seperti Insiden mengamuknya Kyuubi pada 18 tahun lalu, dan sekarang mereka mengalaminya kembali.

* * *

 **Dikantor Hokage**

"Gawat Rokudaime-sama, ada Monster misterius mengamuk ditengah pemukiman Konoha" ucap Anbu kitsune

"Apa bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, bagaimana bisa ada monster mengamuk didesa ini?" tanya Kakashi

"aku tidak persis apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah penyerangan misterius yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai putih dengan lambang klan Ootsutsuki itu, monster itu kemudian tiba-tiba muncul didesa" ujar anbu Kitsune

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka munculah katak pengirim pesan dari Naruto, Kakashi pun menerima pesan tersebut, kemudian dia terkejut dengan informasi yang didapatnya, tampaknya situasi Konoha berubah menjadi sangat rumit baginya

"jadi pelakunya sama rupanya" gumam Kakashi sambil berpikir sejenak mengambil langkah selanjutnya

"kalau begitu segera Evakuasi penduduk didesa menuju tempat perlindungan, pastikan juga para anbu dan para Shinobi menahan monster itu sementara, lalu lindungi juga para Shinobi muda, mereka tak akan ku biarkan terlibat karena ini adalah masalah internal Desa" perintah Kakashi

"Haii, Rokudaime-sama" ucap Anbu kitsune pergi meninggalkan Kakashi

'sebaiknya aku membalas pesan Naruto, mungkin aku bisa menyuruhnya bertemu sekarang juga, mengingat keadaanya begitu kacau' pikir Kakashi

Kemudian Kakashi pun menulis balasan pesan Naruto, pesan itu kemudian dimasukan kedalam katak pengirim pesan. Setelah itu katak itu kemudian menghilang dari kediaman kantor Hokage

'sebaiknya aku harus bersiap-siap' pikir Kakashi

* * *

 **Sementara itu diapartemen Naruto**

"Hime, tenangkanlah dirimu, minulah coklat hangat ini, semoga ini bisa membuatmu tenang" ucap Naruto

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil meminum coklat hangat tersebut secara perlahan-lahan

 **Goaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

 **Gooooooaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...**

Degggggg

Perasaaan Hinata dan Naruto kini merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi malam ini

 **Mindscape on**

" **Hoi gaki, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?"** tanya Kurama

"yah, aku merasakan niat jahat yang begitu besar berada disekitar desa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kurama?" tanya Naruto

" **Tidak salah lagi, ini niat jahat dari Kurobi"** ucap Son Goku

"maksudmu Kurobi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Son?" tanya Naruto

" **nanti kami jelaskan Naruto, kau lebih baik cepat bersiaga desa ini dalam keadaan berbahaya!"** ucap Kurama

"baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana!" ucap Naruto

 **Mindscape off**

"apa itu Naruto-kun, suara apa itu?" tanya Hinata

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan bersiap-siap keluar untuk menyelidikinya, kamu tetap disini yah Hime" perintah Naruto

"tapi-tapi Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata kemudian terputus melihat kemunculan katak pengirim pesan milik Naruto

Naruto kemudian membuka pesan dari Kakashi, sontak isi pesan dari sang guru itu membuat Naruto sangat terkejut, Hinata pun melihat ekspresi sang kekasih pun menatap cemas dan Khawatir.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata

"sebenarnya ada Mirip Juubi sedang mengamuk di desa Konoha" ucap Naruto

"hah mustahil, juubi kan bukannya sudah disegel olehmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Juubi memang telah kusegel bersama Sasuke dulu, ini bukan Juubi melainkan Kurobi, tadi aku mengetahui hal itu dari penjelasan singkat para Bijuu, tapi apapun namanya, aku harus menghentikan ini dengan segera" jelas Naruto

"aku ikut Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata

"tidak Hime, kamu tetap disini saja yah" perintah Naruto

"tapi-tapi Naruto-kun, aku sangat khawatir.." ucap cemas Hinata

"tenang saja Hime, aku berjanji akan menuntaskan ini dengan cepat, aku sudah memasang kekai merah yang bisa menahan serangan bijuu jadi kamu akan aman disini" ucap Naruto

"Kamu janji kan pulang dengan selamat?" tanya Hinata

"yah aku janji Hime" ucap tegas Naruto

Naruto kemudian memakai kembali pakaian ninjanya disertai Jubah Hokage miliknya bertuliskan kanji "Nanadaime Hokage"

"hati-hati yah Naruto-kun" ucap lirih Hinata

"Yah, Hime, Aku akan segera kembali" ucap Naruto persis dilakukan Yondaime Hokage ketika ia meninggalkan Istrinya untuk bertempur melawan Kyuubi 18 tahun lalu.

'aku merasakan firasat buruk, Oh kami-sama lindungilah Naruto, aku mohon semoga dirinya selamat dan sehat' ucap lirih batin Hinata melepas kepergian sang Kekasih tercintanya itu.

* * *

 **Konahagakure**

Kurobi tengah mengamuk ganas ditengah desa Konoha, warga pun akhirnya dievakuasi menuju tempat perlindungan, lalu Kakashi dan para Shinobi lainnya berusaha mencegah amukan Kurobi dan menyeretnya menuju keluar desa agar tidak banyak memakan korban

"Rasakan ini monster jelek" ucap para Shinobi melemparkan justu katon miliknya

"yah, terimalah sialan" ucap salah satu Shinobi melemparkan 100 kunai peledak

Tapi sayangnya jutsu mereka tidak mempan menghadapi Kurobi, mereka pun akhirnya terpental jauh akibat serangan Kurobi

"Semuany gunakan formasi C" perintah Kakashi

"tapi Rokudaime-sama, Formasi C hanya bertahan selama 35 menit, lagi pula ini banyak memiliki resiko dan menguras cakra, sangat riskan bagi monster yang belum kita ketahui kemampuannya apa" ucap Shikamaru

"Aku tahu itu, tapi ini hanya mengulur waktu sampai Nanadaime datang" ucap Kakashi

"baiklah aku mengerti, semuanya Gunakan formasi C" perintah Shikamaru

"Haii" ucap kompak para Shinobi

Gooaaarrrrr...

Goaarrrrrrrr...

Teriakan Kurobi begitu membahana disekitar Konoha

Flassssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Akhirnya Naruto pun datang, dirinya kini sedang berada diatas patung Yondaime Hokage, Kurobi pun menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Dia pun akhirnya mencoba melepaskan Bijudama kearah Naruto

Syuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttt...

Singgggggggggggggggggggggg...

Kurobi kini membuat sebuah Bijudama kearah Naruto, Naruto menyadari hal itu, dia merasakan kehadirannya sangat tidak disukai oleh Kurobi.

'Sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, aku akan melindungi desa dan keluargaku sekarang, inilah hal yang perlu aku lakukan.' Ucap batin Naruto

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan monster ini berprilaku seenaknya di Desaku, sebaiknya aku berubah kedalam True form Bijuu mode untuk menyeretnya pergi dari Desa' pikir Naruto

"jadi kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku" ucap Naruto melihat Kurobi sedang membuat Bijuudama

"Minna bisakah kita gunakan True form bijuu mode?" tanya Naruto

" **beri kami waktu 15 menit untuk mengumpulkan cakra Naruto, kita sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini"** ucap Kurama

"apa tidak bisa lebih singkat lagi, keadaannya begitu gawat" ucap Naruto

" **maaf Naruto, itu sudah waktu paling singkat, kau bisakan mengulur waktu untuk kami"** ucap Matatabi

"baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Naruto

Singgggggggggg...

Wussshhhh...

Bijuudama Kurobi itu akhirnya melesat cepat menuju arah Naruto.

'Sial, kalau begini aku terpaksa menteleportasikannya menggunakan Amenominaka, Hiraishin tidak akan sempat lagi' pikir Naruto

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, setelah itu matanya terbuka kembali, kini terlihat mata biru muda dengan pola riak air, lengkap dengan 6 tomoe dan disertai dengan pupil mata bewarna biru muda keputihan membentuk pola bunga seperti Tenseigan, mata Naruto kini berada dalam mode **Rinne Tensei Sharingan**.

" **Amenominaka: Yomotsu Hirasaka"**

Sreeeeeettttttttttttttt...

Terbukalah sebuah portal dimensi Raksasa dihadapan Naruto, kemudian Bijudama itu terseret menuju dimensi milik Naruto, dan akhirnya meledak didalam Dimensi milik Naruto

"Hah..hahah.. sudah kuduga memakai Amenominaka akan banyak memakan cakraku, sebaiknya aku segera bergabung ketempat Kakashi-sensei " gumam Naruto

Akan tetapi disaat Naruto hendak pergi ketempat Rokudaime, Pria misterius itu kembali mencegat perjalanan Naruto

"Owh, kau lumayan hebat juga reinkarnasi Ashura, menteleport sebuah bijuudama kedalam dimensimu, aku tak menyangka kau mempunyai Dojutsu Kekkei Mora yang legendaris itu." Ucap Toneri tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Naruto

"Siapa kau sebenarnya dan kenapa kau menyerang Konoha?" tanya Naruto

"hn, aku adalah Ootsutsuki Toneri , aku adalah salah satun keturunan cabang Klan Ootsutsuki, aku menyerang Konoha dan Dunia untuk memulai wasiat Suci dari Hamura Ootsutsuki " desis Toneri

"Wasiat suci, apa maksudmu kenapa kau ingin sekali menghancurkan Dunia ini?" tanya Naruto

"Dunia buatan Rikkudou Sennin sudah banyak menemui kegagalan, Cakra, Bijuu selama ini hanya digunakan untuk peperangan dan senjata bagi kalian, oleh karena itu didalam wasiat suci jika Dunia sudah menyimpang dari jalan Shinobi yang sebenarnya, Klan kami dipercayakan untuk melakukan Penghakiman atas Dunia ini" ucap Toneri

"jadi intinya kau akan menghancurkan Dunia ini" ucap Naruto

"tepat sekali, aku sangat kagum dengan perkiraaanmu Nanadaime Hokage" desis Toneri

"Apa kau tidak tahu Dunia sudah damai, aliansi sudah terbentuk sejak lama, lantas kenapa kau tetap bersikukuh ingin menghancurkannya?" tanya kembali Naruto

"menurutku percuma saja, karena pada hakikatnya kalian sudah menemui kegagalan, bagaimana jika perang kembali pecah, aku yakin Usaha kalian hanya sia-sia belaka, oleh karena itu malam ini aku akan mulai penghakiman atas Dunia ini, dan dimulai dari menghancurkan Konoha tentunya." Jelas Toneri

"Aku sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, tak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan Dunia ini, aku akan melindungi Dunia ini" ucap tegas Naruto

"Hnn, sudah kuduga pembicaraan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertarungan kita" ucap Toneri sambil mengaktifkan Tenseigan cakra mode.

Sedangan Naruto pun mengaktifkan Rikkudou Senjustu mode miliknya.

'aku sebaiknya membawanya kedalam dimensiku, aku tidak ingin banyak penduduk terluka karena serangannya, lagi pula aku yakin dia tidak akan menahan lebih lama lagi Kurobi didalam pengaruhnya, aku harus mengalahkannya disana. sebaiknya aku percayakan Kurobi kepada Rokudaime' pikir Naruto

" **Amenominaka"**

 **Sreeeeeeettttttttt...**

* * *

 **Dimensi Naruto**

Tiba-tiba Toneri dan Naruto berada didalam dimensi milik Naruto, Naruto sukses membawa Toneri masuk kedalam dimensinya

"owh, jadi kau ingin betarung denganku disini, aku sangat bersenang hati meladenimu" desis Toneri

Toneri kemudian begerak cepat menuju Naruto, pertarungan keduanya pun tak terelakan lagi

Buaghhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Wussshshhhhhhh...

Buagggghhhhhhhhhhh...

Wushhhhhhhhhh...

Buaaggggghhhhhh...

Adu taijutsu pun terjadi antara keduanya, keduanya melesat cepat diudara ,mereka saling hantamkan pukulan satu sama lainnya.

"menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" desis Toneri

" **Ginrin Tensei Baku"**

Bola-bola hijau disekitar toneri berubah menjadi putaran cakra, mirip seperti Rasenshuriken, sedangkan Naruto kembali mengambil gudoudama miliknya untuk dijadikan inti jutsunya

" **Senpou: Bijudama Rasenshuriken"**

 **Blarrrrr...**

 **Duaaarrrrrrrr...**

Ledakan pun terjadi akibat dua jutsu yang saling bertabrakan itu, Naruto dan Toneri masing-masing terpental kearah berlawanan.

'sial aku bahkan sulit melukai nya kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain' pikir Toneri

" **Kinrin Tensei Baku"**

Ditangan Toneri terbentuklah pedang laser emas. Dengan sekejap Toneri mengayunkan pedang laser itu kearah Naruto yang masih terbaring ditanah

'sial, aku harus merasakan firasat tidak enak dengan pedang itu, kalau begini aku harus gunakan Amenominaka untuk berteleport dan mensubtitusikan posisiku' pikir Naruto

" **Amenominaka"**

Wussshhhhhhhhh...

Blaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Duaaaarrrrrrr...

Pedang laser Toneri suskses membelah dimensi Naruto menjadi 2 bagian. Toneri menyeringai puas melihat hasil jutsu nya itu.

'dengan begini tamatlah riwayatmu reinkarnasi Ashura' pikir Toneri

Flasssshhhhhhhhhhhh...

Akan tetapi tanpa disadari Toneri tiba-tiba Naruto berada dibelakang dirinya. Kenapa naruto bisa berada dibelakang Toneri, karena ia sendiri sudah menandai batu besar dibelakang Toneri, dirinya berpindah posisi dengan batu itu, sehingga Batu besar itu lah yang dibelah Toneri, Toneri sendiri lengah dan tidak menyadari apa yang diperbuat oleh Naruto.

Hyyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

" **Senpou: Ransenrengan"**

Blarrrrrrrrrrr...

Toneri sukses terkena Rasenrengan milik Naruto, dia pun terpental puluhan meter akibat Rasenregan milik Naruto.

"Ughhhhhhhhh, tidak mungkin kau seharusnya sudah terbelah dengan jurusku, Ughhhhhhh. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari jurusku" gumam Toneri sambil meringis kesakitan

Flashhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Naruto kemudian bergerak cepat menuju tempat Toneri berada, Toneri pun terhenyak dan kaget melihat Naruto sudah berada didekat dirinya.

'Apa Hiraishin no jutsu, kapan dia menandaiku, mungkinkah disaat aku terkenan jutsu nya itu' pikir Toneri

Naruto kemudian merapakalkan sebuah Handseal fuin ditubuh Toneri

'sial, ini segel Kontrak, apa dia berniat memisahkanku dari Kurobi' pikir Toneri

"dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa lagi mengendalikan Kurobi dan kekuatanmu akan kusegel" ucap Naruto

" **Rikkudou no Fuin :** **Shīruwashi** **"**

"Uaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" Toneri meringisi kesakitan akibat Fuin jutsu milik Naruto itu

Setelah Fuin jutsu selesai kini mata Tenseigan Toneri berubah menjadi mata Byakuugan normal, dan dirinya pun kehilangan kemampuan mengolah cakra.

"Ughhhhh...keparat kau Reinkarnasi Ashura...!" desis Toneri

"aku harap kau sadar dengan apa yang kau perbuat Toneri" ucap Naruto

Naruto kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Toneri, akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh Toneri berubah menjadi lempengan tanah liat putih, Naruto kemudian tertahan dengan tubuh Toneri itu

"kau boleh saja mengambil kekuatanku, akan tetapi kau pikir aku datang kesini tanpa persiapan hah, kita akan mati bersama wahai Reinkarnasi Ashura"

'sial, jangan-jangan dia mau berniat membunuhku dengan cara bunuh diri' pikir Naruto

"kau sudah terlambat hahahahahahaha" teriak Toneri

" **Ninpou:** **Bura suto jigoku** **"**

Blaarrrrrrrr...

Duaaarrrrrrrrr...

Tubuh Toneri kemudian meledak tanpa tersisa akibat jutsu itu, lalu bagaimana nasib Naruto, untung saja Naruto sudah menandai salah satu batu raksasa dihadapannya sebelum ledakan terjadi , akibatnya batu raksasa itulah yang meledak bersama Toneri

"Hah...hahah... untung saja aku sudah berteleport kalau tidak aku bisa jadi abu " ucap Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Toneri menjadi abu

"Yosh, saat aku pergi menuju tempat Rokudaime" gumam Naruto

* * *

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Goarrrrrrrrr...

Kurobi kini terlepas dari pengaruh Toneri, tetapi tetap saja Kurobi masih mengamuk didesa Konoha

" **Doton : Sando no Jutsu** **"**

Kini Kurobi berhasil terperangkap dengan jutsu Doton, jutsu ini menciptakan dua tembok tanah raksasa di kanan dan kiri target kemudian menjepit target. Dengan tembok yang begitu besar bisa dibilang 2kali lipat dari besar Kurobi

" **Kageshibari no jutsu"**

Kemudian puluhan bayangan milik klan Nara mengunci pergerakan Kurobi

"ckkk, sial ini tak akan bertahan lama lagi, bagaimana Rokudaime, apa sudah ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Nanadaime ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menahan Kurobi dengan Jutsunya itu

"aku masih belum melihat Naruto, aku mohon tahan sebentar lagi" perintah Kakashi

"aku tahu, tapi ini tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, para Shinobi sudah kehabisan cakra" ujar Shikamaru

Goaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Swwwwiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg...

Syyuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

Tampaknya Kurobi benar-benar kehabisan kesabaranya, dia pun kemudian membentuk sebuah bijuudama raksasa.

Kakashi dan para Shinobi pun mulai putus asa untuk menghalau serangan Bijudama itu

'sial, padahal gerakan sudah dilumpuhkan, kemana Naruto sebenarnya? apa dia sedang berada dalam masalah' pikir Kakashi

Wusssshhhhhhhhhhhhh...

'sial Bijuudamanya mengarah kedalam desa' ucap batin Kakashi

Bijuudama Kurobi pun melesat cepat menuju pusat Desa, Kakashi hanya pasrah melihat tidak ada kemungkinan lagi menyelamatkan Desa, akan tetapi

" **Amenotetjikara"**

Wussshhhhhhhhhhhhhinggggggggg

Tiba-tiba saja Bijudama yang mengarah ke pusat desa lenyap tak bersisa , lalu kemudian timbulah sebuah ledakan

Duaaaaarrrrrrrrr...

Blaaaaarrrrrrrrr...

Angin pun berhembus kencang akibat ledakan Bijuudama itu, ternyata Bijuudama tadi berhasil dipindahkan ke laut tak berpenghuni disekitar Negara Hi.

Kakashi kemudian terhenyak melihat Bijuudama itu menghilang dari desa, dirinya kemudian melihat diatas langit Konoha ada shinobi yang sangat familiar bagianya

"Kau Sasuke" ucap singkat Kakashi sambil menatap pria bermata Rinne Sharingan itu.

Sedangkan para Shinobi masih terhenyak dengan keadaan gila yang mereka alami, kemudian Sasuke pun menghampiri kakashi.

"maaf aku terlambat Kakashi-sensei" ucap Sasuke

"tidak kau tepat waktu, untung saja kau berhasil memindahkan Bijuudama itu kalau tidak Desa Konoha akan rata dengan tanah" ucap Kakashi

"Soukka, kalau begitu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, aku datang kesini karena merasakan intesitas Cakra yang begitu besar, makanya aku memutuskan kembali ke Desa" ucap Sasuke

"kau lihat monster disana Sasuke" ucap Kakashi

"Soukka, jadi Kurobi mengamuk kedalam desa" ucap Sasuke

"apa maksudmu Kurobi, bukankah monster itu mirip Juubi?" tanya Kakashi

"aku tahu itu Kurobi karena aku sudah membaca peninggalan klan Ootsutsuki beberapa waktu lalu, Kurobi sebenarnya merupakan kumpulan kebencian para Bijuu, pada saat Rikkudou Sennin membelah para biju menjadi 9 bagian , terdapat sebuah kebencian luar biasa dari Juubi, oleh karena itu Rikkudou Sennin hanya menyegel sebagian kebencian itu didalam ke 9 Bijuu dan sisanya disegel kedalam Kurobi, Kurobi sendiri sebenarnya sudah disegel oleh Hamura diplanet yang sangat jauh di ujung galaksi kita" jelas Sasuke

"kalau begitu, kenapa Kurobi bisa sampai disini, aku betul-betul tidak mengerti?" tanya Kakashi

"dengan Tenseigan Kurobi bisa dibangkitkan kembali, mungkin ada pengguna Tenseigan yang membawa monster itu kedesa kita" ucap Sasuke

"Soukka, jadi ada yang bisa mengendalikannya aku paham sekarang" ucap Kakashi

"lalu kemana si Dobe? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada disini?" tanya Sasuke

"aku tidak tahu, akan tetapi aku punya firasat dia sedang berhadapan dengan pengguna mata Tenseigan itu, soalnya katak pengirim pesan dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata diserang oleh pengguna mata Tenseigan itu" jelas Kakashi

"Soukka, sebaiknya kita mengulur waktu sampai si Dobe tiba sensei" ucap Sasuke

"yah, aku paham maksudmu" ucap Kakashi sambil menatap Kurobi

Goaoaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Swwiiiinnggggggggggggggggggggggg...

Syuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

'ck sial, lagi-lagi dia membuat Bijuudama, disaat seperti ini aku sudah kehabisan cakra akibat pengunaan Amenotetjikara' gumam batin Sasuke

Flaassssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Naruto kemudian datang dengan wujud Rikkudou Senjutsu mode miliknya

"Hoi Sasuke perlu bantuan?" tanya Naruto

"ckkk, kemana saja kau Dobe, kami sudah kewalahan dari tadi" desis Sasuke

"yare-yare tadi aku harus berurusan sebentar dengan pengguna Tenseigan" ucap Naruto

"yah sudah, ayo sebaiknya kita beraksi Dobe" ucap Sasuke

"yah, Aku mengerti Teme" ucap Naruto

"Minna aku pinjam kekuatan kalian?" tanya Naruto

" **Yeah, kami sudah siap Naruto"** ucap kompak para Biju didalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membentuk sebuah monster Biju mirip dengan Monster yang dikendalikan oleh Ashura. Monster kuning dengan kepala tiga bertangan enam dan berkaki 2. Sedangkan Sasuke kemudian membentuk Susanoonya guna menyelimuti True form Biju mode Naruto, maka hasilnya terbentuklah **Isou Susanoo : True Form Bijuu Mode**

'sebaiknya aku membuat kekai disekitarku agar menahan pegerakan Kurobi' pikir Naruto

"Dobe, kau bisa membuat Kekai disekitar Kurobi?, aku khawatir Kurobi semakin dekat dengan Desa" ucap Sasuke

"aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, Kakashi-sensei sebaiknya perintahkan para ninja menjauh diradius 2 km dari tempat ini, aku akan membuat Kekai" ucap Naruto

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kita membantumu?" tanya Kakashi

"tidak ada waktu lagi Kakashi-sensei, aku dan Sasuke akan melumpuhkan pegerakan Kurobi, kau perintahkan para Shinobi lain nya untuk berlindung" ucap Naruto

"baik, aku paham, semuanya menjauh dari sini" perintah Kakashi

"Haiiiii" ucap para Shinobi sambil menjauhi arena tempat berada Kurobi

Naruto kemudian melemparkan 4 tongkat Hitam ke 4 arah mata angin disekitar Kurobi

" **Musekyojin"**

Kini terbentuklah Kekai merah disekitar Kurobi, Kemudian Naruto berpikir untuk melumpuhkan Kurobi .

"Teme alirkan Amaterasu milikmu kedalam bijuudama, kita coba membakarnya dan melumpuhkannya" ucap Naruto

"yah, aku paham" ucap Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian berkolaborasi memebentuk sebuah Bijuudama dengan berlapiskan Amaterasu milik Sasuke

Syinnnnggggggggggggg...

Syutttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

" **Bijuudama: Kagutsuchi"**

Kurobi pun tak mau kalah, dia juga melemparkan Bijuudama milik kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, seketika 2 bijuudama saling bertabrakan satu sama lainnya

Wusshhhhhhhhhh...

Blaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.r...

Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ternyata Bijuudama Kurobi mengalami kekalahan telak, akibatnya Kurobi terkena bijuudama kagutsuchi, dirinya terkena efek ledakan dan jilatan api Amaterasu disekitar tubuhnya.

Blusssshhhhhhhhh...

Tiba-tiba jilatan Amaterasu disekitar tubuh Kurobi lenyap seperti dihempaskan dengan jutsu Shinra Tensei.

'ck, sial, dia ternyata mempunyai kemampuan seperti Shinra tensei.' Ucap batin Sasuke

"sepertinya Ninjutsu tidak akan mempan Sasuke, bagaimana kita langsung menyerang dia saja?" saran Naruto

"baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu" ucap Sasuke

Kemudian **Isou Susanoo: True Form Bijuu Mode** Naruto dan Sasuke membentuk 3 buah pedang raksasa di keenam tangannya masing. Dengan cepat mereka menebas Ekor Kurobi secara singkat.

Craassssssssshshhhhhhhh...

Zrreeeeeettttttttttttttttttttt...

Ekor Kurobi pun berserakan diarea serangan Naruto dan Sasuke, akan tetapi Naruto dan Sasuke kembali terkejut melihat ekor Kurobi tumbuh kembali dalam waktu 2 menit saja. Setelah serangan itu Naruto dan Sasuke kembali kebentuk Normal, tampaknya mereka berdua sudah mencapai batas.

Gooaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Suara Amukan Kurobi semakin menjadi-jadi.

'Sial, dia memang makhluk Imortal, Hah aku dan Sasuke sepertinya sudah mencapai batas, kalau begini aku harus melakukan penyegelan dengan jurus itu, selain itu aku harus mengirim Sasuke keluar dari Kekai ini, agar ia bisa selamat dari Kinjutsu milikku' pikir Naruto

"Sasuke, maaf sepertinya kau cukup membantuku sampai disini saja" ucap Naruto

"apa maksudmu Dobe, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu itu" tanya Sasuke

"kau sudah mencapai batas Teme, lebih baik kau Istirahat saja, biar aku yang membereskan sisanya" ucap Naruto

"Aku masih Ugggghhhhh" bantah Sasuke, tetapi sayangnya dirinya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit di matanya itu.

"Sudahlah, kau istrirahat saja dulu, aku akan mengirimmu keluar Kekai" ucap Naruto

"Apa kau bermaksud menangani makhluk Imortal ini sendirian Dobe, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" ucap Sasuke

"Hey Teme, kau tahu sekarang tubuhku bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri ,aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan" ucap Naruto

"kau bodoh Dobe, aku masih mampu membantumu, jangan korbankan dirimu Baka!" teriak Sasuke

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Sasuke

"Arigatou Teme, aku titipkan Konoha dan Hinata-chan kepadamu, jadilah Hachidaime Hokage (Hokage ke 8) , lalu jagalah tekad api Konoha agar tak pernah padam" ucap Naruto sambil menteleport Sasuke menuju keluar dari Kekai.

Flassssssshhhhhhhhhh...

* * *

 **Diluar Kekai**

Kini Sasuke sudah berada diluar Kekai, sedangkan Naruto pun kemudian memulai pertarungannya melawan Kurobi.

'sial, Dobe kenapa kau menteleportku keluar Kekai, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan' pikir Sasuke

"Sasuke, kenapa kau berada disini, bukankah kau tadi bersama Naruto bertarung melawan Kurobi?" tanya Kakashi

"aku sudah diteleport keluar Kekai oleh si Dobe, Kakashi-sensei, tampaknya si Dobe itu akan menghabisi Kurobi sendirian" ucap Sasuke

* * *

 **Didalam Kekai**

 **Mindscape on**

"Naruto, apa kau yakin akan melakukan Hal ini?" tanya Kurama

"yap, aku sudah yakin, apa kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto

"aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Naruto, kenapa kau masih berusaha mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Kurama

"Kau tahu Kurama, sebagai Nanadaime Hokage sudah kewajibanku melindungi Tekad Api Konoha, aku harus menjaganya agar tidak pernah padam" ucap tegas Naruto

"Baiklah aku paham, tapi kau tahu kalau kau melakukan Kinjutsu itu kemungkinan hanya 5% kau bisa selamat" ucap Son Goku

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting aku bisa melindungi masa depan Dunia dan Konoha, jadi apa kalian mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto

"baiklah kami akan membantumu Naruto" ucap Kurama

"Ariagatou Minna-san" ucap singkat Naruto

 **Mindscape Off**

Goaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Teriakan Kurobi terdengar diseluruh area Kekai, Naruto hanya menatap tajam Kurobi sambil memikirkan persiapan kinjustunya itu.

"baiklah sebaikanya akan kugunakan Rikkudou no Fuin untuk melumpuhkan nya" gumam Naruto

Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi Rikkudou Senjutsu mode kembali, kemudian ia mengerahkan 10 tangan cakra miliknya untuk menyekap pergerakan Kurobi

Goaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr.

Kurobi berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri, Naruto betul-betul kewalahan menghadapi Kurobi

'Sial, aku harus cepat melakukan segelnya' pikir Naruto

Dengan susah payah Naruto kemudian merapalkan handseal Fuinjutsu terlarang miliknya, setelah itu Naruto kemudian membuat segel kontrak dan menyentuh permukaan tanah

" **Metsu"**

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan segel itu, kini terbentuklah kanji-kanji rumit yang menyelimuti badan Kurobi.

" **Sialan kau gaki, apa kau ingin menyegelku Hah!"** desis Kurobi

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bebas berkeliaran lagi Kurobi, kekuatanmu terlalu kuat untuk Dunia ini" ucap Naruto

" **Gooooarrrrrrrrr...Kisama, akan ku cincang kau Gaki"** desis Kurobi

Naruto hanya mengacuhkan ancaman Kurobi, dirinya tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurobi, baginya kini yang terpenting adalah menyegel Kurobi didalam Kinjutsu miliknya guna menyelamatkan Dunia dari kehancuran.

" **Rikkudou no Fuin:** **Jigoku no burakkuhōru** **"**

Usai merapalkan Fuinjutsu terlarang miliknya itu, seketika sebuah lubang Hitam raksasa terbentuk dan mulai menyedot Kurobi serta Naruto.

" **Grrrrrr... Kisama awas kau Uzumaki Naruto!"** teriak Kurobi terhisap lubang Hitam Neraka milik Naruto

'dengan begini, Kurobi akan tersegel dikerak Neraka, aku tahu resiko menggunakan justu ini, aku akan tersedot kedalam lubang hitam ini, mungkin saja aku akan mati karena tubuhku akan hancur akibat pergerakan Arus Dimensi ruang dan waktu, tapi ini sebanding dengan masa depan Dunia yang lebih baik lagi. Maafkan aku Hime, aku terpaksa harus meninggalkamu, demi melindungi Dunia ini pikir Naruto

Dengan sekejap lubang Hitam menyedot mereka berdua, setelah timbulah ledakan besar yang menghiasi Kekai merah itu

Duaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"Narutoooo!" teriak para Rockie 10 melihat keadaan Kekai yang meledak dengan tiba-tiba.

Tangis dan duka pun pecah menghiasi kepergian Sang pahlawan, Konoha begitu berkabung setelah kepergian Naruto, semuanya menangis mengingat malam Tragis itu, terutama sang kekasih Naruto itu sendiri Hyuuga Hinata, dirinya amat terpukul dengan kepergian Naruto, sang kekasih tercintanya itu.

* * *

 **7 hari pasca Insiden penyerangan Kurobi**

Malam purnama menghiasi langit Konoha, sangat terang sekali, bulan purnama itu sangat menyinari langit malam Konoha, akan tetapi bagi Hyuuga Hinata, bulan purnama ataupun matahari sekalipun tidak mampu lagi menyinari kehidupannya, mungkin akibat kepergian 2 orang yang paling dicintainya, pertama adalah sang Ayah Hiashi Hyuuga dan Uzumaki Naruto sang kekasih tercintanya, Hinata begitu terpukul dengan keadaan yang dialaminya itu.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks, Naruto-kun , Otousama..., kenapa kalian begitu tega meninggalkanku disini" ucap Hinata sambil memegang kedua foto orang yang disayanginya itu

Hanabi sendiri melihat Hinata begitu sedih, walau dirinya juga terpukul karena kehilangan ayahnya, akan tetapi dirinya lebih bersedih melihat Hinata sang kakak menangis pilu meratapi kepergian mereka

"nee-chan" ucap lirih Hanabi melihat Hinata dibalik celah pintu kamar Kakaknya

Hinata terus menangis meratapi kepergian Naruto, tanpa disadari dirinya terus menangis sampai ia lelah dan tertidur dimalam itu

 **Mindscape Hinata**

 **Hinata pov**

Aku melihat sebuah ruangan kuning emas disekitarku, aku merasakan Aura kedamaian yang begitu melekat diruangan ini, rasa begitu damai sampai melupakan kepedihan yang aku rasakan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang suara yang begitu familiar memanggilku

"Hime..." ucap Suara itu

"siapa itu?" tanya aku

"ini aku Hime" ucap suara itu kemudian dirinya menampakan sosoknya

Aku begitu terhenyak melihat sosok itu, sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan, sosok yang memberikan aku ketenangan , dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto

"Naruto-kun" ucap aku

Greeeeeppppppp

Aku kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya, sangat erat, rasanya aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

"Hime, apa kabarmu disana, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto

"Hiks...hiks.. kamu jahat Naruto-kun, kamu jahat.., teganya kamu meninggalkanku disini, aku betul-betul tak kuat lagi tanpa kehadiranmu disini" ucap lirih Aku

Tak terasa air mataku menetes begitu deras, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membasuh kembali air mataku

"maafkan aku Hime, aku melakukan hal ini semua, agar aku bisa melindungimu dan dunia ini" ucap Naruto

"kamu jahat, kenapa kamu malah mengorbankan diri demi aku" ucap lirih aku

"sudahlah Hime, jangan memasang wajah itu, tau gak kamu jelek kalau lagi menangis" ucap Naruto sambil membasuh helai rambutku dengan tangannya

"Mou abisnya kamu jahat, kamu seenaknya pergi meninggalkanku disini" ucap aku

"tenanglah Hime, aku tidak akan pergi darimu" ucap Naruto

"apa maksudmu Naruto-kun, kamu kan sudah tidak berada disini lagi?" tanya aku penuh kebingungan

"mungkin kau akan senang mendengarnya Hime, kau tahu aku sebenarnya masih merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan didimensi lain" ucap Naruto

Aku pun terhenyak kaget mendengar pernyataan Naruto, aku betul-betul tak percaya jika Naruto masih hidup

" apa betul, kamu masih hidup Naruto-kun?" tanyaku kembali

"yah, tapi tubuhku masih terjebak didimensi lain, jadi sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemuimu Hime" ucap Naruto

"jadi begitu, apa tidak ada cara untuk menemuimu Naruto-kun?" tanyaku

"hehehe sudah kuduga kamu akan bertanya begitu, sebenarnya aku sudah meninggalkan gulungan Jikukan Hiraishin diapartemenku, mungkin saja dengan jurus itu kamu bisa pergi ketempat dimensiku berada, tapi resikonya sangat besar jadi aku harap kamu lebih baik memikirkan nya dengan matang" ucap Naruto

"apapun akan ku lakukan asal bisa menemuimu Naruto-kun" ucap aku dengan tegas

"tapi aku harap kamu memikirkannya kembali yah Hime, aku tidak mau kamu terluka oke" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup keningku

"Hmm aku mnegerti Naruto-kun" ucap aku

"baguslah, Hime sekarang sudah waktunya aku pergi, aku harap kamu bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik yah" ucap Naruto

"tunggu Naruto-kun jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap lirih aku

"maaf Hime, waktuku sudah habis, jaga dirimu baik-baik yah" ucap Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto kemudian menghilang menjadi seberkas cahaya, aku hanya memandang lirih perpisahan sementara aku dengannya, akan tetapi aku masih punya jalan untuk menemuinya kembali

 **Hinata pov end...**

 **Mindscape off...**

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"pada akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin guna mencari keberadaan Naruto, akan tetapi kamu malah terjebak didalam Dimensi ruang dan waktu akibatnya kamu terjebak dimasa depan, dan berubah menjadi anak berumur 4 tahun, pada saat itu kamu ditemukan oleh keluarga Hasegawa yang notabene nya adalah keluarga penjaga Kuil di kota Kyoto, jadi itulah mengapa kau akhirnya bisa mengalami Amnesia dan margamu berubah menjadi Hasegawa" jelas Hamura

"jadi ,Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, lalu mengapa aku sekarang menjadi manusia biasa tanpa cakra Hamura-sama?" tanya Hinata

"kau tahu, akibat perpindahan ruang dan waktu yang kamu lakukan pada saat itu membuat seluruh aliran cakramu terganggu sehingga kamu sekarang menjadi manusia biasa tanpa cakra, begitulah penjelasannya" ucap Hamura

"jadi begitu, Hiks...hiks...hiks.. aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa" ucap lirih Hinata

Hamura dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang sendu itu, dirinya juga tahu mungkin Hinata begitu syok mendengar kebenaranya itu

"Maafkan aku Hamura-sama , aku malah menangis disaat seperti ini" ucap lirih Hinata

"tidak apa-apa, aku tahu ini berat tapi kamu harus tahu siapa jati dirimu sebenarnya, lalu bagaimana apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang setelah mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Hamura

"aku akan kembali berjalan bersama Naruto-kun, aku betul-betul ingin membantunya mewujudkan perdamaian kembali" jelas Hinata

Hamura kemudian tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, tampak seperti ia harapkan

"tapi apa aku bisa Hamura-sama, bukan kah aku sekarang tidak memiliki cakra lagi, aku ragu bisa melakukannya?" tanya Hinata

"kamu pasti bisa melakukannya Byakugan no hime , aku yakin kamu bisa, berjalanlah bersama reinkarnasi Ashura, aku yakin dengan kekuatan bersama kalian pasti bisa mewujudkan kedamaian sesungguhnya" ucap Hamura

"aku mengerti aku akan melakukan nya" ucap Hinata

"baiklah sebelum itu aku akan memberikan kekuatanku padamu" ucap Hamura

Hamura lalu menempelkan telapak tangan nya pada telapak tangan kiri Hinata , dia memberikan kekuatannya pada Hinata

"dengan begini, kamu bisa mempergunakannya untuk membantu reinkarnasi Ashura dalam mewujudkan perdamaian" ucap Hamura

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hamura

"baiklah,waktuku sudah habis, bantulah reinkarnasi Ashura dalam mewujudkan perdamaian, aku percaya padamu Hyuuga Hinata" titah Hamura

Hamura kemudian menghilang bersama para prajuritnya.

 **Dream Hinata off**

 **Bagaimana petualangan para pahlawan dalam mewujudkan kedamaian di dunian dxd, ikuti cerita selanjutnya**

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Hai minna-san, selesai sudah pembahasan masa lalu Hasegawa Hinata, gomen kalau memakan 2 chapter dalam cerita,dan mungkin ceritanya kepanjangan hehehehe. tetapi pembahasan masa lalu Hinata begitu penting dalam cerita mengingat Author disini juga menjelaskan kronologi mengapa Hinata bisa berada di dunia Dxd dan Kurobi serta Naruto berada didimensi itu juga.**_

 _ **Setelah ini Author akan kembali meneruskan cerita kedalam Real time, tidak ada flashback.**_

 _ **Jadi ikuti terus cerita ini Oke..**_

 _ **Silahkan RnR, maaf cerita agak Typo, bad Summary, atau ada kata-kata yang kurang dipahami**_


	10. Pengumuman

**Pengumuman**

 **Yosh.. perhatian untuk semuanya, Dikarenakan beberapa kekurangan serta ganjalan ide untuk meneruskan Fic True Legend of Heroes dan Sasuke Shinden : Reinkarnasi Indra sang penyelamat Dxd, Saya sendiri selaku sebagai pengarang fic akan mengumumkan beberapa Proyek baru.**

 **1\. Saya ingin membuat proyek meremake semua isi cerita True Legend of Heroes.**

 **2\. Mengenai fic Sasuke Shinden, saya mungkin akan meremake ulang atau mengganti Fic ini dengan Fandom lain tentunya dengan cerita berbeda.**

 **3\. Akan tetapi semua proyek tersebut membutuhkan sedikit waktu lebih lama mengingat berapa banyak cerita yang saya buat, dan juga saya masih dalam tahap mengembangkan Alur Fic The Judgement.**

 **Seperti itulah Proyek akan saya jalankan kedepannya. Mohon maaf jika selama ini saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam menyajikan sebuah Fic, saya akan terus belajar dari saran dan nasehat anda yang selama ini anda berikan tentunya.**

 **Sekian**

 **TTD**

 **MR OGY**


End file.
